Friends Forever
by StereotypicallyAsian
Summary: Chapter 16: "I know! He’ll tell you…that he’s sorry, he loves you, you two can get married and you can be my sister in law and make many little pink haired babies so I can finally be an uncle!" SasuSaku
1. Prologue: A Promise

**Full Summary:** They were best friends back then. But when he moves, everything changes. Ten years pass and her family moves too. They meet, but have no clue about eachother, or who the other one is. Then how are they supposed to revive their long lost friendship? And what's that about a crush??

**Disclaimer and such**: I have a confession to make.......I don't own Naruto. Shocker, huh? This is AU btw...

* * *

Prologue  
_A Promise_

"Sasuke-kun, you're doing it wrong." stated my friend. Yes, she's a girl, but who cares? She looks about frustrated with me, maybe because I'm doing this wrong.

"Well, I don't want to play _this_!" I protested, pulling off the elegant hat on my head revealing my, now disheveled hair. It's naturally spiked up, maybe because it's too short. "It's too girly." I made a disgusted face. It's not her, I just don't like playing tea party.

"Then what do you want to play?" she whined. She, too, took her hat off and gloves and followed me out the door.

"We'll play..." I thought for a moment, then turned around. "Rescue the princess!"

Sakura stared at me, an eyebrow raised, before she spoke up. "No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because then that means _you _have to 'rescue' _me_." Her voice showed some anger, hurt, and...anger as she quoted and emphasized the word rescue. I stared at her back. There was something up with her. She usually went along with this game.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like being unrestimte. Um...untirestim...uh..." she never liked big words.

"Underestimated?" I finished for her. She nodded her head, then turned away angrily.

"I'm pretty strong too, you know!" she glared at me one last time before stomping off.

"Okay, Sakura, I'm sorry." I chased after her. She turned around, unable to just ignore me like that. I think she likes me...ew! Girls have cooties! It's gross… Even though nii-chan doesn't think so. "We'll just play something else."

"Like...?" she was way past angry now.

"We can spar," I suggested.

"Okay," she happily brightened up and stepped back, her hands going up in her fighting stance. I mirrored her actions, and we started.

I started with something straightforward: a jump side-kick. She reflexively threw her hands up to protect her face from the impact, and moved aside so she could attack. It went on for a while; punches and kicks were thrown and blocked.

"You're...really good." I admitted after a while.

"Told you," she bragged. Maybe her way of saying thank you.

"But I'm still better." I said before catching her foot, flipping her around, and pinning her down to the soft grass- my hands on both sides of her head and my knees on either side of her hips. She's just staring at me, her pretty emerald eyes looking up at my darker ones.

"Um...S-Sasuke-kun?" she stammers, her face looks red. I awkwardly push myself off her and help her up. We both look away, I could feel my face get hot...

"You'll still have to get better if you wanna beat me when we get married." she joked.

"…Married?" I questioned, surprised.

"Yeah!" she chirped. "When we get older, we'll get married! Cause we're best friends."

"Oh…" I turned away, blushing again.

"Sasuke, honey," I hear my name being called the second time. "Let's go."

"Yes, mom," I sigh and climb over the fence.

Something was different though. The rooms were completely empty and instead of the furniture lying around, there were boxes. Some were closed and others still open. "Mom...?"

"Sasuke..." she paused. "We're moving."

"What?!" Sakura answers for me.

"Don't worry, Sakura," her mom reassured. "They're only moving to Konoha."

"But," I cut in. "I heard Konoha is on the other side of Japan!" I remember Itachi telling me that before.

"Sakura, you have five minutes." her mother tells her. "They're leaving early tomorrow morning and we don't want to keep them up." The clock to my right tells me it's late: the longer hand is on the six while the shorter one is on the seven. Why couldn't anyone tell me this before? I hate surprises…

"Mom...Why couldn't you tell me this before?" I let out my thoughts.

"I did," she looks surprised. She did? "Two weeks ago."

"Oh yeah." I look down, fighting tears. I'm a boy. We don't cry- or so Itachi says... "Come on," I take Sakura by the hand and we go somewhere else. To my room.

She sits down on my bed, even after I told her the maid just cleaned up. Apparently she doesn't care. I walk over to her, but I notice something on my drawer.

Ah, I remember now!

After my mom told me we were moving, I knew I probably wouldn't see her again. So Itachi told me to get this: it's a necklace. Two of them, actually. They're both hearts- but a heart ripped down the middle. One says 'Best' the other says 'Friend'. It was expensive...so I had to borrow money...from my mom.

But she said it was okay…

"Here," I say, handing her one of them. She takes if from my hands gently, stares at it, then looks back at me. She was going to say something, I think, but her mom called her again.

She stands up sadly, the necklace in her hand as she tightly held onto it.

"Wait," I call after her. She stops and I run up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I don't really care if it's not "manly". I'll miss her. I feel her arms go around my neck- she's hugging me back.

"I'll miss you, Sasuke-kun." she tells me before pulling away. Then she does something that surprises me: she leans forward and kisses me on the cheek. My eyes widen again as I feel my face and neck getting hot once more. "Don't forget me." were her last words.

"I promise."

But before I can say anything else, she's gone.

* * *

Short, I know…but prologues are naturally short! ...I think.

Yeah, this was in Sasuke's point of view, but the rest will be in Sakura's. Review!!

Aaaannnndddd just so you know as well, they're about 6 here, and the rest they'll be 16+...

~FilipinaChick


	2. Moving Again

Chapter ONE  
_Moving...Again_

_My new "home"  
January 2  
6:53 PM_

_"It's a new year. You'll be living a new life." _

Gee, thanks dad. That makes me feel so much better.

Clothes?

**Check.**

School stuff?

**Check.**

Any other useless junk that I stuffed into my mountain of suitcases just because?

**Check.**

My pride, dignity, and happiness?

**Uh...I think we lost that on the ride here...that or it's in-**

It's ok. I'm about settled then; all my bags are in my room. Speaking of my new room, one word: BEAUTIFUL. We live in a rich neighborhood now (thank God), which means our house is considerably larger than average. My room is big- bigger than my old room, at least. I have a walk-in closet and a full bathroom.

**The view is gorgeous.**

Yeah, I could see the Hokage Monument from my own room! The rest of the city is also within sight for me in here. The shopping places and groceries (if I need to run errands for my mother) are nearby, and I'm sure the school is only a few blocks away.

Oh wait, you don't know why my room is half empty besides my suitcases and boxes, huh? Oh. Well, we're moving- or rather, we just moved. But now I have nothing to do: so I guess I'll just take this time to anticipate my new life here in Konoha.

**And I'm here to help.**

Just ignore her. She's the perverted, weird side of me. Fortunately, she doesn't come out often. Anyway...

**School.**

Ew. Why bring that one up first? If I'm not mistaken, this is my 11th school I've been to, counting Pre-K and such. Not cool. Especially if I'm in 11th grade……I mean, it's ok, but making friends is what'll kill you. Never have I stayed in one school for more than a year…

**Um...friends.**

I thought I just…never mind. Now it's not that I'm not a people-person, or antisocial, it's just that it's the third time we moved…in one year. The only difference is this time it's a different city in Japan. Chances of moving again soon are rather high, and I'd really rather not get attached to people so soon.

**BOYS!!**

Wow…boys are the least of my worries. Now, if they're totally into me……nah just kidding. But really, the last thing I want from a guy is a boyfriend. A gay best friend though is a different story!

**Lovely…Home?**

So far, I like my new house, though there IS a fine line between

"Sakura!" I think it's my mom.

"Yes?!" I call from my room, removing my earphones and turning off my iPod.

"Come down and meet the neighbors!" she replies. Coincidental much?

**Oh great.**

Like a have a choice. I sigh and hesitantly set all my stuff down and slip on a sweater before heading out my door. We were at the end of a cul-de-sac, so there were many other houses surrounding us.

The moving truck was parked just outside our garage, with men unloading the rest of our furniture. Beside it stood both my mother and father, and -insert long, grumpy sigh here- our neighbors. Mostly the parents; I can see a few couples happily chatting with them. Alongside one of them stood their son, I believe. He's blonde, cute I'll admit.

"Sakura, dear, meet our neighbors." she told me. No duh… For the first minute or two, they stood there, complimenting me, telling us welcome and what not, and other stuff I really wasn't paying attention to. Then I turned my attention to the boy. He's about my age, I'm guessing. And he has some look in his eyes, I think he likes me?

"Hi," he says, holding his hand out. "Uzumaki Naruto." So that's the name…

"Haruno Sakura." I reply taking his hand. I'm sure I saw his cheeks turn light pink at my actions.

"So," he starts a conversation casually, as his face reverts back to normal color. "What do you think of Konoha so far?" Ugh, don't get me started.

"It's nice," was all I could answer. "The city life is…different."

"Glad you like it then," he jokes. I couldn't help but form a smile. He seems polite and kind, I suppose.

"Oi, dobe," I turn to see yet another guy. I turn my head to see another guy- again, probably around my age.

**He's cute!!**

Okay, we jumped to conclusions. He may be an arrogant jerk for all I know. I mean, so far, he's ignored me and called my new friend a loser. But I like his hair. Wait...what?

"Teme," Naruto turns his attention to him too.

"Neji's looking for you," he says straightforwardly, still ignoring me. "Something about his cousin, Hinata."

"Oh…" he had another blush on his cheeks. Darker than when he first talked to me maybe? But he quickly brightened up and introduced me to the guy standing right next to me- er, us. "Sakura, this is Uchiha Sasuke." Wait, he's an Uchiha?! Why...does that name sound so familiar?

I examine him, head to toe. His dark hair, spiked up, imitating a chicken's…butt? He has on a dark blue button-up shirt, completely open showing he has another white shirt under it. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his rather baggy shorts.

**I repeat: He. Is. HOT.**

"Nice to meet you," I smile, my hands behind my back…crossed fingers.

"Hn," he grunts, then turns back to Naruto. What?! What did he just say to me? Or rather, what kind of reply was that?

"Sasuke," Naruto glares at him. He simply raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry-" he says to me, on behalf of chicken-butt over there. "He's a jerk, I know."

"And he's annoying."

"Jerk…!" I reply almost angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry," he says sarcastically. "What is this, kinder?"

"Sasuke." Naruto says, this time in a firm tone.

"Whatever, anyway, he says it's a little personal and he needs you there now."

"What?"

"You heard me." he refused to repeat himself.

"Again, I'm sorry about that." he apologizes again, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm sorry too," he turns to Naruto, a smirk growing slowly on his face. "Sorry she's your friend."

"Sasuke!" he reacted before I could. Good thing too- I don't think he'd appreciate my bad side. I bet he just wanted to see my reaction to that! JERK!

**Hot jerk.**

Will you quit?! I think we already established that he's attractively good-looking.

**So you admit!**

Ugh… "How is he your friend?" I ask, quietly. Maybe a little harsh, I'll say. But he deserves it.

"Long story," he looks down, as if the asphalt was suddenly so interesting. "Long, complicated story."

"I'm listening," I push.

"We've been friends since elementary," he starts. "There's a lot you don't know about him- but don't worry, it took me a while to get though to him too." he smiles. You know, a lot of people say that. I wonder if he's any different than the average emo. Oops, that came out wrong. But come on, he deserved that too. "I finally talked to him and he told me everything," -there was sadness in his voice and his focus was on the blacktop once more. "We became friends since then…"

All my thoughts were eventually let out with a simple, "Oh,"

"He's really not that bad," he continues after brightening up after a while. "I mean, if you get close to him-" There he goes...

"I'd really rather not," I interrupt as nice as I possibly can. "It's not him, it's just…we've moved a lot, and-"

"I understand," he stopped me there. "You don't want to have to get attached and get close to anyone, huh?" I nod, agreeing. "Am I an exception?" he teases, and I laugh. It's nice to see someone around here has a sense of humor. We continued, as if he's not even there.

"So...where'd you move from?"

"Osaka, Japan." I wonder how many times I'll have to say that. "It's a big city. We moved a lot around there before." The guy I decided was super hot looked down. Differently from earlier- like he's thinking. But doesn't let me know anything.

"Anyway, I have to go." he excuses himself. "Neji's probably waiting." with that, he heads in some direction, leaving me with...

"What?" he asks, catching me just looking at him. It sounded a bit harsh, but I ignore his tone.

**You should be happy he's talking to us!**

And...why is that, exactly?

"I, uh...nothing," I look away. "So, which school do you go to?" I ask after tensions rise.

"Konoha High." Sounds familiar…wait, isn't that the school I'm going to?!

"Me too!" I say.

"Great..." he rolls his eyes. Despite his attitude, he kind of reminds me of someone? Now that you mention it...

**But who...?**

"Is...your hair naturally pink?" he asks, though I hear teasing and rudeness deep in his voice.

"Yes," I answer, with the same tone. Then I hear him laugh- er, it was more of a chuckle or a snicker. But still, a laugh nonetheless. "You're so irritating!" I snap at him.

**Tsh, way to keep self-control.**

"And you lose your temper so easily." he concludes, his voice still calm, unlike mine. "Cute though. If you were taller…maybe with naturally colored hair, I'd date you."

What the…am I blushing??

"You…" I stop there, before I say anything I'll regret. I let out a frustrated "Ugh!", and look away, my eyes narrowed dangerously into a vicious glare. If I had some sort of heat vision, the whole neighborhood would probably be engulfed in flames.

"Now back to your hair," he brings the subject back up.

"Jerk," I mumble. I'm sure he heard it, for it wasn't that quiet. But he disregarded it anyway.

"It reminds me of someone..." Oh really? So I'm not the only one huh…

"Sakura!" my dad's calling me. Phew! I owe him now... One last glance at Mr. Jerky-Jerk (and his awesome hot-ness), and I head back for my house. Yeah, without a goodbye. Didn't think he wanted one- let alone deserved one.

--

_My room  
January 3  
7:50 AM_

"Sakura," I hear. Aw, mom, why?! "Sakura, you have school."

"N-mph!" My pathetic attempt to tell her 'No, mom, I'm not getting up- and you can't make me.'

"You don't want to miss you ride." she says. What is she talking about? Isn't she driving me to school?

"Wh-mph?" Gah, my pillow's fault.

"Your father's at work…and I'll be late." I look up eventually, but my vision is still severely fuzzy and blurred. My hands reflexively go up to my eyes, rubbing them and massaging my temples. Is this what I get for sleeping late last night? Stupid, emotional, Japanese soap operas.

I'm not used to only four hours of sleep! Now back to my mom. She's in her work uniform and her long, dark pink hair was pulled up into a neat bun and her reading glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. She just got accepted as a teacher for a college. While my dad, on the other hand, currently holds the position of CEO for some company…

"The bus left ten minutes ago." she added.

"Then how-"

"I know, I'm sorry." she wrapped it up quickly. "I should have woken you earlier…but Mikoto-san was nice enough to offer you a ride." she smiled brightly at with the familiar names. We need better memory...

"She'll drive me?" Nice lady, I'm guessing.

"No…her son will…..Sasuke-san."

WHAT?! All of a sudden, I wish I'd passed my driver's exam.

"You're...kidding, right?"

"Is it going to be a problem?"

**YES! The guy practically hates us!**

Not to mention we hate him. "Um…no." I lie, but I'm certain she can see the agonized look on my face. I just don't want her to go through more hassles just because of me. I wouldn't want to be a burden…

"Good," she says as I leisurely get out of bed. "He's waiting downstairs." Shit. Now I'm in a hurry… It took me about ten minutes to get ready. It could have taken me longer, if I wasn't so rushed. Don't wanna see Mr. Hot-Jerk upset with me.

The school uniform my mom managed to get for me consisted of a sailor-like top with the school's insignia on one of the sleeves and a blue/white plaid skirt, stopping at mid thigh. Knee-high socks and brown shoes were my own problem.

I brushed my hair so that if fell to my shoulders. My cherry headband separated my hair from my face- letting some exceptional bangs frame my cheeks. Not to forget make-up. My hand then reached for it, when it brushed against something I had left on the counter.

My necklace. How could I forget?

Yes, it's very valuable to me. I got it from my best friend when I was little. Yeah, he was a guy, and yes, I'll admit I did have a liiiitle crush on him. Microscopic at most. But he moved- to some other part of Japan, I don't remember exactly where. I haven't talked to him since either, but that's why I wear this thing everyday. I keep it tucked underneath my shirt though, don't ask why...I guess it's just kind of...to myself.

One last momentary look in the mirror and-

"Are you done?" I hear an irritated voice and instantly turn around. Somehow I expected this; he's so impatient. But…why the heck is he just staring at me? As if I'm a ghost out to get him.

"Are YOU done?" I shot back after a while of watching him, waiting for him to do something. Besides, I feel so violated being looked at like that…wearing this skirt and whatnot. He looks away, his face the same shade as last night when I was talking to Naruto. Heh…

"Just hurry," he says lastly before stalking out the door. I smirk to myself. Then follow him outside. No need for breakfast, I decide, don't want to seem him all pushy like he was minutes ago.

So now we're outside, and I'm just, well...standing here, awkwardly staring at his car. I mean come on, the guy owns a freaking luxury car. Either he's spoiled, super rich, or the car salesman was a teenage, hormonal girl. I wouldn't blame her, if that was the case.

"You, uh..." he cut my thoughts short. "Coming in?" I nodded meekly, opened the door, and proceeded inside.

* * *

Yeah… I hope this wasn't disappointing! I stayed up 'till 11 to finish editing and shi- I mean stuff..........So um...review!!

~FilipinaChick


	3. First Day, Impressions, and Fights

Chapter TWO  
_First Day, First Impressions, and First Fight_

_Konoha High parking  
January 3  
8:38 AM_

I must be psychic.

Just as I expected, the _whole _ride to school was silent. Quiet and uncomfortable, too. Either the guy has no social life, or he just really hates me.

So yeah, I'm at the school now. I still can't believe his car was parked in a reserved parking space.

There was a sign, unscathed and neatly printed: 'Reserved for Uchiha'. I mean, come on. Seriously?? Is he really that important? It was under a nice shady tree too.

"OH EM GEE!!" A faint voice echoed through parking lot. Could it be...? Nah, it probably doesn't concern me. _"-_AAAAAAAHHHHH!" What? It's getting louder. I turned around late, greeted by someone, their arms around my neck, nearly suffocating me. The impact and surprise had me stagger back a few feet.

A girl. Okay...

A blonde girl. Umm...

A blonde girl whose choice of clothing was rather…

A blonde girl whose choice of clothing was distinctive and whose belongings on the floor had the name 'Ino Yamanaka' written all over them.

…wait, INO?!

"Sakura, I missed you so much!" she yelled, almost as loud as seconds ago. For the next minute or so, I was stuck listening to her long rant on how much she missed me, and how different I looked but she still noticed me and all. It feels good though, how she still remembers me after all those years.

She hasn't changed much on the other hand. Her hair is still in its usual style; a high ponytail to where her hair fell just below her shoulders and her side bangs hung on the left of her face. Then she said something that snapped me out of my trance. "So, you care to explain?"

"Huh?" I reply, lamely.

"What was that about you stepping out of Uchiha's car?" she questions me with a (scary) suggestive look on her face. "Oh my gosh, don't tell me...you're dating him!"

"WHAT?!" I spat. No way in hell (or Earth in this matter) would that happen. Ever. "No!" Ah well, I'll come up with a better answer when a million other people ask me the same thing over and over and over and- ugh.

"Already?!" she seemed to disregard my denial. "How long have you even been here to start dating him!? OMG What does he see in you?!" Uh, thanks?

"I'm not dating him." Her face fell.

"Come on," she urged in a singy-song voice. "How was the ride, at least?"

"Quiet," I shrug.

"...And?"

"He owns a Porsche." I say as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, I know that!" she pointed out. "...And?"

"I got to see a lot of Konoha." I did, actually. Maybe I'll take a closer look later today…

"...And?" she's not going to stop, is she?

"Nothing else." I say, hoping she'll give up there. But then again, I knew better than that.

"No way!"

"Yes way." At least I'm the calm one here. "Look, I really don't want to talk about him."

"Aw, because he's a jerk?" she played.

"Yes." I answer, dead serious.

RIIING!

"OK let's go!!" she grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the building.

--

_Front Office  
January 3  
8:43 AM_

"Haruno-san…? the lady at the front desk asked. I nodded, confirming her assumption. "Tsunade-sama is in her office." That's great. How am I supposed to know which office? Thank goodness Ino was still standing next to me. She opened a door. And a few more. Turned a couple hallways. And opened more doors- until we finally reached a door with a sign.

What was that, a maze?

"Welcome, Sakura-san." a woman greets me as she keeps her eyes on a pile of papers. "Thank you, Ino. You are excused from being late to class." My friend bowed and exited the same door we used to enter.

Speaking of the room, I'd say it's rather...small. But then again, as headmistress, I don't think she'd need so much space. Her desk sat in the center, and behind it was her chair. The rest of the room was symmetrical: two bookshelves stood side by side on both east and west walls, two windows with Japanese-imprinted blinds were carved out on the south wall, and there were two smaller chairs before the dark, oak desk.

I took a seat in front of her.

"Welcome to Konoha." she finally looked up. "How is it so far?" she seems friendly. That's good.

"Konoha is very nice," I state. Honestly, I promise.

"Good," she smiles. I'll have to admit, her smile is like an angel's. She's very pretty. "Have you gotten you schedule yet?"

"I don't think so," I answer, searching though my bag. She hands me a piece of paper with my name printed on the top. My schedule. Quickly, I scan over it. Just to get an idea to where I'm going first.

_**1st Hour: Advanced Japanese History (Sarutobi Asuma)**_

_**2nd Hour: Physics (Hatake Kakashi)**_

_**3rd Hour: Math; Pre-Calculus (Yakushi Kabuto)**_

_**4th Hour: Health (Yuhi Kurenai)**_

_**Lunch **_-Ah, my favorite time of day.

_**5th Hour: P.E.; Athletics (Mitarashi Anko)**_

_**6th Hour: Foreign Language (Yamato)**_

**_7th Hour: Theatre (Shizune) _**

_**Homeroom/Free Period: room 135 (Hatake Kakashi)**_

Okay, now...how am I supposed to get there?

_Slam._

The door shut behind me. It's Sasuke, accompanied with a older woman, her short hair barely reaching her neck. He doesn't look so happy, but then again, neither does the teacher. Somehow, I could read the expression on his face: 'I hate this- it wasn't my fault.'

"Tsunade-sama," the teacher spoke up. "Uchiha-san here got into another fight." Wow. I wanna see this...

I look up at him, a smug look on my face as he glared back.

"Arigatou," she bowed lightly as the woman exited the room. "Sit down, Sasuke." He did so on the chair beside me. "This is the third fight you've gotten into this semester." Wow?

"Hn," His favorite reply, huh? You would think he'd have some class, until you actually talked to him.

"So you have detention." she decides quickly, sighing. "-Tomorrow after school."

"I...have detention tomorrow already," he admits. I snicker, causing him to throw another glare at me. My smile then fades and I turn away.

"Thursday?"

"That too," Two days in a row?

"Friday...?"

"I um..." he looks down. "That too." Three days?! I couldn't help but let out a giggle. As I expect him to glare at me again, he simply crosses his arms, leans back into the chair, and...smirks, amused. What?! What made him just suddenly smirk? I don't get this guy, I really don't.

And next week is winter vacation, so...

"Alright." she lets out another deep sigh. "Just...escort Ms. Haruno to her next class." You're joking, right? Why, Lord, why do you hate me so? He sighs and leads me out the door.

"You have detention three days in a row?" I couldn't resist.

"Yeah..." he answers, his hands in his pockets as he continues walking me to History. I involuntarily laughed, unable to stop it. He lets me though, but my laughter soon died out. "Hn…Naruto finds it hilarious too."

"Why?" I know, stupid question, but I have to know.

"'Cause he's a dobe," he answers.

"No," I stop him there, snickering at his reply. "I mean, how do you have detention three days in a row?"

"Dunno," he shrugs. "Skipping out on previous days I had detention."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Hn," he grunted. Wow. "I couldn't care less…she just loves getting me in trouble." he smiled, a cute, half, crooked smile.

Silence.

Much like the ride to school. Though this time, he doesn't let it pass.

"So...Sakura, right?" he turns to me. I nod, my eyes still on the hallways. "Naruto said a lot about you." I have one short conversation with the kid and he goes off telling his best friend about me.

"Really?" I ask quietly. He nods.

Wait, I thought he was some inconsiderate jackass who is probably the biggest jerk in the history of...jerks. So why's he suddenly...uh, nice?

And as soon as we turn a hall, cutting through the freshman wing, the first door had a sign next to it: 'History'. He opens the door for me, but instead of ditching me, he comes in too. Don't tell me...he has this class to?! I look around. Moreover, Naruto's here. He never told me he even went to this school, let alone have this class. Hm, I guess it eases things a little.

"Welcome, Haruno." the teacher tells me. I turn to my right, and Sasuke has left- now sitting in his seat. "Take a seat." I look into the crowd once more. Not many empty seats left. But I find one, next to a girl with long, violet hair.

And I sit down.

--

_Unknown Location?  
January...?  
Unknown time_

_"Sakura..." A voice called my name, echoing throughout the secluded area. "Sa-ku-ra..." it sounded again. It was a gentle sound, carefully saying my name every few seconds. My surroundings were dark and awfully blurry- is this...a nightmare?!_

_"Sakura," the voice had come closer. By now I could tell it came from behind me but I didn't dare turn around. I stood in one place, frozen, simply gawking at the terrifying, ominous scenery before me. Then I felt two arms go around my waist- the person pulling me close to them- my arms limp at my sides._

_Stillness slowly overcame the figure behind me, and myself. I was still in the same spot though, scared stiff, as the limbs around my mid-section loosened up slowly...until they were gone. It was then when I gathered the courage to turn around._

_A moving truck gliding along the obsidian, shrinking with every foot it advances. Its course seemed to be into the bright, white, light that had me squinting involuntarily. My gaze goes down, looking at my own apparel: a light red kimono while my feet were comfortably in flats. If that wasn't strange enough, I felt I was at least three feet shorter._

_I turned to my right, and all of a sudden, a house appeared. A familiar house. Curiosity got the better of me as my hand reached for the knob and pushed the door open. It was empty. No boxes, no suitcases, no furniture. But most importantly, no people. _

_No..._

_This was the day my best friend moved. I was, of course, eleven years younger- making me about five years old (which explains my sudden change in height). As for the person from minutes ago...I couldn't call out his name; most likely because my memory has failed to remember. I took one last glance at where the truck was- but nothing was there._

_Horrified, I looked around frantically. Nobody else was there, frightening me even more. I fell to my knees, my eyes getting hot and my vision getting blurry. Before I knew it, I felt a waterfall going down both my cheeks and dark circles forming on the floor. _

_Minutes passed._

"_Sakura?" this time, a feminine voice called for me. I looked up, my eyes still watery… "Sakura!?" _

"_What?!" I yelled, desperately, tears still streaming down my face as my voice cracked. How do I get out?!_

_--_

_Science room  
January 3  
9:56 AM_

"Sakura!" My eyes shot open.

"Mmmmm..." I sat up groggily. It was just a dream. "What happened?" I turned to my left to see Ino sitting beside me, a wide smile growing even wider on her face. She held out a mirror to show me my disheveled hair and faded lip gloss. What the…

"You fell asleep." she explained as I rummaged through my stuff. My eyes went wide as I struggled to find the right words. "Don't worry about it; Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet either."

"How long has it been?" I wonder if he's always late like this.

"Second hour started about 20 minutes ago," she continued.

"Why didn't you wake me, Ino-pig?!" I nearly screamed at her. No, she's not literally a pig- nor did I really mean that. She smiled at me, memories flooding her mind at the mention of her name.

"I didn't wake you until Kakashi-sensei got here," she started. "-because I didn't want you to get bored...like me." Aw, how…nice…I guess? "Besides, you looked like you were having a nightmare just then."

Which reminds me...why did that dream just suddenly take over my subconscious mind?

"Okay...I'm...I'm here." At once, all heads turned to see our silver-haired sensei had walked through the door. He was panting like crazy, probably just coming back from an errand. "Take your seats."

"No...I wonder where we've been the past 20 minutes." some kid spoke up, irritated at out teacher's tardiness. I turned to see Naruto trying out sarcasm. The guy beside him laughed gently, followed by everyone else in the room. Sensei grew silent, probably from embarrassment. I'm guessing he _is_ normally late like that.

He muttered a few things, too quiet for us students to hear, before he picked up a half-folded piece of paper. "Your upcoming project will be done with a partner. I will assign them before I go over the instructions." He looked down, ready to assign us to our doom.

"Great..." Ino mumbled.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata..." there were bright looks on both their faces as our teacher continued. "...Yamanaka Ino, Tenten..."

My blonde friend grinned, satisfied.

"Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru..." he went on. Several pairs were appointed, and numerous people stood up for their new seats before he called me and...him... "And lastly; Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." What the heck is fate trying to tell me?

**That you both will eventually get married and have cute little Uchiha babies!**

Eye twitch. Hell no.

"But...Kakashi-sensei-" I tried to object, but he cut me off right after his name was called.

"No buts," Before I could get up, I saw he was already sitting beside me in place of Ino. "Now…the project is due in two weeks…" He continued on, explaining what we were to do.

He sat back, finished after about 5 minutes.

Aaannnddd! Another awkward silence.

"What- am I some sort of distraction to you?" he played, a (totally hot) smirk on his face- his voice making any other man sound weak. Damn my consensual attraction to him.

"I..." Out of all times, my brain decides to abandon me. I only sigh deeply and slouch into my seat as he smiles at my reaction. He turns his attention back to Kakashi who had one of his perverted books in his hands, giggling awkwardly at it every once in a while.

"So…the project….." I started.

He sighed, "I'll do that on my own time."

Well then…

I started to doze off for the rest of class, unaware to my surroundings…

--

_Science room  
January 3  
10:12 AM_

_RIING!_

I heard the bell for the fourth time today. Though I like the sound of it- much better than the irritating 'beep-beep-beep' at my old school.

"Later," he tells me before walking out the door, leaving me to catch myself looking in his direction. I'm outside on the concourse when-

"Hey, pinky." Bitch! Nobody calls me pinky except Ino! And my mom! And my dad! And the rest of my family...!

I turned around to see a girl, red-headed with a pair of glasses and probably as slim as a toothpick. I swallow my thoughts and start over. "Can I help you?" I ask ever so sweetly.

"Actually, yes, you can." she snarled. Way to start a conversation. "_You_. Stay away. From _my_. Sasuke-kun." I raise an eyebrow, entertained at her attempt to keep me away from him. And the fact that she's seen me more than once with the jerk. Stalker. I could only shudder at the thought. I roll my eyes and turn to leave when- "Hey!"

"Yes?" I ask as if this was our first conversation.

"Did you hear me?!" she sneered. "I don't want to see you with him anymore, got it?"

Yeah, I wish…

"And who are you to tell me that?" I questioned.

"I'm-" she tried.

"Sakura." I looked up behind me to see a familiar pair of dark eyes. Our proximity had him turn away a little as he took me by the wrist to walk off. "Hn…let's go."

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing, when I heard someone else…

"You little bitch!" she runs up to me, I think she's looking for a fight. Loser...she probably doesn't know I can fight. She came at me, but her fist clumsily flopped by and I dodged it with ease.

Wait, I'm not supposed to get into a fight! Not now, not on _my first day_! Only a million outcomes will come of this! But she is persistent, determined to hit me. Her other hand, now formed into a fist as well, came flying by centimeters from my head.

"You missed." I point out, smirking. I then look around only to see about the whole school watching and chanting at once; _"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ and so on...

And a certain dark-eyed hottie simply watching me. Which by the way makes things so much harder- I'd really rather not embarass myself. Especially in front of _him. _

She let out a frustrated grunt- releasing previous humiliation and anger- and came towards me again. This time with her foot. Reflexively, my hands go up to protect my face from impact with her shoe. As soon as I feel her foot against my hands, my fists close with her limb caught in it.

With a swift flick of my wrist, I flip her over as she falls to the floor with a loud 'thud' accompanied with an 'oof'. I smile satisfied as I hear cheering and laughing behind me. But she stands up. You've got to be kidding me- she must really like Uchiha for trying to kill me like this. Hmm, her loss.

"ARGH!" she comes at me. Only this time, I promise it'll be the last time. I catch her fist, centimeters from my face and twist her arm, catching her in an arm lock.

Now about this girl. Still don't know her name...let alone who she where she stands with Uchiha. So why'd I just beat her senseless?

**'Cause she thought she could with you.**

Oh yeah. Honestly, that was easier than kicking at a punching bag for hours. She tried to struggle and squirm in my grip, only to cause more pressure against her arm.

"What is going on here?" a calm, firm voice overcame the rest of the crowd's. It got quiet. It was Tsunade-sama... Aw man, she probably has a bad impression of me now.

"A fight." some kid blurted out. Thanks, kid. She looks over to the red-head.

"Karin...?" So that's her name. Okay, that's one name I'll have to remember not to name my kids. "Sakura?!" there was more surprise in her tone when she referred to me. Everyone started walking away, some taking Karin to the nurse, while the others headed for their class as if nothing had just happened.

But as Tsunade-sama drags me to her office, something- or rather someone caught my eye. Sasuke. He smirked at me. I think he was surprised I could fight like that.

Hm, serves him right.

* * *

Haha, I enjoyed causing pain to Karin XD…even if it's just in writing :P…REVIEWWWWW!

~FilipinaChick


	4. Forgotten

Chapter THREE  
_Forgotten_

_Junior hallway  
January 3  
10:31 AM_

I'm surprised to say I did not get in trouble. Moreover, I was no where near the line of trouble. Sure, it made countless questions barricade my mind, but I was still thankful my first day wasn't ruined by some red-headed loser.

But now about my little talk with Tsunade-sama; Wanna know what happened?

_-Flashback-_

_I was just saved from the maddening crowd back in the concourse to Tsunade-sama's office. I have to admit, I am a bit intimidated. I mean, come on, the headmistress just stopped a fight involving me and has brought me back for a little 'talk'. Surprisingly, her countenance doesn't show complete unhappiness. In fact, that smile of hers is still there- even though it's only a small smile._

_Maybe even a smirk._

_"Sakura," Tsunade-sama takes a seat in her chair. I, of course, am already seated in the same chair I was in hours before. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…" Oh dear… "I just saw you less than an hour ago, am I correct?"_

_Ah geez……_

"_So, would you care to explain?"_

_"I...she..." I struggled to find a legitimate answer that would keep me in the 'safe zone', so I sighed and settled for, "I'm...sorry."_

_"Well, that didn't answer my question." she sighs. Oops. I hope she doesn't hate me. That can never mean good. "I understand that Karin...does get into a lot of trouble-" Okay, good. The delusional slut deserved that. "But what I want to know is...why?"_

_"Because she punched me." I answer honestly. "Or at least...she tried." I struggled to hold back a smile fighting its way on my mouth. I look up to see she's thinking again. Either deciding my punishment, or contemplating whether I would stay in trouble or not._

_"You couldn't...get help?" two fingers from each hand were pressed against the sides of her head. I could just feel myself teetering back and forth on the imaginary cliff of detention._

_"She already thought of me as weak- which was the first reason she thought she could hit me." I blurt out. "Being underestimated is kind of...what provokes me." Where have I heard that before?_

_"...Anything else?"_

_"Umm..." I think back. "Something about Sasuke. You know...Uchiha Sasuke." Uh, should I have added that? I mean, it was his fault after all._

_"Okay," the angelic smile returned to her face. "That's what most of them say." I couldn't help it: I laughed. Is that really the reason she bitch-fights with other girls in the school?! I seem to recall Ino-pig blabbing about her once. _

"_Where'd you learn to fight like that?" she asked…randomly. _

_I was taken back at first, but answered anyway, "My father taught me when I was younger…"_

"_You're pretty strong for your size…" she complimented…I think. "I used to be like you. I would have been the head of my father's dojo, if it weren't for an injury long ago."_

"_That's…wow." was all I could say. She smiled._

_"I'm...I'm not in trouble?" I asked, stunned, but grateful._

_"No," she shook her head and a look of seriousness came back as well. "But just this once."_

_"Arigatou." I bow respectfully and walk out the door. Well, that went better than expected._

Fortunately, I had gotten out with no effort. I just hope I'm not turning into a teacher's pet.

"Sakura-chan, that was awesome!" I nearly jumped at the surprise. I turn to see Naruto was the one who scared the crap out of me...and Mr. Emo trailing behind him. "I didn't know you could fight like that!" He was watching too?!

"Yeah well..." I pause. Just remember Sakura; humility is crucial right now. "My dad used to train me…I guess I still remember." Sasuke raises an eyebrow while Naruto maintains the same amused look on his face.

"You should come spar with us sometime then!" he suggests randomly. "Teme and I know martial arts too."

"I...I'd...really rather not." I try to let him down gently. I may have gotten through to _him_, but not...

"Scared?" Uchiha spoke up for the first time. That jackass! I am not scared! I mean...scared out of all the other adjectives he could have used! Maybe...nervous. Or unwilling. But not scared! Last time someone told me that, I kicked him right in between the legs.

"No!" I glared, causing him to snicker and look away, breaking my gaze into his eyes. They were dark- physically, of course; but it was hard to see through them. They seemed impassive. But still hypnotizing.

"Didn't you get in trouble?" Naruto continued. "About that fight, I mean?"

"No," I repeated, this time with less anger. "She said that Karin-girl does that a lot." I grimaced. There was a sense of early hatred in my tone at the mention of her name. Hm, a rival? Already?

"She does," Naruto had a disgusted look on his face much like my own. "I heard she has this huge crush on teme!" he explained emphasizing the word 'huge'. Said guy over there rolled his eyes. He did tell me he hates her. Tsh, good. "I mean, she practically stalks him! And-"

"Dobe," he cut in, preventing Naruto from completing the rest of his statement. "She gets it."

"Which reminds me," my temper suddenly clicks once more and I redirect it to chicken-butt standing nearby. "It was you that provoked her to start the fight to begin with-" he stares at me intently as I continue to blame him, "-and yet you merely stood there when Tsunade-sama dragged me to her office." In reply, I got another smirk.

"Hn," he said- or rather grunted- after a while. "...My fault?"

"You got involved!" I accused, evidently displeased with his arrogant reply. "You just had to mess with her- and apparently that got her pissed. At. _Me_." -I added my hidden rage to last three words. He, again, sounds amused with my tone.

"True," he admits ever so calmly. I still don't think I won though... "But you realize you could have disregarded the argument in the first place. Whatever it was she was telling you." My dangerously narrowed eyes gather even more anger as I consider giving in.

Quick! Think of a comeback!

"Whatever...I have to get to class," I make up the overused excuse to get out of there. "The bell's going to ring anyway."

"Okay..." Naruto dismisses me. "Where are you going?"

"Health." I deadpan.

"Really?" his eyes brightened. "We do too!"

Someone kill me.

--

_Health- room A24  
January 3 (Probably the longest day of my short-lived life)  
10: 43 AM_

So far, Sasuke-baka has been in almost all of my classes, and so far today, he hadn't ignored me too much. Not that I mind, but it's...err...rather bothersome. I mean; between the hurtful insults and then sudden flirting, he is kind of getting on my nerves. It makes me wonder: is he like, bipolar?! And then there's that uncontrolled attraction to him.

Screw hormones.

But now about Health class: You know the drill; I walk into the room full of strangers and sit beside either of my annoying blonde friends. Only this time Ino was surrounded by about two other girls. But just as I changed course to go sit by Naruto, she calls me.

"Sakura!" she stuck a hand up in the air and waved at me. I smile sheepishly and head towards her instead.

"This is Tenten-" she gestures over to one of the girls beside her. She had long, brown hair put up into two messy buns- each at the top of her head. She had on a tan button-up jacket over her uniform top, contrasting her eyes and hair.

"And that's Hinata." This time she points to the other girl with her. Her long, violet hair stopped near her waist, while two longer strands border her face. I remember her...from history class?

"Tenten, Hinata, this is Sakura." she turns it on me. Though I'm sure everyone in the whole school already knew that.

"Sakura..." the one named Tenten repeats, slowly. "I like that name." she smiled acceptingly and I returned it.

"Sooo...?" Ino pushed aside the previous subject to bring up a new one.

"What?" I ask, looking clueless even from afar.

"I hear Sasuke-_kun_ is your partner in Kaka-sensei's class." she sang, emphasizing suffix added to his name. Weird, really; I'm the only girl in the school who doesn't attach that annoying suffix to the end of his name (that is, besides a few of the older female teachers).

"Uchiha?" Tenten looks at me like it was her fault. "I feel for you." she jokes, her hand sympathetically rested on my shoulder. Luckily for me, my (only) three friends aren't that close or attached to him either. Otherwise, it would result in a bit of conflict...

"Ino," I stop her, causing giggling and laughing to erupt from the two beside us. "Let it go, okay?" I give her my fake smile.

"Admit it, forehead, you_ like_ him!" she cut to the end, using my old nickname once again and making the work 'like' stand out in her accusation.

"First of all, Ino-pig, my forehead isn't that big anymore," I glare at her. More giggles and laughs. Really, it's not! "And no, I do not like him. He's a stuck up ass and, to some point, I hate his guts." I say straightforwardly. She rolls her eyes- I'm sure she'll probably stick to her own theory right now.

"Well, if not now, you'll fall for him eventually." she…threatened? "By the way, Sasuke told me-"

"I'm going to go sit somewhere else." my facial expression shows apparent exasperation as my legs start to budge by themselves.

"Okay, I was joking!" she grabs my hand and yanks me back down.

"You're infuriating, you know that?" I say, my tone sounding playful, but she knows I meant that.

"And you're so stubborn-" she shot back. "Afraid to admit your true feelings for-" I looked at her, again, threatening to move if she didn't shut up. Thankfully, she isn't that dense. "Kidding!" she gave me a sincere look. Sure...

"Students, take you seats." Kurenai-sensei calmed us down before carrying on. "We'll be watching a video on the respiratory system." With that, the room was filled with happy cheers and relieved sighs. "Don't get so thrilled yet: there will be a test on it tomorrow." then suddenly, laziness and disappointment washed the cheeriness and relief like a tidal wave.

"That's great..." Ino complained bluntly before resting her head lazily on the table. "We'll be sitting in the back." she whispers to me before I feel three empty seats to both my sides. ...Only to be filled with two other guys.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" It's Naruto. I'm thankful though- somewhat. At least it's not some random guy that came to hit on me once Ino and the others left. "Will you really be paying attention?"

"Maybe not," Sasuke spoke up. He was just looking for a way to aggravate me again, I just know it. "She's too-"

"Baka!" I interrupt him, unwilling to listen to who-knows-what he was going to say. "You're freaking getting on my ner-" Way to lose control...

"Miss Haruno," Kurenai-sensei cut me short. I immediately shut my mouth and slump deeply in my seat, my cheeks slowly blending in with my hair. I guess I said that a little loud...I shot a menacing glare to my right before a low snarl managed to escape my throat. He smiled again, the familiar cute smile I got from him before. God, I think my heart just stopped...

Well it sure is nice to see he has that much of an effect on me. But with that, the lights suddenly dimmed and the movie started.

--

_Homeroom: Room 135, aka Kakashi's room  
January 3- yeah, still  
4:57 PM_

Three.

Three minutes, that is. Three long, boring, well-anticipated minutes until the final bell to go home rings. And let me tell you: I cannot wait. All is quiet and peaceful. The room has been in strain for a while now- ever since the clock's minute hand reached 4:55. For once, Kakashi-sensei requested for us to be silent until said otherwise.

If you ask me, the room probably has been drowned in tension for the past two minutes as well, and the anxiety is still growing on us. Especially where I'm sitting right now...

That's right- I'm seated uncomfortably beside chicken-butt. Unfortunately, neither Naruto or Ino is here- which is really killing me right now. I mean, they just had to screw with my schedule to put me with him and keep me away from my decent friends. Coincidence? Probably not.

He hasn't done much, actually. He's just sitting there...fingers intertwined with each other as he rested his chin on his hands. Like everyone else, he looks awfully bored. Nothing to do and whatnot. Obviously, homework's also out of the question.

Ugh, don't tell me I'm staring again: look away Sakura, look away.

Two.

Okay, two more minutes. Ironic, really. How the good classes are rather short, and the torturous classes just happened to be longer. Anyway, with nowhere else to look, I eventually found myself staring to my left again. I can't help it, really.

The way his countenance showed apparent weariness. Uninterested, annoyed, anxious. Anything else that just happens to be along the lines of boredom. But still irresistibly cute. The way his muscles are perfectly built under that shirt.

**...How do you know that?**

I wasn't looking! On purpose at least. I just happened to pass by the boys' gym not so long ago and found an awkward amount of shirtless guys with him being one of them. Anyway, the way he just always manages to keep a blank and emotionless personality- that just so happens to be physically attracting. Aloof- was the word, I'm sure.

And the way his hair is strangely- but in a cute way- spiked up, redefining the laws of physics (and probably gravity). Unless of course, an unreasonable amount of hair products is used each morning...

**Now would you like to do the honors?**

Fine: I, Haruno Sakura, am admitting defeat. Furthermore, defeat to my hormones and inner thoughts. One question though; just why am I attracted to him?! Out of all people! But somehow I feel he's more than an irritating nuisance. Like I've known him for longer than just...this.

For the last minute, I lay my head idly on my hands, my chair not very close to the table having my back arch slightly. From afar, I probably look as stressed as ever. I groan lightly before glancing at the clock once more.

One.

Woot! Only sixty more seconds before I run out of here and get home for a long bath and nap! I shift again, barely this time, to get more comfortable- when I feel something loosely dangling from my neck. Somehow my necklace got loose from my shirt.

I feel a pair of eyes on me, turn to my right and see that Sasuke looks at me for the first time in the class period. More specifically, the necklace droopily dangling around my collar. A look of curiosity crosses his face- as if he's never seen jewelry before or something.

"What?" I snap at him. He looks up from my neck to my eyes.

"N-nothing..." he stammers and then makes it look as if the wall was all of a sudden remarkable. A look of amusement comes to me as I gaze at the back of his head, a smile tugging at my lips. I've never really heard him nervously talk like that before. He always just managed to be so nonchalant about things.

_RING!!_

Argh, that damn bell had to ring just as I was starting to enjoy this class. I stealthily tuck the pendant back in my shirt and grab my belongings as I stand up and prepare to go home.

FINALLY!

--

_My front yard  
January 3- hang in there...  
4:24 PM_

Wow. For once I'm actually glad to see my new house. It is almost as I left it this morning: the large moving truck was just about empty, only a few more boxes lay at the end of it, waiting to be taken out. Of the two garage doors, one was halfway open, revealing the shiny bumper and plate number of my mom's Toyota. The other side, which lacked my dad's BMW, was entirely open- showing the room and walls were yet to be filled with our junk...

Then I turn around to look at the house just a few down from the one across from ours: the Uchiha residence. I noticed only now how much larger (compared to ours) it really was...but that's not what I was looking for. What caught my attention was the sleek, black Ferrari parked just in front of the garage door. Relief then pounced on me- for reasons I probably don't want to know.

But somehow, the thought of him giving me a ride to and from school gets through to me as well. Either because I missed his subtle presence beside me on the ride home, or because it is better than that bus. Ugh...

My focus returns to my own house; the front door to be exact. It looks plain as ever, the nice oak entrance with a shiny doorknob to the right. Looks like my mom hasn't put much decorating into it yet.

"Iterashai," I call out casually- to find our house is occupied by more than just one person.

"Oh, Sakura; you're home." her eyes go from the magazine on the table to my own.

Alongside her sat one of our neighbors, I think. Unexpected, but okay. Not very surprising though- my mom has always been known to be friendly.

"What's...?" I stop there, unable to find decent words to finish my question.

"Honey, this is Mikoto-san." she turns to her friend. "I'm sure you remember her...?"

She, much like my mom, is beautiful. Or rather...beautiful would be an understatement…she looks awfully like…

Wait, where are my manners?

"Good afternoon," I say, my hands pressed together as I bow lightly before continuing, "Remember from...?" I ask, trying to sound as knowing as possible. Kind of hard right now if you ask me. She smiles genuinely, accompanied with a small laugh, before turning to my mom again.

"Aiko-san, I don't think she remembers," Tsh, that kicked my IQ down a few notches.

"Okay then...Which reminds me. When your father comes home, we'll all be going out to dinner." Okay, that sounds- wait, all? Who exactly does she mean by 'all of us'? She goes on to explain as if she had just heard what I was thinking. "You know, like a 'welcome to Konoha' dinner."

"Um, okay." I tell her. It was then I realize 'all' was referring to my parents and I along with the Uchihas.

**Smile, Sakura. Smile!**

"It's a five star restaurant, so dress formally." Aw, why? I'm not sure I have appropriate clothing to go well with the place...but I suppose I could borrow something from Ino. She looks at the wall clock as I set my stuff down on the couch and head for my room. "You have about three hours." -was the last thing I heard before yelling a brief 'Okay' and shutting the door to my room.

This is going to be a _long _evening.

* * *

Reviewww! :D

~FilipinaChick


	5. Family Dinner

Chapter FOUR  
_Family Dinner_

_My room  
January 3  
6:48 PM_

"Hold still, forehead!"

Ugh. An irritated grunt escaped my throat as I shifted once more. Ah, Ino…She's here for her own reasons. When I simply asked if she owned anything formal for a dinner over the phone, she insisted on coming over to help.

"You know, it'll never get straight if you keep moving." she states. By help, I meant more than just my attire. Unfortunately, I rarely have any luck with hair tools such as this straightener. Knowing my weakness, she had touched up on that as well.

"Gommen…" I sigh deeply while she moves to the other side of my head. I felt both sides of the straightener trap another small portion of my pink hair.

"Anyway," she continued as if that previous conversation hadn't just happened. "I still can't believe _you_ are going out to dinner with _the _Uchiha Sasuke!" she squealed emphasizing key words in her (taken out of context) sentence.

"Ino…" I exhale noisily. Seriously! Ever since I came to Konoha, she's been skeptical about my so-called relationship with chicken-butt. "For the last time; hopefully…it's a family thing. Nothing- repeat nothing-"

"Nothing." she did so. I scowl intensely and go on.

"…Is going on between us." I say as she repeats the process on a different segment of my hair.

"Okay…" she says, pathetically fighting off the smile on her lips. Much to my surprise, that was the last thing she said for a while. But that didn't necessarily mean good; either she has disturbing thoughts in her mind, or she's waiting for me to say something.

"You know," There she goes… "Lying is unhealthy."

"What made you say that all of a sudden?" I stared back at the mirror that showed an uneasy look on my face. She sighed and carried on, ignoring my question.

"You can tell me anything." I hope she knows I don't see where this is going. "Especially tomorrow. I wanna know everything." She eagerly squealed. Great.

"There's nothing to 'know'." I explain quoting the word know.

She shrugged, then stepped back, admiring her masterpiece with my hair. She did do a pretty good job, actually. I turned my head slightly and my hair flew along gracefully in a synchronized movement. It was flatter than before, I'll give you that, which also made it look about an inch longer. To finish up, she tied a light red ribbon around my head- acting as a headband to separate my bangs from the rest of my hair.

"There!" she chirped happily. "And may I say; you look absolutely tempting." she smirked, and from there I knew exactly what she meant.

**She's right, girl. We look HOT!**

As much as I'd rather die first, I have to admit, Ino-pig and my inner are right. I had on a pale, pink halter dress; showing my rather thin arms. The bottom, just slightly ruffled, was long enough to hang below my knees- and the top sitting just above my bra. A little revealing, I guess, but it's nothing too bad.

"And I couldn't just wear a simple kimono because…?" I ask after realizing I could have just done that. Not that I'm complaining…

"Because," she picked up where I stopped, "Kimonos are too…formal. And traditional." I could tell she put some thought into finding the right word. "What's wrong? Afraid you'll get too much attention?" she teased. I looked into the mirror once more before deciding it was fine.

"Alright, whatever." I gave up and head for the door. "Thanks again, Ino-pig."

She smiled in response.

--

_'Daikokuya'- Uber fancy restaurant!  
January 3  
7:15 PM_

Oh wow.

Just what I expected from a family that could afford a 'house' the size of a mansion, and luxury cars. I'm standing alongside my parents, near the front desk of the restaurant. It was decorated traditionally, but had a few modern touches to it: Japanese flags were hung on two out of four walls- along with bamboo plants of all sizes placed in corners of the place.

A nice, elegant fountain was positioned in the middle of the room- adding to the customary Japanese theme. The walls were painted a bright white- tinted with a cream shade, and windows were cut out every few feet.

Despite the position I'm standing in, I was pretty tired and weary. I cross my arms, still waiting.

"Sakura," my mom calls for me, snapping me out of my dazed state. "Behave, okay?" she asked as if I was here to ransack the place. I sigh plainly and send her my fake smile.

It was then when the Uchihas walked in.

First in was the couple; Mikoto and Fugaku, I recall. Their attire was much similar to my parents'. Nice and neat- but far from casual. Next through the door was their eldest son, I believe. His handsome features were like his father's. Does everyone in this family extremely good-looking?!

**Like the Cullen family!**

What?! No- nothing like that…Anyway…

He looks at me, head to toe, a small, barely noticeable smirk growing on his face. While the last member of the family follows.

Unlike everyone else, he's the only one who really caught my attention. His hair remained unchanged- still in its (sexy- may I add) chicken-butt style. A medium-blue, long sleeved, button up shirt outlined his perfect body- with a black tie around the collar to highlight it. From waist down, he was wearing a pair of formal dress pants.

He catches a glimpse of me looking in his direction- and as soon as he does so, I was sure time had stopped. I felt my heart pounding recklessly around my ribcage like a prisoner desperate for escape. And…

I panicked.

And looked away, breaking my gaze into his 'mysterious' dark eyes as time had supposedly went on.

From there, the adults- that's about everyone excluding us 16 year olds- were engaged in conversation. Or rather, greetings and welcomes.

Then he approached me.

Not that I wasn't okay with the distance, but there was such thing as personal space.

"You look beautiful," he whispered so that only I could hear it. At that, I felt as if my heart just jumped out of chest.

"Thank you," I smile back innocently- my heart still wrestling with my other internal organs. From where I stood, it took a lot not to stutter- let alone pass out. Especially with my darn inner screaming to jump him. "You…don't look so bad yourself." I replied courteously.

**What are you saying? He's totally-**

"Really?" I was sure I _heard _a smirk with his reply. I roll my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, my mom's watching." I lied. He snickered as we all walked to a table.

--

_'Daikokuya'- aka. Best restaurant in Konoha  
January 3  
8:02 PM _

It's been a while. Almost an hour to be exact.

I could feel my eye lids shut like blinds- only to have me force them open every once in a while. My left cheek was slightly distorted due to it laying lazily on my palm. My right hand held a pair of chopsticks, just playing with my empty plate with exceptional bits/crumbs. Not that I'm tired- I've stayed up late than this before. It's just…boredom's gotten to me again.

On the bright side, I had learned a few things about the Uchihas. They're not just some wealthy, good-looking family (like the Cullens).

**Haha! Yeah.**

To make things worse, everyone else had taken seats by each other, leaving only two seats beside each other empty. The (married) couples were together while Itachi sat between his little brother and his father. So here I am, stuck between my mother and…him.

Numerous times he'd been caught by his brother supposedly flirting with me. Not...not that I, err, mind. But...

"Sakura, what's wrong?" my mom nudged me lightly. I felt three other pairs of eyes on me.

**I'm super bored and I'm stuck sitting beside this guy, which yes, I do mind pretty bad. Thanks for asking, mom!**

"Uh…n-nothing, mom." I say, desperate the watchful eyes will turn away. "Just tired, that's all."

"You want to go home…?" she decided for me.

"Um…" I think about it. She's letting me go home: What's the catch? Though I hadn't said it yet, it was clear I was about to say yes. But then I remembered my first problem. How do I get there? "But how…?" Stupid driver's exam. I mean, how was I supposed to know the R in the gear shift stood for reverse?

…

Oh yeah…

"Do you know how to get home?" my mom asks as if I had no clue. I nod. From here, the neighborhood is less than a mile away.

"It's okay, I can walk home." I confirm. My dad was then about to protest when-

"Oh! Don't worry," Mikoto-san answered for my mom. "Sasuke, would you mind taking Sakura home?" Wow, really?! And even more surprising, my dad doesn't say _anything_. Nope. And he's usually the protective one who won't let boys get within three feet of me.

I may be jumping to conclusions, but if I didn't know any better, it's as if they were…

No, I don't see why they would do that.

"Hn…alright." he replied, standing up. Not that he had a choice or anything…right? I followed close behind.

"Remember Sasuke," Itachi teased, a hand on his brother's shoulder . "You're just taking her home." He shrugged his hand off, accompanied with a microscopic blush on his cheeks as he indignantly smacked him, snatched the key from his hands, and caught up with me to the door.

"You know, you don't have to…" I looked up at him as I slip into a warm coat. He shrugged and, without a reply, kept walking. We had just exited the restaurant- the front door barely behind us.

"Got bored?" he smiled down at me.

"Well…" I say, not wanting to be rude or anything. But I can't lie- especially to him. "...yeah."

"I know," he started. "I hate it too when my parents drag me to dinners like that."

"You and your family go out a lot?" And to think how much that costs.

"Hn." he smirked as we turned the corner. The settings changed; the city lights completely illuminated the area.

We slipped into another silence while I watched other by passers mind their own business. Whether they're out for a night walk, simply out with loved ones, or running late errands- the streets were still busy. It was also then when I realized how hard the wind was blowing. Our clothing was being slightly ruffled- and even his unfazed hair had given in and blew in the direction of the breeze.

"I like this kind of weather." I say out of nowhere. But glad that the silence was somewhat gone. "It was always like this back in Osaka."

"I know," he replied. Wait…how does he know? I look at him, puzzled. "We used to live there too."

"Really?" it was clear this was all new to me. He nods.

"But that was long ago." Wow, I didn't see that coming. We rounded another corner; this time leading us into a larger shopping area. Many (mostly women) shuffled from store to store with loads of bags at hand.

We stopped talking again. Let me tell you, these uncomfortable silences are getting on my nerves. Do you know how hard it is to start a conversation with this guy?!

I heard faint music from afar. Curious, I paused to realize it was my favorite group, _HomeMade Kazoku_, singing live in the center of the area.

"No way! I love them!" I squealed, heading over to where a large group of girls (and some guys) were ready to maul the famous singers if it weren't for the platform they stood on.

"What…where are you going?" Oh, heh, almost forgot about him.

Pulling him along, I managed to squeeze my way into the crowd.

"Well that was a waste of time." he noted plainly.

"Tch. You're just jealous you're not as _talented _as they are." I teased. Ooohhh, way to punch him in the gut.

He scoffed. Ha.

"You have weird taste in music."

What the…

"Well then…" I glared up ahead. "I'm sorry I'm not into your creepy emo music you probably listen to at _night_."

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"I've been told." I say nonchalantly. He snickered.

--

_Our Neighborhood  
January 3  
9:10 PM_

Well that was…interesting.

After that mini concert, I ended up dragging him into a store Ino had told me about, then to a coffee shop that happened to still be open (though it probably wasn't the smartest idea…). It almost felt like…a date.

"Um……so…" I hesitated as we reached my house. I got no reply. "Uh…thanks." I smiled sheepishly.

"Hn," Alright then…

Awkward silence.

He stared down at me, making me ever so slightly even more nervous at our proximity. Unless I was imagining, I'm sure he glanced at rather shaky lips before…is he-?

**OMG, he's gonna kiss us!**

What?! He got closer, and it wasn't until we were milimeters away when I realized I had unconsciously leaned in too.

Closer…

My eyes fluttered closed and I still got closer. I could sense his steady breathing almost against my lips.

**Just do it, already!**

I…

Oh, too late. We were probably, baaaaarely millimeters away- when I nearly jumped at the surprising sound of my door open out of nowhere. Having me turn away, awkwardly.

"Saku…oh, heh….." my mom, clearly embarrassed she had walked in on something, stuttered.

Oh, mom…

She laughed nervously and walked inside, ignoring my dad's "What's she doing out there?"

"So, um…" he immediately broke the silence. "I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded in reply as I watched him walk towards his own house and inside.

**I told you. You'll never get that kiss now…**

Is she trying to get my guilty? Who said I wanted to kiss _him_?!

Okay, so that was a stupid question. Who wouldn't want that? And from what I heard, it's not everyday when he would _voluntarily _go around kissing girls. Either I'm lucky…or I'm lucky.

It was probably just to mess with me anyway…

So back to reality.

I shook my head at that light vertigo and headed inside my house. My thoughts were severely jumbled and chaotic as my brain threatened to explode violently in my skull.

"What took you so long?" my dad asked, slightly irritated at my timing. I would have answered, if my mom didn't stop him. She winked (somewhat suggestively) at me as my dad rolled his eyes. I sighed, heading for my room.

* * *

Grr, writer's block can be a betch. It could have been longer (that's what she said! haha)...I edited this a lot...but I like it better this way :P

Review!! :D

~FilipinaChick


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter FIVE  
_Secrets Revealed_

_Dining Room  
January 5  
9:21 AM_

The continuous sound of silverware against my ceramic plate echoed throughout the kitchen. Looking down at my half eaten breakfast I run my fork over it again. I could feel a pair of eyes on me.

"Sakura," my mom calls to me. It was only then when I realize she had taken the seat beside me on the counter of the island kitchen, a half empty cup of coffee sitting in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" I scoffed. "I'm fine-okay-perfect-never better! Heh, nothing's wrong! Wh-what makes you think that?" Man, I suck at lying _and _acting. Just the way that sounded was pretty pathetic, and the look she's giving me gave it away as well.

"Nothing," I lie again as she brought the mug up to her mouth. But then I realize maybe lying won't help me at all. "I'm just...not hungry." And I push the plate aside. She sighed and brought it to the sink.

And to tell you the truth, I was pretty hungry. Just...thinking. So I haven't settled things with chicken-butt yet. Since two days ago I haven't talked to him, gotten within five feet of the guy, and sometimes I refuse to even look at him.

**Talk about avoiding someone...**

Yeah, I know...I feel kinda bad too. And immature. I mean, one little uncomfortable thing happens and I completely avoid him. It's kinda been interfering with my life as well. Yesterday was Friday, and it was rather challenging to stay away from him when he's in like five out of seven classes with me.

Maybe I should talk to him...

Only one flaw with that plan: What would I say...? Perhaps some other time.

"Well, if you're finished eating, the trash needs to be taken out." she says as my once half eaten plate was thrown into the sink, empty.

"Okay," I slide ungracefully off the high chair and head for the door with the black trash bag at hand. I disgustedly make my way to the sidewalk by the lawn. Once the bag was dumped into the trash, I realized that was just the least of my troubles.

"Hey..." he catches my attention. Looking up, I find someone on the same side of the sidewalk as I am, but I break eye contact after a few seconds. I was determined to not let my inner fangirl take over again- and making eye-contact wouldn't help that very much. "Not that I care, but...you're avoiding me, aren't you?"

"N-no..." I gulped and turn to see he has a playful smirk on his face. "You're just...not around...as often." Well, I tried. But even I didn't believe it.

"Alright then," he says. Out of nowhere I hear metal clinging together and look down. He was walking his dog...but since when was that there?! I was probably just spacing out again. I hate this- since when did he decide to talk to me again? He was doing a pretty good job of ignoring me as much as I was.

He was just playing around, wasn't he? But then he sighed.

"Look, if what happened before made you feel uncomfortable," he started. "Then I'm sorry."

W-what?!

Right now, confused would be an understatement.

I mean, why is he apologizing? First off, I should be the one who should be saying sorry, for my recent immature behavior. Second, I would have thought he forgot (or at least tried to) about that by now. And third, it's probably because he doesn't like me paying no attention to him.

**Aw, how sweet!**

I could feel my face heat up. No. Not like that! It probably ties back to my theory; he's just messing around with me. Well...he's still a jerk to me.

"I'm sorry too," Wait, where did that come from?!

**My bad...**

...?! Since when was that possible?

"It wasn't your fault, I just-" I stopped in mid sentence when I realized his dog was by the trash...left leg raised...peeing on the thing.

"This isn't my dog," he covered up quickly. "It's Naruto's." Hm, makes sense. It pees anywhere it wants. Heh, just kidding, Naruto. "But, you're not mad anymore, right?" that smirk returned to his face.

"I wasn't _mad_." I shot back. "Just...confused." I thought that was already established as an understatement.

"Okay,"

Tension rose again...until I felt something vibrating wildly in my back pocket- my cell phone.

He gave me an approving look, so I smiled weakly and flipped my phone open.

"Moshi Moshi...?" nobody really called me at this time. Except...

"_Hey, forehead." _Of course. It was Ino.

"Ino?" Though I already knew who it was, I still had to make sure. "What do you want?"

"_Aw, is that how to talk to your best friend?" _she asked sweetly as I noticed Sasuke scolding the dog beside him for peeing on the trash. _"Oh I get it, Sasuke's there, isn't he?" _I'm gonna kill her. Evidently, he heard that and turned his attention back to me.

I didn't reply.

"_Anyway, Tenten and Hinata are coming to the mall with me." _she went on. _"Wanna come?" _

"Uh...I-"

"_Unless you two are busy…"_

"Ino…!" I interrupt, blushing madly. He snickered, adding to my embarrassment and darkened cheeks.

"_So, you coming?" _

"Yeah, yeah..." -was really all I could say.

"_Awesome!" _she piped up. _"Meet us by the park in thirty minutes." _and she hung up before I could counter. I sighed deeply, incensed at her pushiness and the things she had said.

"One of these days, I swear, I will shove that cell phone of hers down her throat." I threatened darkly. Not that I hate her, she just pushes it sometimes...

"Have fun," he smirked.

"Aa…Ja ne," I blushed, then turned on my heel and walked off.

**Well, that went well.**

I know...I feel a lot better too. But now I just got dragged into shopping with Ino. I wonder how that'll go. Especially now that I still haven't told her about what happened a few nights ago.

Hm, we'll see.

--

_Konoha Mall- Downtown  
January 5  
10:05 AM_

"So," Ino turned to me before lowering her mouth down to a straw. We had just stepped away from the counter where they sold drinks. "You still haven't told me, Sakura." For once, she called me by my first name.

That can only mean one thing: She's actually serious this time.

"Told you...what?" I stalled. Some things are better only remembered once, right?

"It's been two days," she says as matter-of-factly. "You can't stay away from the subject forever."

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Tenten interrupted. Good to know she's on my side when it comes to stalling.

"Sakura went out with Sasuke." she answered, quite proud of herself. Those words washed her with shock.

"No way!"

"That's right; no way!" I attempt to stop this- while Hinata on the other hand is still quiet. "It was a family thing." I say through gritted teeth. The sudden surprise was replaced with relief as Ino took another mouthful of her beverage.

"Don't think I forgot." she brought it up again. "Now tell me."

"Okay, we ate at _'Daikokuya': _Really fancy restaurant." I started as my memory took over. "It was like that for about an hour...then he had to walk me home."

"Awww!" I heard squeals. Shaking my head, I continued.

"I'm not done yet..." I didn't think it would be this hard to tell a story to them. They stayed intent while I finished the rest. "-And then..." I stopped short. Should I tell them? I mean, what good would that do to me?

"Then?" Ino pushed.

"Uh, nothing." I lie, bringing my decaf up to my mouth.

"You sure?" Hinata spoke up.

"Yeah...?" And was backed up by Tenten. I hate being ganged up on!

"He...almost kissed me." Those words slipped out before I could control them. I turned away, once again blushing like crazy.

"AHHHHH!" my blonde friend screamed, I'm sure the whole city of Konoha was affected by it somehow.

_Back in the office, the Hokage signing an important document was startled by the sudden screech, and had slipped with the red pen..._

_Elsewhere where a couple were walking, a guy hit a post, head first..._

_Someplace where two were sparring, a girl had kicked her sparring partner directly between the legs..._

_In a bathroom at some fancy restaurant, a man had missed the toilet..._

_Somwhere a kid was carrying a project, he had dropped it carelessly into a river..._

…_and wherever Naruto was, he was probably choking on some ramen._

She dropped the cup in her hands- which was saved by Hinata, and rushed over to me. Hands squeezing on my shoulders as if her life depended on it. "What do mean by _almost_?"

I shrugged. Though it was a bit hard in my position right now.

"He didn't." she looked as confused as ever. "My mom..."

"Ah..." her grip loosened and I pushed them off effortlessly. Then she smirked again. "But you were gonna let him...?" I shrugged again as she retrieved her soda from its savior.

"Maybe," I scowled. They just had me confess! What I had planned on keeping a secret!! "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because," Tenten answered for her. "She went out with him before."

I stayed silent.

**Were you thinking what I'm thinking?**

I don't know. Were you thinking, 'holy shit, holy shit, my best friend had gone out with my crush'?

**Something like that...wait, you just admitted you like him!**

Okay, I'm completely disregarding that last comment. But really, she could have kept that to herself! I mean...now I feel awkward. But you know, it was bound to be known sooner or later. Someone SPEAK UP!

"Tenten, that was years ago." she covered up, probably taking notice of my facial expression. "It was nothing, Sakura. I'm over him."

"Yeah, besides holding hands and occasional outings, they were really more of friends." Tenten picked up from there. Oh okay...maybe that awkward feeling is partially gone now.

Silence was accompanied with tension as we made our way to the department store. Ugh. Hands, get ready to hold some bags...

"I mean," she added. "I like someone else." For once, I saw a grin on Hinata's face.

"Shikamaru-san?" she teased as Ino choked on her spit. "I thought so..."

"Hinata, shut up!" she finally spoke up. "Besides, it's not like it matters...I don't even think he likes me."

"Don't say that," I kicked up her diminishing self-esteem.

"He almost completely ignores me, for Kami's sake!" she went on. "And I once heard him tell his friends that I was 'troublesome' and being around me 'was a drag'." she quoted him more than once.

"Ino, that doesn't mean he doesn't like you." Tenten helped.

"Tsh, yeah right." she glared at the floor. "And I see him with that Temari-girl everywhere anyway…At least Neji acknowledges you." She blushed deeply. Whoa, she liked anti-social-ice-cube number two?

"T-that should say a lot," Hinata added. "Nii-chan can be rather…..cut off…from people. Anybody he even pays attention to means something to him; I should know." I noticed her cheeks getting darker by the second. Phew, nice to know I'm not the only one.

"Now, Ino," I pick up from the previous subject. "Maybe he just...doesn't realize it yet."

She looked up, her face still slightly hurt. I didn't know she liked him that much...

"That, or the things he said are his way of saying he _does_ like you." Woot! Go reverse psychology! I think I've finally figured it out.

"Thanks, forehead." she smiled genuinely. "I really- OH! That is CUTE!" she ditched us and ran over to a dress displayed from inside the window. From there, she bolted inside- and we followed. Hm, that's good enough a thanks for me. Coming from Ino, that is.

"So Hinata..." Ino turned it to her as she examined the dress in person. "How's Naruto?"

She was caught off guard, I'll tell you that.

"Uh...I- he...um..." Aw, poor girl. Should I say something? "He's...fine, I g-guess."

"Has he talked to _you _lately?" she pushed. And she shook her head.

"Don't worry about him," I answer on her behalf. "He can be pretty clueless sometimes."

"Can be?" Ino questioned.

"Clueless?" Tenten added.

"Sometimes?" I was surprised though, that Hinata was the one to say that.

"Okay, he _is. Oblivious, all the time._" I fixed it. Happy? Ino snickered.

"Better..." she turned her attention back to the dress and lifted the price tag. "Oh wow, that is a lot of numbers." she commented.

"And you're still gonna get it?" I hesitated to ask.

"Duh," she pulled out her wallet- which was overflowing with cash and credit cards- and made her way to the counter. Too bad this was only one out of a million. This is going to be a long Saturday...

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Ichiraku Ramen Bar  
January 5  
11:43 PM_

I'm gonna kill the dobe.

How did I get here, you ask? After I returned Naruto his dog, he had dragged me here to get some ramen. The worse part, he got me here with blackmail. I mean, you would think he had nothing on me when...Well, yeah. You probably don't need to know that.

So now I'm here. Sitting on a chair beside him, simply watching as he devoured his fifth plate. Of course, five is nothing to him. Meaning, I'll be stuck here for a while. Which brings me back to the fact that I'm gonna kill that dobe.

Fortunately, I wasn't the only one brought here by force. Shikamaru was dragged here from his cloud-watching when Naruto said there would be food. And Hyuga (Neji, of course) was convinced rather easily, mostly because he had nothing else to do.

But I wasn't in _that _bad of a mood. Since I had talked to Sakura, I had felt relieved. Some things had happened a few nights ago that...added tension to our already awkward "relationship". But...not _that _kind of relationship...

"So, Sasuke-teme," he called. I looked up to see he pushed his plate aside. I groan lightly when I see another bowl placed in front of him.

"What?"

"What do you think of Sakura-chan?" I coughed and pushed away my drink. The other guys turn to me, waiting for an answer. But, where did _that_ come from?

**Doesn't matter; now tell him what you really think of that hot, pink-haired chick he just mentioned. **

Wait, what?

**Just answer his damn question!**

Oh, Kami. I'm being tortured by that voice in the back of my mind again. But I have nothing to answer. He'll just get more blackmail against me- and who knows what he can do with that information! I could always just...stall.

I shrugged.

"Well, do you think she's pretty?"

_**Just **_**pretty?**

Will you shut up? I can handle this by myself, thank you.

"...She has pink hair." I reply. Knowing me, that should be a yes. But Naruto's Naruto. And that could mean anything to him.

"But...do you-"

"Just shut up and eat." I commanded before he could interrogate me further. He cringed as he returned to his ramen. That was rather close...

"Heh, you like the new girl?" Shikamaru sat up, amused.

"Hn," I gave him my infamous reply. "What if I do?" Whoops, gave it away. But besides Naruto, nobody else here is a loudmouth anyway.

"Nothing. We're just surprised for once, you decide to show some emotion." Hyuga answered for them as he slumped down in his seat.

"You're one to talk," I shot back. "I hear you've been checking out that Tenten-girl." Though his expression remained the same, I could see his face had turned a crimson shade. I smirked as Naruto continued.

"Yeah, and Shikamaru has been paying a little more attention to that one blonde girl!" he stated, quite proud of himself.

"You're dreaming, Naruto." he replied with ease. "I only like you as a friend."

**Burn.**

"Yamanaka?" I properly bring the subject up. He turned away, but unlike Naruto, I could take subtle hints.

"At least I talk to her," he carried on out circle of insults. "Unlike Naruto-baka who just drools at Hyuga from afar-" Neji went wide-eyed. "Your cousin...Hinata." he was just as relieved as me, but he turned back to glare at Naruto, who (too) was blushing like crazy.

"What?! No!" he blurted out, probably sensing danger to his life, before stuffing his face back into his food.

It only took him about five more minutes to gulp down at least four more bowls, before standing up and triumphantly claiming to be finished...until dinner, that is. He mentioned something about being at the park with the guys, and that I should be there- as they all darted off, leaving me here.

I had obviously blanked out, seeing as the next thing I knew they were gone.

"Ahem...?" I turn around. The owner of the place was looking at me as if I had just destroyed the city. He looked over to Naruto's stack of dishes, then back at me.

I'm gonna kill that dobe.

* * *

Yeah...added Sasuke's POV to mix things up a bit. (Expected response: FAIL. (Yeah, I know...)) Hope you like it...? MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D

~FilipinaChick


	7. Of Sparring and Fights

Chapter SIX  
_Of Sparring and Fights_

_Math Class  
January 6  
9:34 AM_

Stupid Pre-Cal.

I thought quizzes were supposed to be on things taught _thoroughly_ in class? Unless of course, this stuff was covered before I got to Konoha. But then wouldn't that excuse me from taking this quiz? I mean so far, I'm only on number five. While everyone else is probably almost done.

I scribbled a dark line on the graph as instructed and my eyes skip down to the next question,

I hate this...But I was able to jot down a guess before the bell rung. Silently praising it, I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door, meeting Ino and Naruto out in the hallways. He looked hyper as usual while she looked as tired as ever, barely the strength to talk to me.

"Aw, you look terrible!" Naruto commented. Nice…

"Thanks," she replied, her tone coated with sarcasm. "Every girl loves hearing that."

"Ino, you alright?" I asked properly. Really, Naruto. There's a way to talk to girls.

But he was right, she did look terrible; her makeup was barely done, her ordinarily straight and silky hair was frizzed up and her ponytail was replaced with a messy bun on the top of her head. There were clearly beds under her eyes, which were on the verge of shutting as she would collapse onto the floor, asleep.

"I'm fine. Just didn't get any sleep last night." she answered as a groan and a yawn. "I'm surprised I could even get myself dressed this morning." she added, unzipping her sweater...to reveal she had on her uniform top. But her white bra was _over _it.

My left hand went up to Naruto's eyes, preventing him to see it as we heard wolf whistles, gasps and laughter from the people around us. "Uh, Ino?" She looked down, cursed perceptibly, and clumsily rebuttoned her brown jacket.

"Well, that woke me up..." she looked around, cheeks flushed deep red. I giggled and removed my hand from Naruto's eyes. We turned a corner after a while.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto piped up, probably remembering something. "I will be at the park, training, after school. You have to come."

"But...Naruto-" I tried to protest.

"You promised." he stated, his face getting serious as he turned to me. I sighed deeply, recalling the time when I had partially agreed to go spar with him sometime. Damn- that was Uchiha's fault, if I remember correctly!

"Oh no, Sakura." Ino added, sarcastically and, not to mention, dramatically. "You can't break a promise!" Naruto, knowing she didn't really mean it, rolled his eyes and continued.

"Please?" he begged, his innocent blue eyes staring down my emerald ones. Ugh, he's pretty good at convincing if you ask me.

"Alright," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes! Awesome!!" he yelled, jumping up. Hm, me coming seems like a big deal to him. I wonder what' he's up to...

--

_Health Class  
January 6  
10:54 AM_

Much like the science rooms, Kurenai-sensei's room consisted of longer tables with obsidian surfaces and two separate chairs to one table. The seating arrangement was rather comfortable for everyone. That is, everyone excluding me.

I was sitting more on the left side of the room, at the table closest to the door. From there, the seating arrangement was quite recognizable: On the same table beside me was Sasuke, behind our table sat Neji and Tenten. The other table to our right was Naruto and Shikamaru- and following them was Ino and Hinata.

Besides that, I really didn't know anybody else in the room.

Now back to class; we were watching another movie. This time more specifically on the heart. From behind me, I could hear some giggles, a few whispers and a barely audible conversation. Diagonally and to the right, I heard snores and sighs- I'm guessing Shikamaru was sound asleep while Ino and Hinata was mindlessly staring at him and Naruto again.

But I honestly hated where she had put me in that damn seating chart; as usual, next to 'him'.

I know what you're thinking...but he is a pretty big deal- to me at least. Arriving in Konoha, I kind of expected a quiet life. Moving for the millionth (yes, I'm exaggerating) time and losing friends here and there has sort of discouraged my motivation to get close to others- as I previously told Naruto.

As beautiful as these moments are now, they're…evil, when they're gone.

Ino would be a justifiable example. She was a close friend. She was the nicest person to me back in Osaaka, and stood up for me whenever I needed it. But really, my only best friend was from long ago. I shook off the memories as he shifted slightly and slumped into his chair and I tensed up. I'm aware of even the slightest of his movements.

He turned to me, clearly sensing the tension between us. "You okay?"

"Uh...yeah-" I stammered, "I just...this movie's making me fall asleep." I added that last part honestly. I already learned this stuff long ago. But it was supposedly a 'review'.

"Hn," he sneered. "Me too."

As if on cue, the narrator said her last words and the credits started rolling up the screen on black. I sighed and stretched my stiff limbs as I heard people getting up and the chatter getting louder by the second. I saw as Ino eagerly pushed Naruto out of his seat to take a seat beside Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika-kun!" she cheerfully greeted. He remained unfazed, despite the kun at the end of his name.

"Ino," he replied casually. Way to stay aloof, man. She's getting the wrong ideas! I mean; emotionless reply, no -chan at the end of her name, and not even a simple hi. I would, too, think he hates me. She pouted and carried on (or at least tried) their conversation.

Naruto on the other hand happily took the empty seat beside Hinata for the remainder time of the class period- which was only about five more minutes.

"Hinata-chan!" he smiled at her- causing her cheeks to get awfully red. Aw, how cute! Just his presence makes her all mushy on the inside!

"N-Naruto...kun," she answered politely, stammering. Come on, damn bell! I'm desperate; get me out of here!

_RING!_

Woot! See, I'm awesome like that. We girls were dismissed first- of course followed by the boys.

"Hey Forehead, wait up!" I heard a call and turned around to see someone running towards my direction. Ino caught up with me after saying goodbyes to Hinata and Tenten.

"Wow, just earlier you looked like you hadn't had sleep in the longest time." I tell her. She nodded her head, unable to argue with that.

"Well, that movie..." she started. "I got my sleep for today." I laughed as we rounded a corner.

Gah, bad idea.

As soon as we enter the next hallway, a blob of red crosses my line of sight; along with three other girls against the lockers. I froze, causing Ino to stop and wait for me as well. Most likely trying to look cooler than her nerdy self, she approached us.

Oh, hell no. Has she not learned anything from the last time I beat the crap out of her?

"Don't worry, Forehead," Ino encouraged. "I got your back on this." she reassured me as I grab her by the arm and attempt to pass by unnoticed.

Fail.

The redhead and wannabes stepped closer to us as soon as we were spotted. Three girls: I've seen this before. When I was younger...But I dismiss the thought after a short, painful flashback. Identical smirks were on our faces as she spoke up first.

"Hm, Pinky." she mocked. Ino cocked an eyebrow.

"Four-eyes," she retorted and I snickered.

"Blondie." her friend spoke up, the offense directed at Ino.

"Fat-ass," I answer.

"Forehead." Really? She wants to go there again?

"Freak," Ino scoffed in return.

"Bitches."

"Whores." Woot! Go Ino!

"Hoe."

"Are we done here?!" Ino intervened. Karin let a low growl slip through her gritted teeth before returning to me.

"I heard you were with Sasuke-_kun_ the other night." she was first to end our cycle of insults. Okay, how the hell did that get around?! I turn to Ino who stared at me wide-eyed. I scowled, but then I remembered _he_ was my ticket to winning when it came to Karin-baka.

"Yes, actually I was." I answered. I had also remembered she had seen us as well. Wonder when she'll bring that up.

Silence.

Even Ino hadn't said anything. She remained quiet like me, waiting for someone from the other side to speak.

"Look," she began her new proposition. "I'll stop bugging you. Just stay away. From. My. Sasuke-kun." Wow. That was worse than pathetic. This argument had also changed. No longer was it _just _an argument. It was _war_. She wants to piss me off every day of our high school career, then she'll get something in return.

"Now tell me," I shot back, just to see if I could get her to shut up. "Since when did he become _yours_?" I inquired having Ino cross her arms as part of my interrogation.

Tsh, not that I cared about chicken-butt or anything. I would stay away from him if she wasn't (or at least trying) threatening me or bluffing blackmail. I mean, He's just so, so- UGH! And I...he is such a...such a...dick wad!

**Dick wad? Sweetie, who are you kidding? We both know that's not what you really think.**

Are you kidding me...? You're not making me feel any better. I hope you know that.

"Since…we had our first conversation!" she yelled, frustrated. "Now stay away from him!"

"First..._conversation_?" Ino questioned. "More like you trying to flirt and then him yelling at you." The loser glowered.

"You know, he doesn't exactly appreciate his fan girls." I picked up from there. "It's reasons like this why he completely ignores you."

"I'm not _just_ his fan girl!" she protested, infuriated at my statement.

"Sure," I roll my eyes. "That explains the irregular staring, freaky obsessions, and creepy stalking you do." She picked the wrong girls to pick a fight with.

"Oh my gosh," Ino dramatically added, resting her arm on my shoulder. "Creepy stalking? That's hardcore fangirling right there." I laughed. "As opposed to Sakura here. I actually see it as _him _flirting with _her_."

"Shut up!" she retorted, obviously losing this little dispute between us.

"All that incoherent babbling you do..." I deride. "No wonder he hates you." I say adding my fake pout.

My blonde ally nodded in agreement as we watched the three girls stare at us in shock. Probably robbed of patience and comebacks. Well, that's good. As long as it'll get them away from us right now, I'm okay with it. The redhead approached me; teeth gritted, narrowed eyes, vicious countenance. Versus my calm expression; a smirk still growing and raised eyebrow.

But she surprised me...somewhat. It didn't hit me so suddenly, I was expecting her to get violent again. But as soon as she stepped forward, a low growl escaped from her throat as her right hand went up and…

Slapped me.

**That bitch! Lemme at her! LET ME AT HER!!**

I stayed unmoved, hands balled into fists. My chest moving at a faster speed for my heart and lungs refused to work in unison. Instead, my face (that was turned away due to the impact of the hit) remained relaxed- despite the hard feeling still on my cheek and the idea that it was probably all red by now.

She looked at her hand, satisfied at the payback. But I didn't fight back.

For more than one reason, actually. First off I refused to get in trouble again. And second because after a good five seconds, the next thing I heard was a 'thwack'. The sound of a fist colliding with someone's face. I slowly turned to see Karin in the arms of her friends, out cold. Their expressions were somewhere between completely appalled, and severely pissed.

And much to my surprise, Ino was standing the closest to them. A nasty frown on her innocent face. And her left hand curled into a fist extended in perfect form- showing all the proof needed that it was _her _who had knocked out the bitch.

"Ino...?!" I blink. She straightened her posture and turned back to me. "I didn't...know you could-"

"Well, you're not the only one who changed all those years." she smiled as another teacher came up to us.

"What-"

"Yes, Anko-sensei. I punched Karin in the face." she admitted straightforwardly. We were all taken by surprise at her immediate confession. "Detention, I know." she sighed and walked away from the scene to have me explain the rest.

--

_Park  
January 6  
5:23 PM_

It was a short walk from my house to the park. Apparently, it was just around the corner of Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. After the torturous (I will find a way to get out of that...) bus ride, I had changed into a pair of jogging pants and a sweatshirt.

But now I'm here, and the most unexpected surprise was that so was Sasuke. Now, I'm not blaming Naruto for planning this...as I am blaming myself for not anticipating it. No wonder he practically begged me to come along.

Another surprise was that Hinata was here as well. She knew how to fight too?!

I mean, I can see that now: she's out sparring Naruto right now as Sasuke and I watch from under a tree. She has pretty good reflexes, I'll give her that. How she perfectly evades all Naruto's attacks and then gets on the offensive side: I was astounded at her fighting skills. Almost like a ninja…?!

"The dobe's getting his ass kicked." he snickered. "By a girl."

"Excuse me, but is that a bad thing?" I ask playfully taking my attention away from my book (Yep, still reading _Breaking Dawn_). I sat beside him on the velvety grass under the protection of a tall tree from the sunlight.

"Sometimes," he says as I shut my half-open book and set it down beside me to watch the rest of the fight. They've been at it for almost ten minutes already; neither of them worn-out just yet. Or so it seemed...

I watched as Naruto threw another head-level kick to miss once again, and Hinata followed up with a fist attack. He swiftly grabbed her hand- shifting their center of gravity and having their weight throw them forward. They had rolled back a few feet at the force of Naruto's throw. They landed a few yards from where they were last; Hinata on the bottom and Naruto atop. Her hands were at her sides- as his left hand supported his own weight, the right hand on...her...ahem...

I couldn't help but laugh heartily.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun." Even from afar I could see both their faces grow darker crimson as if they held their breath for an hour.

"Uh...G-gomen, H-Hinata-chan!" he covered up and hurriedly rose from his previous position, helping her up in the process. They awkwardly strode over to our tree.

"Wow, Naruto. Pretty bold of you to feel up Hinata-san like _that_." Sasuke nudged at the scarlet-faced boy, triggering my laughter once more. I sniffed as my hilarity died out. Hinata's pale face was still red as ever, and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She reluctantly sat down in my previous position after I stood up.

**Shannaro! Show him we can kick **_**ass**_**!!**

She's just adding pressure to this...

From five feet away, I seemed apprehensive opposed to his composed state. Just the thought of fighting him sent an earthquake of shivers down and up my spine. He stood straight, waiting for some sort of verbal permission to begin.

**Sakura, just...breath. **

I stepped back with just a tad more confidence...and it was on...

I was tired.

Nah, that's not the right word. Perhaps, exhausted. I haven't sparred continuously with someone in such a long time- back then when my dad used to train me was the last time. He hadn't done that in a while after I had gotten older.

I coughed as my back slammed against a tree. But then my instincts screamed at me and I looked up to see him coming at me again. This guy has more stamina when it comes to fighting than Naruto! I move and barely get out of the way.

His foot shattered the tree at the impact and I shuddered and couldn't help but imagine how I'd get up if that had come in contact with my face. Gaining more strength after a while, I pulled out a kunai from the pouch around my waist. I honestly loved weapon fighting...

I waited for an easy opportunity and swung at him once. Then twice. Then for the third time- just missing by a millimeter each time.

"A kunai?" he inquired, and I nodded. "Are you trying to kill me...?!" I snickered insolently and caught him off guard from behind.

"Now why would I do that?" I whispered into his ear before trapping him into and arm lock. "You know, you should never give your back to your opponent." I advise him. Even from behind I could sense a smirk on his face.

"You're flirting with me." he accused, though it could have also been interpreted as a question.

"Hm, not at all." I say shoving the well-purposed kunai back in the small bag. "And you're flirting with me...?" I didn't need an answer; he always was hitting on me anyway.

"That depends, is it working?" his smirk grew wider as he knew I was blushing. I sneered.

"Not at all."

He escaped after a while and picked up our battle. Kicks and punches were exchanged as well as blocks and throws. The occasional trash-talking was also carried out one by one by both of us. The fight was vigorous and fierce; for all out liveliness was put into it.

But it couldn't last forever- and even he knew that.

'_Thud'_

Yeah, I thought so... it had ended as soon as I exposed an opening and he pinned me to the ground.

* * *

LOL, yeah! 'Get Smart' kicked ass! But I don't own it either :P... Okay, I'm guessing you all know what'll happen next. If not, then you'll have to wait XP.

I also feel a bit ripped off...I have like 21 favs & 30 alerts, and yet only get about 6 (7 at the most) reviews per chapter :(. -sniff- But I still love you all xD. And thanks so much to everyone who's been reading/reviewing every chapter so far. You know who you are ;)!

~FilipinaChick


	8. An Interesting Discovery

Chapter SEVEN  
_An Interesting Discovery_

_Park  
January 6  
5:46 PM_

Crap.

Here I lay on the soft, grassy floor. I used to do this a lot when I was little, only this time I'm completely immobilized by my sparring opponent. My usually tamed pink hair was spread out along the grass that surrounded my head. My perfect clothes are slightly torn and soiled from the dirt and falling into the lake more than once and my bright and lively eyes were tired and weary.

It was over. If he wasn't as worn-out as me, I'm sure he would have won the match.

My arms were helplessly pinned to the ground on either side of my head. Normally I would at least try to squirm my way out, but it was clearly pointless this time. Sitting up wouldn't be a possibility either, for he was practically sitting on my stomach- knees on either side of my hips.

I should have been more aware…ne?

He was breathing heavily, but still managed to keep a smirk on his face. His usual spiked up hair was ruffled to look like a spiky mess on his head. He had a few cuts and bruises (which had appeared a lot faster than I thought), so I had to admit: I did a pretty good job.

I watched as his eyes went from my eyes to my mouth- then to my neck…then to…

Sudden energy had replenished within me as I violently kicked him off. He rolled back pretty far- of course, I had used the rest of my power to get him off- far enough to roughly hit his back on a tree.

"Wow, you guys really take it far." Naruto commented.

"Pervert!" I screamed at him.

"What?! No!" he defended himself. I stood up slowly and walked over to where he sat completely drenched from the willpower to even get up. He looked up at me, still panting hard, as he prepared to explain. "That necklace you're wearing…"

I look down to see it had once again gotten lose from my shirt, now dangling loosely.

"Where'd you get it?" he asked in between breaths.

"Why does it matter to you?" I countered.

"Just answer the question." I looked away in defeat.

"I got it from my best friend when I was younger." I explained. "He was moving, but before he did…he gave it to me."

"What was his name?" he continued. I shrugged.

"Don't remember," That was as far as I could remember. Ironic though, that I could reminisce most of the memories, but I couldn't get his name. "Why do you want to know?"

"Close your eyes," he panted, standing up. I hesitated at first, but my eyes eventually fluttered closed. His fingers ran through a series of small connected chains along his neck, until it was completely revealed. Strange enough, it looked almost identical to mine; a heart, torn in half. There were clear, engraved letters that completed what the rest of my necklace had said,

'_Best….…friends'_

**Oh…wow…**

Then it hit me. I didn't have much time to think about it as my memory stampeded my thoughts with events taking place years back…

Like when we first met. It wasn't exactly a positive meeting, but it was the first time we'd seen each other.

_-Flashback-_

"_Mommy…" I gently tug on the left leg of my mother's pants. Her bright green eyes, like mine, looked down at my own. "Do I have to?" _

"_Sakura, yes you have to." she replied, turning back to the paper in front of her._

"_But…I don't wanna!" I protested. But it didn't do me any good. It was true- school was the least of my worries, but not that I'm being enrolled in one, I might as well deal with it. Or at least…my mom says so. _

"_That's too bad, honey." she told me. Why does my opinion never matter?! One more movement of her wrist and she was finished with the registration paper. Handing it over to the lady behind the counter, she picked me up. "Every kid has to go to school." _

"_But I'm not a kid anymore, mommy." I crossed my arms defiantly, "You said it yourself! I'm a big girl, ne?" _

_The lady at the counter chuckled. _

"_Kids…" my mom smiled. _

"_No." I continued to protest._

"_Yes." she countered with ease. If it was one thing I learned, never argue with someone older than you. Especially your parents. With that, another woman approached the desk. She had her son trailing behind her- and my mom put me down. _

_I was just staring at him. His dark, raven hair was spiked upwards- probably because it was so short. A dark blue shirt and lighter jeans. _

_**CHA!! He's so kawaii!! **_

_I couldn't help but blush at my own thoughts. Scolding my uncontrollable inner voice, I look up to see he's looking at me too. Or rather…glaring at me. What did I do?! Since when was staring such a bad thing? _

"_Ohayo," the woman beside him greeted. _

"_Konnichiwa," my mom answered. They were engaged in a conversation before I knew it- then I turned back to the boy. His mouth moved slightly, most likely about to say something, but her mother had interrupted. She smiled politely at my own mother with a goodbye and walked off with her son. _

_Aw…he's gone. But I did hear something about him being in my class this year. _

_Maybe school won't be so bad… _

Silent meeting. Not much was said then. Until the next time we met; it had involved his older brother, but he finally said something to me.

_-Flashback-_

_It was quiet. Almost completely silent, actually. _

_I was alone, as usual, away from most of the group who were busily chatting with each other. School had just ended for us younger ones, but having really no friends, I was sitting alone on a bridge. My stuff was sitting beside me, untouched, as I watched the water go by underneath my feet. The only sounds I could hear were my quiet sobs, the rushing river, and the distinct chatter from far away. _

_This was one reason to hate school. _

_Everyone was against me. Wherever I went in the school, I'd have people (yes, even older kids) make fun of me for many reasons. One would be my forehead; probably larger than usual, but covered with my bangs, supposedly making it more noticable. Or it could have been my pink hair- some girls were jealous, but others were just plain rude. One of those, or for my height. Not that I was _the _shortest one there, but everyone in my class was at least three inches taller than me. _

_I sighed again and kicked at the water. Much to my surprise, I felt a presence to my right. I look over to see three pairs of legs. My eyes go up to see there were three of the older girls. I think they were the ones who hated me most. _

"_Pinky," their leader called to me with intense dislike. "What are you doing here all alone?" she teased. They would always pick on me when I wasn't with anybody. I didn't answer. Of course, they would probably get even angrier…_

"_Answer the question, forehead." the dark haired one backed her up. _

"_I'm…I'm not." I stammered terribly. The last one to speak had laughed as the brunette kicked my backpack into the water and the leader shoved me to a tree, my feet at least a foot from the ground. I squirmed uncontrollably. But me being four and a half, and this girl being about six or seven, it did me no good._

"_What's the matter, shorty?" she mocked. "Can't get down?" she laughed again as I could feel tears threatening to pour out. The struggling against her grip had also dug scratches on my back and arms from the rough bark behind me. _

"_Put her down," I heard a command coming from behind the bullies. It didn't sound much of a feminine voice, so obviously it wasn't a girl. _

"_Uchiha-san?" the girl that held me went wide-eyed and immediately dropped me. I hit the grassy floor with a 'thud'. Sure enough, my savior (knight in shining armor would make a reasonable explanation) and crush was standing behind them. The Uchihas were well-known and well-respected here. Mostly for 'adult reasons' that most kids wouldn't understand. Like money, I think…_

_But he was also kinda cute from where I stood. Err…was lifted. _

"_Yeah, now leave her alone." he continued. _

"_W-we're sorry!" the blonde apologized sympathetically. He stared them down for another five seconds before they ran off afraid- the last one having tripped on a tree root and land flat on her face. She was hastily helped up while he approached me. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked. To answer, I tried standing up. Bad idea… I lifted my arms to see many red lines all over them, some parallel, some perpendicular to each other. I winced in pain as he tried to help me up himself. _

"_Sasuke?" We heard an older voice from behind. We both turn to see someone similarly good-looking as him, but older. His expression changed once he saw me. He sighed, "What did you do to her?" I wouldn't blame him; my appearance was if I had just been beaten senseless. Disheveled hair, lightly tattered clothes, and a queasy look on my face. _

"_What?! I didn't-"_

"_You always get into trouble…" he shook his head and picked him up. Then turned to me, "Where are your parents?" he asked. Now that he mentioned it, I was the last one here. Except of course, them two. _

"_M-my mom and dad are at work," I answer. "I usually w-walk home." I told him, even though my house was a long way from here. He let his brother down and walked over to me, examining my current condition. He dusted off my clothes and pulled loose leaves from my hair. _

"_Well come on, you can come home with us." he told me after fishing out my belongings from the river. He held both backpacks while I stayed behind following closely. _

_Before we could get any farther, the younger Uchiha stopped and turned to me, a different look on his face as he reached to me. I gasped, unsure what he was going to do…His hand shifted direction up to my hair and plucked out an extra leaf from the top of my head. The plant slowly drifted to the floor as he lightly smiled at me._

"_Come on," he pulled me forward towards his brother- who was way ahead of us at this point. _

It was a bit awkward; staying at his house until my mom came to pick me up. She, much like me, was very grateful that I wasn't on the school grounds anymore- where danger was practically everywhere.

_-Flashback-_

"_Honey," a tall, beautiful woman caught her son's attention. She was the same woman, I recall, from the day my mom enrolled me to school. "Who's this?" she asked about me. He shrugged, obviously not knowing my name. _

"_I-I'm Sakura." I introduce myself. "Haruno Sakura." _

"_Oh; a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." she complimented, running a hand through my ruffled pink hair. _

"_Sasuke, why did you bring her here?" she inquired, and her oldest son answered for him as he plopped down on the living room couch. _

"_She said her parents don't come home until later, so we brought her here." he explained and I nodded to confirm. I also mentioned something about my own house being around the corner. On the way to their house, we had passed by my home, though nobody was there. Yet…_

_She told me she'd call my parents as I'd go 'elsewhere' and do 'whatever'. _

_Much to my surprise (and delight), Sasuke took the time to entertain me until my mother would come pick me up. He was a lot different than what others had told me before; nice, sweet, and polite. Of course, things that were said were from his fan girls. Which shouldn't say anything at all. _

_You know how two kids…they first meet each other and are uneasy around each other and know nothing about the other one? Then the next moment they're practically inseparable. That's probably the best illustration I could think of…_

_It took my mom until six at night to come and fetch me from here…the elegant sound of the doorbell rung throughout the house. Loud enough to catch my attention from upstairs in his room. Time had gone by rather quickly, considering I didn't want to go home just yet. _

"_Sakura…?" she called, a thick hint of stress in her tone. A look of major relief crossed her face at the sight of me heading her way followed by a young boy. "You're okay." She sighed deeply, comforted. _

"_Mom, I-"_

"_Thank you so much, Mikoto-san." she thanked my new friend's mom appreciatively. _

"_No problem," she reassured. "I wouldn't mind watching your daughter after school until you come home." Wait, that means this shouldn't be the last time! I smile, calmed at their conversation. _

That time was also when my mother and his got closer- very close friends by the end of that month I believe. With their friendship, I had also gotten close to him. My fifth birthday could be a decent example…

_-Flashback-_

_I was bored. _

_Not angry, not sad, not ungrateful I was no longer a four year old (I was actually rather excited I was turning five). Just…bored. Many of my classmates were here, but none of them I really paid attention to. Maybe a 'thanks for coming' and a welcome smile as my mom told me and they were off talking to each other. _

_Of course, Sasuke wasn't here…yet. Which is one of the many reasons I merely sat on the couch, bored as ever. Nobody to talk to. _

_My eyes were focused forward at the giant television screen where they were showing one of my favorite Japanese kids' shows. It was entertaining, but still; I was alone. Don't forget bored..._

'_Ding Dong' _

_Oh, spoke too soon. I couldn't see well from where I sat, but most of the girls- and some boys- crowded near the front door where they stood. Just as I expected though; my friend was incredibly popular in school having hundreds of fan girls (once again, some boys) trailing behind him wherever he went. And I had to accept that. _

_But the cluster eventually broke apart and they all went back to their own smaller groups. I felt a weight on the right side of the couch. Too distracted at my own thoughts, I hadn't realized someone approach…_

"_Sakura," he caught my attention. I was relieved at his presence. It really showed me no matter how much those rabid fans would try to smother him, he'd usually come to me anyway._

"_Sasuke-kun?" it had been a little less than a year since we first met- but we had both already been accustomed to the added suffix at the end of his name. He smiled cutely at me,_

"_Happy birthday…"_

_-End Flashback-_

But it wasn't finished there…

I had also mused over the time we had our first…"fight" .

_-Flashback-_

_It was another typical day at school: boredom, learning, boredom, lunch, boredom, more work, boredom, and then time to go home. Too bad it had just started. I spotted my best friend sitting under our (by that, I mean our favorite) tree. Smiling, I make my way there and sit down._

_Poke…_

"_Sasuke-kun." Another poke. He hasn't said anything in a while; what's up with him? "Sasuke-kun!" I try again complemented with an added nudge. Instead of replying like I expected, he stayed quiet, head rested lazily on his arms._

"_What's wrong with you?" I ask, irritated at his irregular silence. _

"_Sakura," he growled. "I'm tired, okay?" _

"_Tired?" I push as he nodded, face hidden in his hands. I got a muffled 'yes' as well. "I-"_

"_Sakura." he scowled and I lightly flinched. "Could you…leave me alone for a while?" he tried to ask nicely. _

"_But…you-" I stop in mid sentence… then restart, "W-why?" he sighed, aggravated._

"_Because…you're annoying." he said flatly, refusing to look at me. _

"_I'm…annoying?" I choked. Why would he say _that_? _

"_Yes." he snapped. From there, I had let my temper answer for me. _

"_Fine…!" I found it hard to yell at him. I stood up angrily, "If I'm annoying, then…" I paused there to think up the right words. I was probably being a bit melodramatic here, but I have to admit; being called annoying is pretty offensive. "I'm…not your friend anymore!" You know, the whole friendship breakup once there's a fight._

_I angrily stomp off after he merely shrugged at my words. _

_It took him a day. Exactly a day: twenty-four hours, though I'm not precise on minutes or seconds…but still a day nevertheless. To talk to me again, that is. It was about the time of day when he told me off the other day, and I was sitting by the bridge once more, waiting for my (or his) mother to pick me up. _

"_Sakura?" I heard a familiar voice behind me, but refused to look back when I realized who it was. "Come on, that was yesterday." he stepped around to get in front of me. _

_I struggled to fight back a smile as I 'hmphed' and turned away. It didn't surprise me so much that he continued to get a hold of my attention. _

"_I'm sorry," he sighed, running a hand through his short, spiky hair. "You know I didn't mean that stuff…" I loosened up a bit and he was convinced. "You still mad?" I giggled lightly and responded. _

"_No, I'm no." I smiled brightly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I walked off to my mom's car. I couldn't help but noticing his cheeks flush a bright pink when I did so..._

And yet, that was…probably five out of a hundred I could remember.

I stood, frozen. Like an idiot before a intricate calculus problem. It hadn't been that long since the last thing was said between us, but I was sure he could tell I wasn't going to be the first one to talk. I clutched at the necklace around my neckline, still to dazed to even move.

How could I forget such a remarkable matter?!

Had I really been _that _stupid as to overlook that he could have been my best friend from long ago? I mean, I had all the clues at hand, but I still fall short and let my damn inner ignore the fact as well.

**Hey, it wasn't my fault either!**

I wasn't saying that…nor was I implying it either…..

Speechless- could be one word to describe me right now. Every time I tried to say something, my mouth could barely move- let alone come up with anything besides a squeal or nothing at all. He stared back at me, expression almost the same as mine, though he still managed to stay the slightest bit calmer than me.

I turned away, breaking eye contact. So what now? Where do we go from here? Simply resume our 'past' friendship...? Perhaps we could start over; clear all the previous things that had happened and start with a clean slate. The list was endless. But one thing was definitely out of the picture: I couldn't just forget about him.

"Sakura," he called and I looked back at him. "You don't remember...?" he half teased, half asked seriously. So my best friend grew up to be a jerk: didn't see that coming.

"And you?" I refused to be accentuated. Especially about _that. _He stood up from his earlier position and walked over to where I stood.

"Somewhat," he answered. "As opposed to you; who forgot completely." My countenance grew cold, glaring at his insolence. But the fact that his own mesmerizing eyes were slowly but surely manipulating my own prevented my frown from lasting any longer. My eyes softened after a while…and then my inner took over.

Last thing I discerned was his full form- still tattered clothes and fatigued expression. And before I knew it, my chin was tucked into my left arm- in which my left hand was attached to my right one. I felt his (may I add hard and well-built) body against my petite figure. After half a minute, I felt a pair of arms make their way around my waist…

I was still lacking words, but somehow managed to mumble a barely audible 'I missed you'. He chuckled lightheartedly indicating he did hear me. Probably his way of saying, 'you too'. I think…

"Wait, so…" we heard Naruto speak up. I pulled away to get a good view of him and Hinata standing just feet away from us. "…You two…" he analyzed, "knew each other before?" he finished.

"Hn," he answered for me. "Yeah."

"Whoa…" he laughed. "I did not see that coming."

"Naruto, shouldn't you go be stupid somewhere else?" I taunt.

"Well…" He, in turn, jokingly frowned and took hold of Hinata's hand. "Come on Hinata-chan," he continued, oblivious to her reddening face, and stalked off. Probably off to get some ramen…I turned back to see him smirking down at me.

"You've grown," he commented having my cheeks warm up at the sentence's multiple meanings. I disregarded it though; despite how easily he can manipulate my emotions, I'll learn how to get used to it eventually.

"You too," I replied, taking down my ponytail and removing my gloves. "But your hair looks like a chicken's butt." I teasingly ruffled his already unkempt hair. He smirked/glared as I stepped back.

"You did not just satirize my hair." he played, and I stuck my tongue out.

"What if I did?" I retorted…and ran. I didn't need an answer as he started off behind me.

* * *

Yow, this was rather short...But I just wanted to get this out of the way :P

Oh yeah, REVIEW! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for…right? So, whatd'dya think? Please don't hesitate to point out mistakes: grammar or just in general. Tell me if I should revise this or anything. I mean, I don't get much criticism- but I'm not _that _good XD. However, I'm not saying to flame me for no reason. Just point out whatever you find a mistake. Yeah, darn my perfectionist nature!

~FilipinaChick


	9. News, Jealousy and Lee?

Chapter EIGHT  
_News, Jealousy and...Lee?_

_Sasuke's room  
January 8  
6:59 AM_

"Sasuke-kun." He didn't move.

"Go away, Itachi." came a muffled reply.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm not Itachi." I sat down and felt him tense.

He groaned face-first into his pillow. I thought to myself…what else is loud and obnoxious? Quickly, I pulled out my cell phone and playing my favorite ring tone, I held it to his ear. "Sakura!" he whined and pulled the comforter over his head. I sighed and climbed onto his King-sized bed.

"Come on…" I urged, kicking him lightly in the leg. "Get up." He shifted, and just when I thought I won, I felt something sweep from under my feet breaking the contact between the soles my feet and the mattress. I squealed involuntarily as he caught me, making my fall just a tad bit softer.

"I'm up," he stated. "Happy?" I glared.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

We both heard light footsteps get louder and our first assumption was someone was coming this way. Out of nowhere, he pinned me down and pulled the sheets over us. "What are you-?!"

"Oi, Sasuke. Mom said-" he stopped as soon as he opened the door, with a strange leer on his face. Oh I get it…he's gonna pay for this.

"I-Itachi-nii-san! I-It's not-" I tried to protest, but he snickered and rolled his eyes, stopping me. I blushed terribly and watched as Sasuke smirked down at me.

"What?" he turned to his brother.

"Never mind," he shook his head. "I'll just tell mom you two were _busy_." he laughed at his own little perverted joke before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"What the heck?!" I pushed him off once the footsteps completely subsided and I was sure he was gone.

"That's just what you get for waking me up." he stood up and the blush returned to my cheeks. "Why? It's not like he's gonna tell anybody…Except maybe my parents." I angrily chucked a pillow at him.

"You're sick." I deadpanned, getting up as well.

"Thank you." he grabbed a towel and walked into the large bathroom on the west wall.

It didn't take him very long. Though I had barely noticed him step out of the shower, due to the distractions of his giant flat-screen television on his wall. I had it turned on to some Filipino channel, playing some dramatic soap opera, I'm guessing.

"…_May sasabihin ako sayo… (…I have something to tell you…)" the man stammered uncontrollably in front of a woman. She stared at him for a while before he continued, "I-Iiwanan ko ikaw. (I-I'm leaving…you.) " he said sincerely. _

I sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for the girl to do/say something.

"_Nanaman?! (Again?!)" she screamed at him, and he was a bit taken aback with her force. "Bakit ka aalis, ha?! Anong ginawa ko na mali?! (Why are you leaving?! What did I do wrong?!)" she begged. _

I stared intently, tears threatening to fall out and I could feel my whole body tense. Yep, we women tend to get a little into our shows.

"_Wala, (Nothing)" he continued. "Pero kalimutan mo na lang ako. Wala na akong magagawa. (Just forget about me. There's nothing more I can do) ." _

I clutched at the remote tighter. What was she going to do?

**No! Don't leave her!!**

"_Lagi naman ganito! Sinasabi mo mahal mo ako, tapos iiwanan mo ako! (It's always like this! You tell me you love me, then you leave!)" she yelled at his face, waterfalls of tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Alam mo…pagod na ako! Hindi ko na kailangan ikaw! (You know, I'm sick of it! I don't need you anymore!)" she stopped there as her quiet sobs became uncontrollable weeping._

"_Wag kang ganyan. (Don't be like that)" he comforted her as she buried her face into his shirt. "Alam mong kailangan ko tong gawin." (You know I have to do this) ."_

Oh wow. I'm actually crying. I mean, I'm surprised I actually get some of this.

_She sniffed. Who knew Filipinos were such good actors? _

"_Okay na, (It's okay)" he smiled weakly. "Pero alamin mo: mahal na mahal kita… (Just know: I love you very much)" she looked up to him as he lifted her chin up and-_

"_What _are you watching?" I heard a familiar voice to the right. I turned my attention away from the television to see Sasuke had finished. His hair was wet and spiked up as he held a towel to it, drying out the water. He wore a pair of shorts…still searching for a shirt in his drawer. I was sure my inner fainted…

**No, I'm good. But I'm likin' this…**

Sick. Just...sick.

"Uh…" I stammered. "Some Filipino show." I replied, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"You understand what they're saying?" I nodded.

"Some of it." I explained. "I know:…he was leaving her…then she confessed she loved him." I think… "But that's about it."

"Aa." he said as he finally got on a shirt and sat beside me on his bed, now watching as the two on the T.V. carried on their conversation.

**Aw.**

Shut…up?!

He ran the brush through his hair a few times, getting it back to its usual chicken-butt style. He, now unlike me, was focused on the screen, trying to contemplate what was going on. I examined him: the loose-fitting uniform top did a poor job of hiding his well-built body. The baggy pants fell to his knees, and he had on his necklace.

"Hn…" he gave up after a while of trying to understand what they were talking about. "You ready?" I snapped out of my dazed state and turned the television off.

It had been a regular schedule now that he'd take me to and from school, unless or course my mom gets off work early or at least when I get my driver's license (which he finds humorous and teases me about it). It's pretty hard to ignore the stares and possibly rumors going around- but come on, it's a heck of a lot better than that school bus…

--

_History  
January 8  
8:43 AM_

What?!

You call this a grade? I always thought of a 55 as more of my monthly allowance…but a grade?! My eyes scan the paper which resembled a bloody floor. I stared in awe as my neatly written answers in grey pencil lead were hardly seen under all the red X's. Just beneath where I had written my name lay a fat, dark 'F' along with the horrid number I doubted was the grade.

"…And I thought I did bad." I look up to see Sasuke sitting beside me.

"Very funny," I sarcastically mumbled. He was just about to put away his own test when I caught a glimpse of a bold-written '92' on the top. I feel like slapping myself…

We had gotten closer since weeks ago when we found out about our past relationship. Instead of completely detaching himself like he does with almost everybody else in the school, I'm actually one of the girls he talks to. Let alone allow being seen in public with (which frankly, I think shows his personality pretty well).

The awkward gap had disappeared mostly. And by mostly, I mean my uncontrollable, annoying crush on him is still there. I'm not very surprised; even when we were little my mom had told me she saw "symptoms" of me showing some sort of infatuation with him. But honestly, I think friendship is more important than that. And I'd rather not ruin the intimacy between us with that.

**What are you saying?! **

Uh…I _was _saying-

**No, I know what you said! But what the hell?! **

Just shut up. Somehow I also felt more open to him. Like Ino only…he's my _guy _friend. Speaking of Ino; once I told her about it, she took it rather…well…

_-Flashback-_

"_So, Forehead, how'd it go yesterday?" Ino-pig asked casually, as if she asked me this everyday (which I had to admit, she literally did). It had been a half a day since my memory decided to come back after its escape. Of course, nobody really knew- besides Naruto and Hinata (and my parents who had told me they knew all along), though I was planning on telling Ino sooner or later. _

"_What?" I snap out of my thoughts and turn back to my friend. She had shut her book and was now paying full attention to me. "Oh, that…"_

"_What happened? Did he hurt you?! 'Cause you're my best friend, and if he did anything to you, I'm gonna kick his-"_

"_Ino," I laughed. "That's…not what I was getting to." _

"_Okay then," she calmed down a bit, "Go on…?" It took me about five minutes for me to explain the whole thing. Mostly because we girls tend to tell our whole life story when asked a simple question. She listened intently the whole way, evidently intrigued by both my failed memory and idiotic nature. _

"…_so..., yeah." I concluded. She stayed frozen, her brain still processing all the information I had just given it. _

"_That. Is. So cool!" she screamed, attracting the rest of the class's interest. She shooed their attention and turned back to me. "I have to tell everyone!" she squealed and stood up, to be stopped by myself. _

"_They…all already know." I lied. I couldn't have them all know at once! _

"_Wait, so…" she pouted. "I, your SECOND best friend, am the last one you told about your biggest discovery?!" she seemed upset, not forgetting to emphasize the word second. _

"_Well…n-no, I-"_

"_Save it," she turned away dramatically, causing both of us to laugh it off anyway after a while. "But am I really the last one to find out?" I shook my head and she smiled happily. "Okay then! I'll go tell them right now!" She proudly stood up and dashed out the door at the timing of the bell. _

"_Wait, Ino-!" but she was already out of sight once I called after her. I shrugged and sighed before walking out as well. _

See? She took it well. Karin on the other hand…

_-Flashback-_

"_You what?!" _

"_That's right, so you can just shove you old fan girl days up your-!"_

"_Ino…" I cut her off. She cleared her throat and left the rest to me. I, once again, explained carefully- watching as her expression went from surprised to angry, to shocked, then to upset. Bipolar much? Ino and I on the other hand, smiled triumphantly before walking off. _

"Tsh, showoff." I scoffed and he turned back to me, smirking.

"Whatever, Sa-ku-ra." he whispered, having my heart jump. I hate it when he does that… "You're just jealous."

"Of…?" I challenged.

"Uh, my awesomeness." he offered.

"If you say so, Mr. Awesome." I played along. He turned his attention to Naruto as I walked over to my girl friends.

"Forehead," Ino was first to greet me, followed by the others. "What'd you get on the test?"

"…I failed." I deadpanned without hesitation. "Was it really that hard?"

"I got a 'C'." her posture slumped. "Tenten?"

"I got a 'B'." she replied with the next letter to our staircase of grades. I'm usually a straight-A student, so this is pretty unacceptable if you ask me. I mean, normally it's Ino moping because my GPA is higher than hers. "Then again, I studied."

My nose scrunched up after a while at the guilt of "forgetting" to study. A smirk played on Ino's lips at Tenten's words and thought for a moment before speaking up, "Ano, Tenten." she started. "You were with Neji-san yesterday, studying." she confirmed and the girl nodded. "…_Just_ studying…?"

"What?!" she was startled with Ino's teasing. Her widened eyes and fully red face would be good proof.

"Ew, mental images…" Hinata closed both eyes, shaking off the perverted thoughts of her cousin and one of her best friends doing _that_. Somehow, those subliminal images had gotten to Tenten and her pink cheeks turned darker. And I mean _darker_.

"Perverts…" she looked away, hiding her embarrassment.

"We're just playing with you, Tenten." I laughed, a bit ashamed to be part of this. I mean, I have been on the other side before…

--

_Science  
January 8  
9:38 AM_

I casually stepped into the science room, seemingly uncaring who saw I was the last one in. Despite the whole class being here already, Kakashi still wasn't. Now, I'm not complaining- I would have been in trouble if he was.

I unconsciously walked over to my usual seat, only to regain consciousness after noting there was someone else in my seat. Karin. My arm goes limp, dropping my backpack as her eyes meet mine in a 'Glare-a-thon'.

"Move."

"No." I was standing on the same side of the table, also next to Sasuke. "Go sit down!" she commanded, irritated of my presence. I shrugged and comfortably seated myself onto my best friend's lap- mentally wiping off the blush making its way to my cheeks.

"Happy?" I asked, and she glared. I felt two arms go around my waist, pulling me closer, as he whispered something in my ear.

"You're heavy, you know that?" he teased. I fake-pouted and leaned back as our tardy teacher walked in.

"You're late." Naruto deadpanned, as if this was a scheduled routine (which…it actually was).

"I know, I know- but I…" he started as I lost attention in his explanation; though noting he had mentioned some things about some sort of dilemma. How his new girlfriend's sister is "obviously undermining their relationship". How she was considered a "leathery hag". Or…an "ungrateful whore". Sometimes even a "unappreciative bitch".

He was venting: and even Naruto could see. Though, I have to admit this is a little interesting.

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Ino stopped him.

"Right." he sniffed, and turned to my direction. "Miss Haruno; Uchiha-san isn't a chair." I smiled weakly and he sarcastically returned it. "Please go take a seat." He reluctantly let me go (before hearing inconspicuous gloating from the redhead) as I grabbed my stuff to head to the seat beside Hinata.

"Hey," she greeted, and I replied with the same.

"Now, before we start our work for today, I have an announcement." Kakashi-sensei continued. Gah, hope it's not the continuation of his ranting…maybe he should just get a new girlfriend…? I mean, I'm sure I saw Anko-sensei checking him out some time ago… "As some of you know, there is a gala coming up- about a month from now, sponsored by the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan."

I turned to Hinata, who looked down as if it was her fault our little circle of friends didn't know about this. But she was paying attention anyway as our teacher continued, "But it's better to get things out of the way earlier." he explained. "If you are interested, I suggest talking to Sasuke, Hinata, or Neji about it."

All eyes turned to said people for a while. The stares receded after a while, to be replaced by Ino's sudden happiness.

"Awesome!" Talk about delayed reaction.

"Alright…get with your assigned partners and complete the lab work from yesterday…" he explained, his voice trailing off as he got more _into_ his book. I watched as Karin scowled as Sasuke ditched her and came to me.

"Mmm, look who comes crawling back." I joked, resting my chin on my hand.

"Hn." he took the seat beside me. "I don't know what possessed me to go sit over there." I laughed at his remark. I wonder how her parents put up with her…nah, that's a bit off-topic. I sensed him tense up a bit as he initiated a new subject, "That gala…are you going?"

I was a bit bewildered with the sudden question. "Maybe." I shrugged. "Why?"

"'Cause I _have_ to," It was his turn to shrug. "It'd be a little less boring if you were there." I blushed at the comment. Was it just me, or did that have multiple meanings to it? I thought about it for a second or two before answering.

"Well then, it depends." I said slowly, watching his expression. He looked down, and dropped the subject. But it was then when I realized: maybe it was his way of asking _me_ to go with _him_. The blush returned to my face. No problem…I'll just bring it up again later, I suppose.

--

_Lunch  
January 8  
12:39 AM_

Out in the school courtyard.

It was very nice, to get some fresh air every once in a while. We had procured our lunches and had all agreed to meet outside in the quad for the period. The place was full, actually. Evidently, many people wanted to get out of the building and had come outside as well.

"MPH!" Ino screamed, face-first into her arms on the table.

"Ino, it's okay." Hinata rolled her eyes. Our normally loud-mouthed hectic friend was…moping.

"No it's not." her head shot up at the attempt to get her to stop. "The freakin' blonde _bitch_ asked him and he. Said. Yes." she looked back at me after explaining for the fifth time. By 'blonde bitch' though, she was referring to Temari, Senior of the school, and sister to Gaara and Kankuro. It had her _pissed_ as her crush solemnly nodded in agreement to accompany the girl to the formal event mentioned last period.

"You haven't asked yet, though." Tenten leaned back forward in her seat. "I mean, for all you know, he could just be trying to get you jealous."

"Jealous?" I scoffed in answer for her. "She's…way past that by now." There was fury in her eyes, that much I could tell. Surely, that's nowhere _near_ covetous. Her eyes softened for a millisecond, then grew cold once again.

Letting out another frustrated groan, Hinata sympathetically, and awkwardly, pat her back. The guys were all at the table to our right, though far enough not to hear our conversations. They're in…you know, their own little world: which consisted of quiet emotionless surroundings, death auras, and insulting of Naruto.

Out of nowhere, my side of the table grew darker, and I looked up, inferring there was someone standing right by me.

It was a boy, about my age. Strange enough, he was wearing green _spandex_. Bushy eyebrows. And his hair was trimmed into a perfect bowl-cut. His eyes shined with some sort of passion…he smiled widely at me.

"Sakura-chan, my _youthful_ cherry blossom!" he called for me as I heard giggles from my friends and awkward looks from the guys.

"Heh…Lee-san." I smiled meekly.

"Sakura-chan," he repeated. "Would you go to the gala with _me_? Please accept my offer!" he practically yelled as I was pressured with two answers. Yes…or no? Before I could consider either of those, Sasuke was by my side. "If you don't, I will take the time to better myself to fit your standards so that you MAY enjoy the gala with me!"

"I'm sorry, she can't." I looked at him, surprised.

"Ne, Sasuke." Ino turned to him. "Since when could you decide for Sakura-chan?" I elbowed her in the ribs. He just freaking saved me and she had to ruin it. They all turned back to me. I took a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

"I'll…think about it." I replied, afraid of hurting him. I mean, he's nice and sweet and all, but…kinda weird most of the time.

"O-okay…" he looked down and a pang of guilt hit me. I was about to reassure him it wasn't his fault, but he suddenly turned to our brunette friend. "Tenten! Would you-" he wasn't able to finish his question, for Neji had seated himself beside her.

"Lee," he nodded politely. The boy's face fell as he shook his head. It was then when his mentor, Gai-sensei, had come in.

"Lee!!" he repeated. "It is time for your training! We shall practice with the burning flame of YOUTH within us!" Um…not so sure if that made much sense, but okay…

"Gai-sensei!" he yelled, anime tears descending down either side of his face.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Okay!" Tenten interrupted.

"I will see you later, Sakura-chan!" They nodded and ran off, leaving us a bit bewildered. "And…what was that about?" she turned to Neji.

"Hn," he shrugged, having his own cousin smirk at him.

"Jealous, nii-san?" she smiled innocently at him.

"Tsh, no." he stood up, a light shade of pink not leaving unnoticed by us all. He left, closing the opportunity to rag on him further for the previous show of protectiveness. We watched as he left for the building. He was replaced by Naruto, who had sat in the empty gap between Tenten and Hinata, and Shikamaru. Our table had become ineptly crowded since then.

"And you?" I now refer to Sasuke, who had patently dropped the conversation about his own behavior.

"Hn." he repeated Neji's reply. "You would have said no anyway."

"Well…" I shifted uncomfortably; he was right on that. "…so?"

"Exactly, now go tell him no." he commanded. "I mean…he's gonna ask again, you know."

"Haha! Teme's jealous!" Naruto burst out into laughter, now face-first into his arm. Sasuke looked at him, a seemingly emotionless look on his face- but there was a hidden glare in there. _Was _he _jealous_? Or you know, it could just be over-protectiveness. He is my best friend, and Lee could be kinda…

**Aw, he IS jealous! **

I had to debate with my inner on that one. Silence followed Naruto's hilarity, it was then I decided to leave the scene.

"Okay, well…" I took my stuff and stood up. "I'm gonna go. I'll se you later, Sasuke-kun." he nodded in reply and I walked off.

* * *

**Other Author's pointless ramble that you may (or may not) want to read: **NOO! I'm running low on ideas! Why do you think it took me TWO weeks to friggin' update- then how this chapter was shorter than the others?! -slams head on wall-. HELP ME! I have some ideas, but most of them are irrelevant :P.

And! If you've been convinced otherwise, this is still Shika/Ino. I just, you know, added a bit of controversy between the two. And yet more to come as well.

Remember…IDEAS!  
~FilipinaChick


	10. Konohamaru!

Chapter NINE  
_Konohamaru!_

_Homeroom (aka Free Period)- school concourse  
January 8  
2:45 PM_

Ah, the calm serenity of the courtyard. Apparently Kakashi-sensei had been brooding all day so our class decided to take him outside for fresh air. It does good every once in a while, and it wouldn't hurt our grade…? So yeah, I'm back in the concourse for homeroom.

Other classes were out in addition. My luck was pushed once more as Ino, Tenten and Hinata were here too. We sat under the shade of a large tree not so far from the building; Tenten was leaning leisurely against its trunk, Hinata was sitting on her knees while Ino and I used our backpacks as pillows and the soft grass corresponded to a bed. The weather was fairly windy outside, blowing the trees so that their leaves swayed in an unrelenting dance. And the clouds blocked almost all traces of the sun. You would think it was about to rain, but the climate here in Konoha is pretty arbitrary.

The atmosphere was almost silent. With the exception of distinct chatter among the students out here and the calm current of air casually passing by.

"Sakura-chan!!" Normally someone who would yell my name like that would be at least five meters distant from me. But I looked up to see they were standing by my side, towering over my sitting figure. It was Lee. His bright smile and hopeful eyes had me flinch a bit.

"Yes?" Ino answered for me.

"My lovely cherry blossom!" He started. If only all boys were like this, Earth would be Heaven… "Have you considered my offer yet?" For a moment, I felt as if I was dog piled in the middle of a football game; Ino's so-called-encouraging smile did nothing but pound on my brain. Hinata's hidden smirk only stuck needles in it. Tenten's wretched attempt to conceal laughter was killing me. And Lee's positive, expectant outlook delivered the finishing blow to my poor, defenseless mind.

So what do I say?! I wouldn't want to be rude as to decline him again. The guilt would just eat me up (then again, it would either way…) I took short glances at everyone once more to see they haven't changed much; though the smile on Lee had faded just a bit.

_"Exactly, now go tell him no..........I mean…he's gonna ask again, you know."_

"I, uh…" my throat was dry and the words were choking me. What was there to say? Oh Kami…I'm going to regret this later… "Um, sure." the words slipped out of my mouth before I could think twice. And thus, let the remorse begin.

"YOSH! Thank you so much, Sakura-chan!" he threw his fists in the air. "I promise; you will not regret this!" he yelled, and before I could say more, he had dashed off into another direction.

Oh, I think I already am...

"How sweet of you, Sakura-_chan_!" Ino giggled. I irritably narrowed my eyes towards Ino, shot my best fake-smile, and buried my face into my palms. Silence then invaded the atmosphere once more.

I mean, it's just _one _night, right?

**Well, yeah. But-**

AH! No, I don't want to hear it. You'll just make things worse.

…**Well…!**

But I turned to Ino after a while to see another rather glum look on her face. "Ino, are you okay?" I asked. Apparently, she had been staring blankly into space; like that one zombie movie I watched last week. Ew… "Ino?" I try again, this time waving my hand in inches from her face. She blinked.

"Aa. I'm fine." she smiled believably. Her calm expression was soon replaced with a devilish smirk. "Forehea- err, Sakura," There she goes again with the whole saying-my-real-name-sweetly-thing. I wonder what she's planning this time. "Would you mind me borrowing Sasuke-kun for the gala?" I charily raised an eyebrow. She was definitely up to something.

"Please?!" she practically pleaded me. "I promise it won't mean anything! I mean, I already told you I was way over him, and that he was nothing more than a friend to me."

"Ino…"

"I just need this for a little while. You know it's for Shika-kun!" she watched me listen to her rant, waiting for my bemused expression to change in any way. "I know now for sure he's going, which means so do I- but everyone already has someone to go with except for me!"

"Ino." I stated a bit more firmer.

"And of course, Sasuke…heck, even Lee now has a date for then! Come on Forehead, I'm desperate and-"

"Ino!" it took me a while to process all she had thrown at me. I took another pause after cutting her short to finish my thoughts. And when it all pieced together, something inside me clicked. She was going to ask Sasuke to the gala…like a date. Um…not so sure I'm okay with that, but…

"So…?" she pushed for an answer. I shrugged, leaving it an open-ended response. Her eyes brightened; she had taken it as a yes.

**What the f- **

Language. Watch yourself…and don't get all pouty with me…!

She squealed and practically tackled me to the floor in a bear hug, her limbs refusing to let me breathe properly. I was satisfied that she was barely moping anymore and that I could have been of assistance to that, but also some other emotion I couldn't quite catch.

**Aw, my little Saku-chan is jealous! Emphasis on **_**jealous**_**. **

Huh? Okay, I am not- emphasis on _not_- jealous. So my female best friend is taking my guy best friend to a formal event that I also happen to be attending as well. So I'll be forced to watch them together for a whole evening. And so it is partially my fault for getting us into this mess. It's not like it's a bad thing! …Right?

**Not if I can help it.**

Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?! No, you know what; I have no time for to bicker with my annoying conscience/inner self. Ino's taking Sasuke, and I am not jealous. Period. I stepped out of my own little world to come back to Earth. Her arms were still around me, when I realized I wasn't breathing either.

"…I-Ino…" I choked. I was sure my face wasn't its normal skin-color by now. She released me and I inhaled deeply, taking in all the oxygen I had previously lacked.

"I love you, Saki-chan!" she said lastly before running off in another direction. Ugh, again with the guilt…

She made her way to him, walking as if she was part of a runway; her arms took turns back and forth, her route was straight, and she lightly swayed her hips involuntarily (probably by force of habit). Anxiety from my side made it seem like forever until she got to him and sat down beside him.

He seemed rather unfazed by her presence; that or he's simply ignoring her. Her mouth moved, but it was hard to perceive what she was saying from this far away. On the other hand, I had found Naruto at a different table a few yards away from them nudge awake a sleeping Shikamaru. The blonde shook him until his eyes slowly opened and he received a smack on the head. A few words were said between the two before they looked over to where Ino and Sasuke were.

Shikamaru's expression completely changed as he watched and listen to the two converse: he looked uncomfortable, I could tell that much. They both stayed silent as Ino now had more spectators. She changed from talking, to listening, to (by the looks of it) a subtle argument. Subtle to most people, but I can tell when Ino starts to beg. She slapped her hands together and gave a pouty look.

He answered her after a few seconds; an answer that got her to turn to me. Shit; she accused me somehow, didn't she? I looked away as if I had no idea what was going on before they could anyone else could look back at me.

My attention flickered to our little group (which had been unusually quiet for too long) for the mean time: Hinata had her face buried in her book. Her small hands clutched tightly at the broad edges of the book and her eyebrows were pulled together; she was clearly focused on her novel. Tenten, being the laid back type, was turned away. Her foot tapped the dirt in a steady beat, a slender black iPod sat in her hand. I called out to her, but the music was probably blaring in her ears a bit too loud for she had completely ignored me.

Once I was aware they weren't looking in my direction anymore, my gaze returned to them.

He shrugged and looked away…

She spoke once more, notably closer to him than before, though he had not replied, and grinned widely. He said yes, didn't he…? She thanked him gratefully and strode over to us excitedly.

Shikamaru had been watching her the whole time, as well as her retreat back to us. His face was indecipherable, but I could still see past his eyes a little bit.

Like Sasuke and Neji (which is very understandable on why they are close friends), he is pretty hard to read. Emotionless as it seems. But jealousy was definitely one thing he had publicly illustrated- even just for a second. I heard another voice that ripped my attention away from him.

"He said yes!!" she bragged, triggering something in my stomach to snap. I smiled back anyway.

**See? J-e-a-l-o-u-s; Jealous.**

Okay, you're not a cheerleader; and yes, I get your point. But why should I be jealous?! He's my _best friend_. Nothing more, nothing less. That's like…me and Ino, which is worse than wrong.

**The difference? Ino's a girl. Of course that's **_**wrong**_**. You're jealous.**

You suck.

**Thank you, I take pride in that. Now admit it. You're jealous.**

Admit…what?

**You're jealous.**

There's no reason to be jealous.

**You are so intractable. So let's take this one step at a time. First off, admit you love him...then we move on to you being jealous.**

What?! But…I-I…he-…huh?

**Speechless. I thought so. Now then...you're jealous.**

No!

At this point, I was sure my cheeks matched my hair. I turned away to keep them from noticing and to elude questioning. I really had no reasonable explanation besides the voice inside my head is trying to sabotage both my love life and my social/personal life. Which would, no doubt, make me sound rather crazy.

"Almost forgot; Tenten," she continued. "Neji-san wants you." she gestured to the table she was at as Hinata looked up from her book for the first time. She was...smirking? I understand though; you'd have to be pretty dense to not know what she was being sent for. Hinata's smirk grew contagious and was soon upon all our faces.

She stuffed her iPod into her pocket and walked over to where Ino was last.

"Hinata," Ino continued. "You are going to the gala, right?"

"Y-yes." she confirmed.

"Okay good. I don't think I could survive alone." she added dramatically. "So…who with?"

"My family is o-one of the s-sponsors…which m-means I _have_ to go." A bookmark was placed in the middle of her large book so her full focus was on us. "But…m-my father made it obligatory I am a-accompanied by K-Kiba-san."

Ino slumped over to get more comfortable before catching on. "Aa. You want to go with Naruto-baka, don't you?"

She gasped perceptibly and shifted her gaze around the place as her pale cheeks had gone from light to a dark shade of red.

"I-I'm not sure he's c-coming in the first place." she lightly stammered. Cute though, how most of the time she's pretty confident. But when it comes to Naruto, her stutter comes back.

"And this is where we come in, yes?"

"We?" I quoted her unenthusiastically.

"Come on, forehead." she encouraged. "We make a good team, ne?"

"Well…yeah," I started, the first thing that came to my mind was our last encounter with Karin. And yes, we did make a rather good team. "But…"

"But?"

"I'd rather not interfere." I stated. But she hadn't given up.

"But, this time it's for Hinata-chan!" she urged, and I sighed. "We'll see what we can do." she turned back to Hinata, highlighting the words 'we'll' and 'we'.

"Nobody's gonna get hurt though…right?" I asked. But as soon as the words slipped out, I immediately regretted it.

"No." she replied innocently. I would have answered to that- if Tenten hadn't come back at this point.

"You'll never guess what-!"

"Neji-nii-san is going with you to the gala?" Hinata piped up. Tenten had on a bewildered look, with a combination of a blush, as she sat back down. "Really, he is kind of conventional. Especially to me." I snickered at her comment.

"Well, yeah, and-"

"He asked you to be his girlfriend?" the female Hyuga finished once more as I'm sure the blush on Tenten's face had worsened. "See? Predictable." I heard Ino giggle at that once more as Tenten nodded slowly.

"Aw, Tennie-chan's got herself a boyfriend!" Ino cooed, glad the two had finally gotten together.

Silence had overcome us once more as I checked my cell phone for the time. 3:27... Only three more minutes until I can go home. Woo…hoo…?

--

_Uchiha living room  
January 8  
4:06 PM_

I sat quietly on a couch, in front of the television. My backpack sat, opened, beside me while its contents were scattered around me. On my lap sat my notebooks as I was focused on finishing my homework. Of course, I hadn't gotten much luck with that for the past fifteen minutes due to my procrastination habits…

But being the intellectual girl I am and inheriting my parents' intelligence (ha), I had finished most of it anyway.

Besides the procrastination I keep managing to squeeze in, I also have a pretty big distraction by me. Or rather…beneath me. I was seated contentedly on Sasuke's lap as I was persistent to finishing this term paper. His arm was rested on the top of the couch while the other hand had the remote, surfing through random Japanese and American shows.

Out of nowhere, I felt wild vibrating on my butt:…my phone. I reluctantly pulled it out and (it being a BlackBerry with no need for lifting the front of sliding it) pressed it to my ear.

"_Hey Forehead!!" _I was greeted by exactly what I had expected.

"Ino…What?" I answer, not forgetting to add a bit of venom in my words to make it known I was not in the mood.

"_Come shopping with us." _It was a command.

"Ino-" I was about to protest, when I realized the empty space between the side of my face and my hand.

"I'm sorry, she can't." Sasuke answered for me, my cell phone now in his hands.

"_Hey! Sasuke, she-"_

Beeeeep…

I was stopped short once again as my phone was placed in my hand. He smiled, satisfied.

"Jerk." I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"Me? I'm the jerk? You're the one who's fault it is she's coming with me to the gala." he protested, resembling a little girl who got her candy taken away.

"Why are you blaming me…?!" I instantly turned around to face him.

"Hn." Gah, I hate it when he does that. "Just finish your homework."

"Don't change the subject!" I retorted, though slightly regretting keeping the subject alive. I sighed, "If you're wondering why I said yes to Lee…" I paused, thinking of the right words. "I felt really bad for him and-"

"Aa. You don't need to explain." he leaned back into the couch. Damn his sexiness…

**Haha!**

That never leaves my head. Got it?

**Sure…**

"You have to be so stubborn about things." I frowned. But sighed again, knowing it was nearly impossible to stay angry at him for longer than five minutes. "I'm sorry, okay?" I normally hate admitting defeat…

"Hn." he smirked. My scowl was replaced with a giggle.

"No need to be jealous, Sasuke-kun."

"What do you mean jealous?" he replied stoically, though I was positive there was meaning/emotion behind it. "I am not _jealous_. Lee can just be…" he stopped there, deprived of the right adjective for said bushy-browed boy.

"M-hm. Sure, I'll believe that." I turned back around. "…for now." Instead of picking up the argument, he had dropped it.

"You haven't finished that yet?" he questioned teasingly, now referring to my unfinished paper.

"Tch, no." I retorted. "Not everyone can be a nerd like you."

"I'm not a nerd," he answered with ease. "My brain just happens to work faster than yours." I was just about to smack him for that insult when I felt his hand, out of nowhere may I add, rest on my _upper _thigh. I could sense a smirk on his face as I tensed up noticeably. His other hand dropped the remote onto the sofa, leaving the channel to be as it was, leading his hand to my waist.

Just, ignore. Just…ignore-

I, if possible, tensed up even more as the hand rested on my leg moved more towards me and the one on my waist had made its way up, inside the side of my shirt. "Well, shouldn't you be trying to finish it?" he whispered into my ear, resting his head on my shoulder to study my half-finished essay.

When I'm not completely paralyzed anymore, I'm so gonna kick his ass for this.

**I like where **_**this **_**is going.**

No comment…

As if on cue, his older brother had come in, a soda in one hand and a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh my gosh, rape. Bad Sasuke!" A pillow was chucked in our direction. I ducked and it barely missed my head. A bit of a delayed reaction, but it was then when I could feel a blush threatening to show itself.

"Go away, Itachi." he returned the pillow, but had missed, toppling over a lamp. He snickered.

"Mom's gonna kill you." he smiled widely and I couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Later…" he dismissed himself and walked away from the scene. Silence was once again present to fill in for the awkwardness that was a few minutes ago. Until…the doorbell rang.

Sasuke looked over to me with a 'Well? Aren't you gonna get that?' look. My face fell, reading his so-called subliminal message.

"Yeah sure, I'll get that." I deadpanned and stood up for the door.

"Sakura-chan!!" The door was barely half-open yet I was already greeted by an ear-splitting scream. I pulled the door so it was complete open as Sasuke made his way behind me.

"Dobe, what do you want?" he answered for me.

"Heh…it's a…funny story, really." he struggled. "See,…my family is over…" he trailed off, and Sasuke reached for the door to shut it when, "Wait! Teme…listen!"

"No."

"Go on." I answered to make up for the impoliteness.

"My family is over," he repeated. "Which means so is my little cousin, Konohamaru. Remember him, teme?" Naruto explained as I looked over to Sasuke as well. He lightly twitched, probably the aftershock of having a flashback.

"And…?"

"I have some errands to run, so…" he fiddled around. That can't be good. "Could-you-babysit-him-for-me?"

"What?" I hadn't caught that. He sighed.

"Could…you…b-"

"Hn." Sasuke interrupted. "No." He alomst slammed the door again, but I caught it with my foot.

"Where is he?" I've always had a soft spot for little kids.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto called, and in five seconds, a little boy stood beside him. About half Naruto's height he stood; his spiked up hair adding to the tallness.

"Sasuke-nii-san!" was his first reaction as he ran up to him with a huge bear hug. Aw, how cute!! He turned to me, looking up, and asked Sasuke, "Who is that? Is she your girlfriend?" Kay, I didn't see that coming. What does Naruto teach this boy??

"Um…no." he answered uneasily. I smiled down at him and he returned it.

"Well…?" Naruto pushed. I gulped.

* * *

Okay, before you pelt me, I DO have a legitimate reason as to why this took me a while to update! …Oh, you wanted to hear it? Rant time: Advanced classes (school classes) have this huge project. And I mean HUGE…Intelligence is on my side, but I've been working on it for a week and it still isn't even halfway finished. In addition to that, our final exams are coming up in a few days, which are required to pass in order to be able to go to high school. And guess what? I'm dying to get out of middle school!!

I already have the rest of the story planned out…but you should expect the next chapter a few weeks from now. Other than that, I should get back to my regular updating schedule. Okay, now you may pelt me… *cowers*

~FilipinaChick


	11. Babysitting

Chapter TEN  
_Babysitting_

_Uchiha living room  
January 8  
4:22PM_

"Well?" Naruto pushed. I gulped.

"Dobe, I said no."

"Aw, why not Sasuke-nii-san?" the little boy gave a pouty look towards him. He seemed unfazed, like it didn't matter they started begging. How the heck does he do that?!

"Naruto, for how long?" Damn my kind nature.

**But see, you're kind. He's a jerk. You **_**complete **_**each other. **

Where the heck did you get that, some cereal box with cheesy pick-up lines for the romantically desperate? I don't even think they make those anymore. Let alone sell them for the public to use…

**Yeah they do.**

So you admit! Though it does creep me out. Naruto's face brightened up a bit at my question, Konohamaru had stayed silently hopeful, and Sasuke was probably somehow trying to communicate mentally telling me, 'shut the heck up'. Or somewhere along the lines of that.

"Just until tonight!" he explained enthusiastically, as if he was sure I would give in any moment now. "You have to be home by dinner, right?"

"Well…yeah but-"

"Then I'll be back to pick him up by then. PLEASE?!" Should I?? I mean, it is for my close _friend_, Naruto. Not for some random stranger. But…somehow I have this gut feeling that it'll upset Sasuke somehow. Don't give in…don't give in…don't- crap, I'm screwed. I gave in.

"Please? I'll be good!" Konohamaru added. His imploring eyes piercing through my declining thoughts. I pulled Sasuke over a few feet to where they couldn't hear us.

"It's just until tonight, what's so bad about that?" I felt more guilt swelling up in me.

"…Hn."

"That's not an answer!" I replied angrily, just about on the verge of my patience.

"Too bad," he scowled. "You should know what it means anyway."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not a mind-reader!" I tried to be as quiet as possible. "At least I have a wider vocabulary!" I added. His eyes narrowed for a split second (which is the point where I thought I had won the argument), then it morphed into a smirk as he spoke slowly.

"At least I have normal hair color." he said with ease. My face fell; I'm gonna kill him.

**Shannaro! Nobody makes fun of our hair!!**

I took a step closer so that our natural heights were compared: the top of my head barely reached his neck. I looked- no, glared up at his still smirking face. "Don't make me come up there." I threatened maliciously, deadly venom escorted the words out of my mouth.

"Oh really? What are you going to do?" he pushed. If I didn't know him, he'd be dead by now. Thanks to my irrepressible temper and killer punch, that is. I would have returned with an insult, if it weren't for Naruto joining in our conversation in such a rush.

"So is that a yes?" he pressed. "I really have to go."

"N-"

"Hold on, Naruto." I held up a finger signaling I wasn't done with my negotiation with Mr. Anti-social-super-hard-to-convince-and-has-a-really-big-ego-jerk, which I had to admit, I was losing my patience. I put on a puppy-dog/pouty look and turned back to him.

"Please?" I pleaded.

"Give me a good reason why." he shot back. Argh! No kidding- he had just chunked my remaining patience out the window. I tried asking nicely…I tried begging (which had been disposed of my pride at that)…then I tried the pouty look. Which, mind you, I'm positive PWNS anyone else's pouty face. Now what?

**Well, I'm not one to say this, but maybe something Ino said before would help out…?**

Um…

"_I think I gained a few pounds…Quickly! To Konoha Gym!!"_

No, that doesn't help at all.

"_You know Tenten, never judge a book by its movie." _

Nah, that doesn't help either.

"_I'm sorry, I suffer from C.R.S. Can't remember shit." _

Heh, don't we all? Anyways, anything else?

"_MENtal pain, MENtal anxiety, MENstrual cramps, MENopause... See, all our problems start with men!"_

Hm, true.I mean, just look at my situation right now…But still pretty useless. Come on! There must have been something she said that could help me out here!

"_Poor Jiraiya-sama. Humiliated after that little encounter with Tsunade-baa-chan. You know what they say after all: a woman is a man's downfall." _

That's it!! I did a double-take to make sure Naruto wasn't watching before I gently rested my hand on his shoulder. He tensed and I smirked inwardly.

"You're right. I don't have a reason." I inched closer. He looked a bit suspicious of my sudden change of heart, but I continued. "I'll just tell Naruto no…" I went on still getting closer, my tone had changed drastically.

"I mean, it will give us more time alone." I whispered suggestively, pushing myself up onto my tip toes as I was sure I had invaded his personal bubble. "That is what you want, isn't it?" I had blushed myself, but I was lucky our faces were too close for him to notice.

"You two done yet?" my head shot to the right to see Naruto impatiently waiting for an answer. "So…?"

"Yes." I smiled before Sasuke could protest. He was completely speechless after all. Frozen in his spot.

"AWESOME!" he ran at me for a hug. "Arigato, Sakura-chan! See ya, Sasuke-teme…be good, Konohamaru…" he bolted out before I could reply.

I felt a perilously dark aura beside me…

"Sakura…" he growled. My eyes widened a bit, but I shoved the fear back down my throat and faced him.

"Uh…yeah?" I answered innocently.

"Whatever." he sighed, taking his seat comfortably back on the couch. "He's your responsibility." It's amazing how he shook that off pretty quickly. According to many situations, any guy would have had a major nosebleed from that. Yep, this was definitely Sasuke.

"What?!" I burst out. "What do you mean-"

"I never agreed to help; you just said yes." Oh, I see how it is…!

"But-"

"Unless you'd like to admit I was right and you need my help." he smirked once more. No way! He's not the only one who has dignity around here! No doubt…his ego is bigger than mine, but I still have my own self-pride to keep up with.

"No!" I protested making my way to the couch. "I can handle him myself! I mean, he is just a seven year old. What could happen?"

"Ah, is that a bet I'm hearing?"

"Tsh, yeah!" I answered way before I could think it over first. Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?

"Alright then, Sa-ku-ra." he said my name slowly (which I'll admit had sped up my heart rate a little). "It's a bet. If you can take care of Konohamaru until Naruto gets back _without_ my help, then you win. If you can't, then _I_ win."

Hm, sounds simple.

"And…what happens to the loser?"

"Aa. We'll decide that later." he half-smiled up at me. Way to stay mysterious. It's killing me. I mean…w-what if I lose?

**It can't be that bad. **

And who are you to say that??

"Fine. You're on." I challenged. "It'll be a piece of cake."

"Oh really?" he teased. "Well, where is he?" My eyes widened for a second as I scanned the room from my spot. The room was still neat, so he didn't do anything reckless while I was talking. Damn, where did he go?!

"He's…somewhere." I stalled.

"Then go find him." he smirked. "Oh, by the way…" he started and out of nowhere, leaned forward to lightly press his lips onto mine. I wasn't presented much time to think on that before he pulled away, satisfied. Much to my disadvantage, I was left in the same state as he was moments ago: dumbstruck and completely immobile. "Don't start something you can't finish."

**Awesome! Do it again!**

No time to argue…I snapped out of it as my eyes narrowed viciously into a nasty glare. I escaped the room before he could say more. Too bad I had brought the thought with me.

To say I had searched everywhere could be considered an understatement. No, I had searched every corner, every opening in the house (and the backyard), calling out his name making me look like a lunatic in front of the neighbors. When I had asked them if they've seen a little boy, they'd simply look at me funny, say no, then go about their business. Tsh, rude.

I walked into the house once more to see Sasuke was still watching TV. He was still relaxed- almost exactly how I left him about half an hour ago.

"Have you…seen…him?" I panted, still out of breath from running all over the place.

"Upstairs." he said simply.

"Seriously?! You mean I…!" I stopped there, unwilling to make it look like I've been put through torture already. My eyes narrowed suspiciously; I walked right in front of the television, and up the stairs. I am so tired. I just hope he hadn't-

Spoke too soon.

Much to my dismay, I had walked into a room…that looked like a major victim of a hurricane, earthquake, and a tornado to top it off. The room was, no joke, turned upside-down! Absolutely _nothing_ was in place! At. All. The latter of realization struck me when I noticed this was Sasuke's room. I'm dead. I mean, literally the only thing in place was where the doors and windows were placed. Heck, even the interior of the large bathroom and walk-in closet was demolished!

"Oh, shi-" he stared up at me. Oh right, he's only seven. "-take mushrooms…?" I finished lamely. He looked innocently back up at me.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Aw!! I can't get mad at him now!

**This is why we need Sasuke. He's not as sensitive as you, and could have gotten the kid in trouble by now.**

Ah, shut up. That didn't help at all. I stressfully pulled my shoulder-length hair up into a messy bun at the back of my head and walked over to him. "What happened here?" I questioned nicely.

"It got messed up." he answered. Facepalm. Yes, I can see that.

"How?"

"I was playing in here!" he stated, quite proud of himself. I smiled lightheartedly.

"What were you playing?" I kept patient.

"I'm a ninja." he explained. I ruffled his hair slightly (kids these days…) and stood up to begin cleaning. Oh joy.

"Hey, what happened…here…?" I heard a familiar voice. My bit my lip and took a deep breath, crossing my fingers it wasn't Sasuke. I turned around…it was Itachi. Okay, maybe not as bad, but I'm still in trouble if he tells. I uneasily rubbed the back of my neck with my left hand, my innocent smile matching Konohamaru's.

"I-Itachi-nii-san," I started. Might as well explain now. "…I just-"

"Completely messed up my little brother's room?" he finished, though it sounded more jokingly than concerned. "What, did you throw a college party in here?"

"Very funny." My hands fell on either side of my hips, aggravated at both the fact that I had to fix this room and now I was being joked around with. "Could you just help me, please?" I asked properly.

"Um…no." the twenty year old answered bluntly.

"What?! You're so-!"

"Hey, I'm kidding." yep, he's definitely Sasuke's brother. "Here, I'll watch him; you clean up." he easily picked up the little boy and headed out the room. Ugh, lazy-butt. I rolled up my jeans so they fell at knee length and shrugged off my jacket leaving my cami top. Now, where to start?

I had surprised myself. I had cleaned up the mess in a record time of twenty minutes. Now I'm drop-dead-tired. No longer had I felt the need to wear my jacket- it was WAY to hot to do so. I walked zombie-like down the stairs and flopped lazily on the couch.

"What happened to you?" he asked sympathetically, thought is sounded more teasingly than anything else. He reached over and pulled back a loose strand of hair hanging in front of my face, distracting a portion of my line of view. Unsurprisingly, I had blushed…

"Unlike you, I actually got off my ass and did something." I spat.

"Someone's in a bad mood." he flinched.

"Ugh, I can't…"

"What's that?" he pushed. I had almost admitted I was about to give up. Bad mouth! There will be no surrendering from my side! swindled

"Nothing." I muttered, forcing myself to stand up. "Where did they go?"

"Itachi took him outside." he answered. I shot a suspicious look before leaving the house once more.

"Konohamaru…?" the older Uchiha called. He hadn't noticed me come out, nor did he become aware of my presence. But…something's missing, I contemplated. Konohamaru! There was no sight of the little boy in the front yard. "Konohamaru?!"

"You lost him, didn't you?" I sounded calm, concealing the anxiety that was slowly, but surely, consuming me. He nearly jumped at my voice.

"Uh, no." he covered. "We were…playing hide and seek…and uh, he's winning."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You know, he's really good at this game." Ha, where have I heard that one before…?

"Ah, okay." I crossed my arms. "So where'd he go?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be looking." he shot back. "But now you're here, so it's your turn." I couldn't argue with that. I had simply watched him walk back inside the house. I sighed deeply; more searching. But much to my advantage, and luck), I heard a thump. I looked at the direction of the sound: the…trash can?

"Help!" I heard a muffled cry accompanied with more thrashing about in the trash bin. I ran over to it, lifted its lid and- "Sakura-chan!"

"Konohamaru! What were you doing in there?!" I pulled him out, a substantial hint of worry in my tone. Ah, I felt as if a great weight had been taken off my shoulders…

"I lost my ninja weapons." Oh yeah, he had mentioned something about ninjas before. "See?" he pulled out what looked like a lethal weapon. I jumped back. He turned around, threw one of them, and landed a perfect hit on the narrow lamp post that stood at least ten feet away from us.

"Wow." I whispered to myself.

"Nii-chan taught me!" he explained, proud of his older cousin. I'd be too but…Naruto teaching a little boy how to throw sharp objects? Is that even legal? "I'm hungry." he pouted, his hand gesturing to his small stomach. Aw, cutie!

"Okay then," I picked him up. "What do you want to eat?" he thought for a moment.

"Ramen!"

Of course.

"Naruto you're so stupid…" I muttered lowly as I made my way back into the house. One step into through the door when-

"But…can we go back to Naruto's house first?" he asked, politely I may add. I sighed, but nodded anyway…

"Sasuke-kun." He tore his attention away from the television screen for a second to face us. "We're going to Naruto's house."

"Hn." Oh yeah, he couldn't care less, could he? I chucked a pillow at him before leaving with Konohamaru.

Much like I had expected, a whole cabinet in Naruto's house was filled with instant ramen. Ramen of all flavor too. I had him pick his favorite and had prepared it for him. And now I sat across from him in the dining room (yes, somehow he had gotten a hold of a spare key. Smart boy). His head barely surpassed the top of the table, so he had to get up on his knees to eat properly.

**Hehe, he resembles Naruto so much. **

I know, right? They must be pretty close.

"Sakura-chan." he hesitated at first. I hadn't even noticed he took a short break from eating to ask me a question. "Why…is your hair pink?"

"Well," I paused. Why _is_ my hair pink? "Because my mother's hair is too." a short, simple answer for a short, simple question.

"You look like your mother?" I nodded. "Does your father have pink hair too?" I giggled at the thought; dad with pink hair? Funny. Simply funny. I shook my head. "So…will your kids look like you or Sasuke-nii-san?" I blushed deeply.

"What…m-makes you say that?"

"I think Sasuke-nii-san likes you." he brought the pair of chopsticks back up to his mouth. If possible, my cheeks darkened even more. I looked away; he was just asking questions, right? It's not like he would actually know how two people would…, I trailed off at my own thoughts. Does he?

Naruto, I'm going to hurt you.

"Well, he doesn't." I answered brusquely.

"Why not?" Damn curiosity. But he's just a kid, it's not like he'll remember this.

"Because…he just doesn't." I answered lamely. "Besides, he's my best friend. I wouldn't want anything to get between that." I answered as I noted he was almost finished with this meal.

"I don't think that matters." he said as-matter-of-factly. "I like my best friend, Moegi- Udon says it's weird but I don't care." I nodded and smiled brightly at him.

"Oh really?" I hadn't expected him to converse like this. Usually a seven year old doesn't speak so intellectually. Perhaps Naruto's presence isn't that bad of an influence on him after all. "Is that so?" my chin rested on my hand.

"Yes." he confirmed and pushed aside the bowl. "I'm done!" I picked it up and walked toward the kitchen sink. "I'm going to go play some more." he stated.

"Wait, but shouldn't you…" I trailed off as my sight on him disappeared.

How to describe the boy, I contemplated. Sure, intelligent came to me. Our previous conversation could back me up pretty good. Sneaky- unless I'm really just off today. I can't count the numerous times he's gotten away from me today. Cute is definitely another one. No need for explanation.

**Give up yet? **

No way in hell. I refuse to be the cause of the death of my pride. I am not admitting anything!

**Hm. I like your persistence. Have fun. **

You know what, I will!

I decided to get off my ass for a little to search once again for the little boy. I wonder what he has gotten into now…? He wasn't in the house, I know that. The front yard had been vacant for a while as well, so the backyard was my last place to check.

Just as I expected, he was there. I wasn't exactly sure if it was a good thing I had found him out here…for he was sitting in a _mess_. More specifically, in a large puddle of…**mud**. The only thing on him that seemed to be clean was the lower portion of his face.

"Konohamaru, what did- EEK!"

I stepped forward to remember the stairs were short. Stumbling, I found myself on my knees and hands…In. The. Mud.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't have to come get me." he stated bluntly, stepping out of the mud all himself. True though. I underestimated him, and what did I get for it? A face-full of slimy dirt. At this point, the only thing to do was slam my head on the wall, hoping it would knock me unconscious.

**You could always get help anytime now.**

No way! Who's side are you on, anyway?!

**Sasuke-kun's. **

Ignoring that…

I had tried to wipe the shit off my face, only to get more all over me…Giving up, I exited the pool and scooped him up. "Let's get you cleaned up…"

--

_Naruto's House (or rather…bathroom)  
January 8  
5:50 PM_

I hadn't bothered to get myself cleaned up…mostly because as soon as I set him down (after finding new clothes and washing him up), he ran off _again_. Only this time, he was nowhere to be found. Shit!! Where to now?!

Rushing to the front yard, I heard a suspicious rustling in the leaves and decided after a while of pondering perhaps it was him. And…it was. Shocker, huh?

"Help…!" he was struggling in his current position, wrestling the giant tree branch that was equally attacking him back.

"Konohamaru, jump!" I ordered.

"I…I can't." he replied. Aw, what do I do?! "It's…t-too high." I sighed deeply; it really was too high for his liking. And probably mine. Yep, this is the end of me…My hands felt around the tree until I found a decent spot on the large trunk to start climbing. I ascended a few feet before my phobia of heights had gotten the best of me. I took a seat on the nearest branch.

"Sakura-chan!!" he called. I searched around frantically from my position to see he was still at least ten feet above me. Damn…!

"Hold on." I tried my best to sound calm while I had told myself many times not to look down. I reached up again to a higher branch. Okay, I'm still not dead, good. Struggling, I eventually pulled myself up once more- ah shit. Apparently, that was a bad spot to rest. As soon as I reached a higher level, I felt a bunch of thorns, branches and who knows whatever the hell had gotten me in the ribs, stab at me. I scowled with a string of profanities.

I threw the pain to the side for a second while I poked my head through a thick bush to find the little boy clinging for dear life onto the large tree trunk. He looked hopeful at the sight of me. Alright now, concentrate. I will get him down, even if it kills me.

"Sakura." Freaking UGH! I slipped…

A piercing scream escaped my throat as I came down. Screw. Just as I was sure I hit the ground, I…hadn't. My eyes were still closed as I awaited the impact with the hard, unforgiving ground- but I had felt two arms beneath me.

Sasuke…

I blushed as soon as I realized our position; he had caught me bridal-style, and was now smirking at my incomprehensible countenance. He let me down after a while…laughing.

"It's not funny!" I snapped.

"It's pretty funny from here." he continued laughing. It didn't anger me more though. Something about his laugh…it was gentle, lighthearted…pleasant. I sound mushy now, don't I? Well it's not my fault the times when he laughs are VERY RARE. I mean, he hardly ever opens up- seemingly making it look like he has no emotions at all.

"Ass…" I crossed my arms to hide my sentimental thoughts. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"My Sakura-is-such-a-klutz senses were tingling." he replied, and I kicked him. "I was kidding!" he loosened up on his leg and I smiled, satisfied. "You do realize you're covered in mud and leaves." I looked down at myself to see I was in a heavy coat of hard, _dry_ mud, topped off with all over my hair and twigs sticking out in the most random places. Not only that, but my perfectly clean jeans and tank top was torn and tattered. I had also almost forgot where that one branch had gotten me good in the stomach.

"No shit, Sherlock." I glared.

"Sasuke-nii-san!" he called. Oh yeah, almost forgot…

"Just go get him," I 'asked' _nicely_. "Please?"

"Why? Do you need my help?" he smirked. I stayed silent, still pouting at him.

"Help!!" the little voice yelled once more.

"No; he does." I retorted. He shook his head and disappeared up the tree.

It took him thirty seconds to get him down. Thirty _freaking_ seconds! While it took me at least two minutes to climb up half way then fall to my almost-death. The little boy jumped out of his arms and ran to me- scared as ever.

Poor kid, he's traumatized!

I gently picked him up as he buried his head on my shoulder. I sighed deeply, "Thank you." I properly expressed gratitude towards him before walking off.

* * *

Alright! To make up for the long pauses between updates, I made this chapter extra long! Or at least, it seems a bit longer to me…hope you liked it anyway. I don't know that much about Konohamaru, so bear with me here. No, it's not done there yet either. I just felt the need to stop there...

Now review! 'Cause if you don't, I'll slap you. Kidding! Luv you all!

FilipinaChick  
_"Proud to be Pinoy"_


	12. Consequences

Chapter ELEVEN  
_Consequences_

_History  
January 9  
8:49 AM_

Well, I lost. Lost what, you ask? That nasty bet was one, and with that gone, of course my dignity had been kicked down a few notches (yes, too much Sasuke around you affects your protectiveness with your self-image) I mean, you know…I had been pretty confident I could handle Konohamaru myself, but then I had to go and ruin all that.

So you want to hear about my downfall? Ugh, I'll just be burning the remains of my pride, but if you must know…

_-Flashback- _

_I sat in the middle of a terrible mess, also known as Naruto's living room. To say I was tired would be the worst understatement of the year. I was drop-dead exhausted. I was seated on the barely-seen floor, my chin rested wearily on my arm on the coffee table My eyes were on the verge of shutting and falling into a deep sleep, but the only thing that was keeping me awake was the frequent disturbances around me, threatening to blow down the house. _

_My hair resembled a pink shrub, with leaves and a few twigs sticking out. My clothes looked like I fished them out of a dumpster; courtesy of falling into water and mud, climbing through a vent, falling from a tree, nearly getting burned, and working my ass off. _

_It really made me wonder, is it really possible to die from too much stress? Maybe not; I would have been gone hours ago. I now understood why Sasuke refused to look after Konohamaru for the second time, and I'm not so sure if I'd like to do it again either. _

_I was just about to fall asleep once more when…_

Whoosh!

_I turned ever-so calmly to see a pillow on fire, reached for the red (probably half-empty) fire extinguisher, and pulled the trigger having white foam consume my vision of the room. It receded after a while for me to see Konohamaru in its place. _

"_Uh…oops." I smiled weakly at him. I wasn't even sure I had the energy to even look at him at all. He seated himself onto the floor- which was almost impossible to see due to all the stuff scattered on the floor- and stared back at me. I turned away. _

Tink! Tink! Tink!

_I heard more shuriken fly. Holding up a large trashcan lid, I caught them all. _

Crash!

_It was the vase's turn to plunge to the hard floor. Someone kill me!!_

_**Just go get help! I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to hold on either. **_

_Damn pride. Screw it! _

"_Konohamaru," I said sharply. "Stay here." he nodded and I walked out the door. _

_I had nearly ran into someone as soon as I stepped outside. _

"_Sasuke…" I growled, my anger forbidding me to add the -kun at the end of his name. He stood there, simply staring at me as if I was…a bloody ghost here to kill him. "What do you want?" I spat coldly. He ignored my question and looked at me with the _slightest _bit of commiseration. _

"_What…happened to you?" he asked slowly, choosing his words carefully not to provoke my anger. I narrowed my eyes, glaring intensely. I stayed silent as he answered his own question himself. "Do you need help?" _

_I gave in and nodded helplessly. _

"_You realize you lost the bet." he smirked. I hesitated…what's the worst he could do?_

_**The worst? Hm…rape.**_

_Twitch. O…kay! Did I need to know that?! _

"_Yes, I'm aware of that…" I answered somewhat confidently. Like I was proud of suffering defeat. He snickered, and I hung my head in defeat. "Just…please?" _

"_Hn." he answered. "Go get cleaned up; I'll watch him." _

The worst part? After I had surrendered to the bet and got my little break, I had came back to see Konohamaru was _asleep_.

Yep, sleeping like a baby.

Apparently he was almost as tired as me (ALMOST because I had decided nobody could actually be _as _tired as me), so as soon as I had asked, he had dozed off! He was completely content with sleeping on the narrow couch and it wasn't until Naruto came back when he woke up.

The universe hates me, doesn't it?

So there you go, the rest of my life story. Oh, the bet…and its consequences?

_-Flashback- _

"_You guys are the best!" Naruto's voice rang out. He had his little cousin in his hands, though he was still half asleep. His little head was rested groggily on his older cousin's shoulder, very comfortably. As if he sleeps like this all the time. _

"_Heh…yeah." Sasuke, beside me, snickered, earning an elbow to the ribs. As if he had read my mind, he answered. _

"_Look, I'm really sorry about that, Sakura-chan. I realize Konohamaru can…er…misbehave sometimes." he apologized as Sasuke left, not feeling the need to get involved further in the conversation. "So I owe you now!" I smiled thankfully as he was about to walk out. _

"_Wait, Naruto!" he turned half-way to face me again. "Are you…going to the gala?" _

"_Huh? Oh, that…" he didn't seem so enthusiastic about it. And he's Naruto- so that has to say something. "Because of business stuff with my parents and other families, yeah we have to go." _

"_Okay," I nodded. "…Will you-"_

"_Be going alone? Yes." he answered typically. "Hinata-chan already has an…escort to the event." He explained, _not _looking me in the eye. So he does like her! Or…perhaps I shouldn't jump to conclusions so hastily, but he really made it seem like it! _

"_Okay then…" I really had nothing else to say. _

"_Oh, I heard you were going with Lee?" It sounded more of a question than a statement. He chuckled, "Wow; I thought Teme-"_

"_Go home, Naruto." a voice behind us interrupted. He frowned. _

"_Thanks again!" he said lastly before heading off. I gratefully shut the door, leaning against it, and slid down to the floor. I breathed heavily as soon as I felt the floor under me. _

"_I'm free!" I sighed happily. _

"_You know…judging by that, you'd make a terrible mother." he scoffed. I glared…He snickered…I answered…he 'hn-ed'…Yeah, that's pretty much a decent conversation with Sasuke. Can't get any better than that. _

"_What would that matter to you?" I retorted, but then wished I could swallow those words after realizing the endless list of comebacks to that. He just so happened to be in a humorous mood. Not even the haha-funny humorous; more of the you're-such-a-jerk! type of humorous…_

"_Because they'd probably be my kids too." he smirked, though I had not noticed it, his tone gave it away. My face, hidden in my arms, turned an unnatural shade of red while my wild imagination slipped into another crazed fantasy. _

"_In your dreams…" I muttered, not intending for him to hear. Too bad he did._

"_I'm counting on that." he answered. I growled. He's clearly just trying to piss me off now. I stood up to see my mom's BMW pulling up in the driveway, my cue to go home. I turned around to meet the door and was about to yank it open when someone stopped me. "We still haven't finished that bet." _

_I mentally scolded myself for not just bolting out the door to avoid that. _

"_Okay," I sighed. "What do you want me to do?" Just pray he won't be that harsh…_

_He sighed, "Since he already put you through all that trouble…" _

"_You'll let me go?" I smiled hopefully. _

"_Tsh, no." My face fell as I glared. "We'll make it simple. Earn yourself two hours of detention when we get back to school." _

"_W-what?!" I blurted out, losing my composure. "My mom will kill me!" _

"_Too bad." he answered easily. "That, or…kiss Naruto." _

_Eye twitch. Okay; not only would that ruin our friendship, but it would tear Hinata and me apart, get rumors started, give Naruto the wrong ideas, receive nonstop teasing, and…overall, I'd really rather not kiss Naruto. He's...more like my brother I never had. _

"_Do I have a third choice?" I asked slowly. _

_He shook his head callously, "Not really." _

"…_Fine." I gave in, then realizing I should be heading home, gave him a quick hug, excused myself, and headed out._

And now I'm scheming. Or rather, I am now in the process of fulfilling my devious conspiracy. First, of course, I'd have to get myself in trouble. Which is why I just so happened to be plotting in History class. Did I mention this class was taught by Asuma-sensei? No, he's pretty cool and all, but he can be rather…er…uptight. Sometimes makes us wonder how he ended up with the lenient Kurenai-sensei.

I looked around myself consciously, making sure nobody was looking over at me. Nope. In fact, everyone's faces were buried in each of their own history text book. I sighed. But my own tranquility escaped me as our teacher stood up to get to the front of the classroom. And here is the start of my demise…

"Now, I'm assuming you've all read the next section in your book…" he started. He went on as well, though I paid the least attention (and to say that should mean something, considering Naruto is in this class too). He proceeded to pulling up the screen that blocked the white board, "Now, will one of you explain…"

His words trailed off and was replaced by a loud roar of laughter. I slowly sunk into my seat…his eyes widened as well as he turned to the source of what had attacked the class with hilarity. On the white board were large letters in black Expo marker:

"_Asuma-sensei sucks eggs! - Haruno Sakura"_

Yep. All my doing. I even signed it for proof. Did I mention this was all thanks to Sasuke-_kun_??

"Nice one, Sakura-chan!" Naruto blurted out, his voice standing out from everyone's laughter.

"Yeah, nice one." More sarcasm, though that time it was Sasuke. I stayed silent, sinking deeper into my seat from both humiliation, and trying to avoid Asuma-sensei's gaze. His face was bright red, both from humiliation and anger, I couldn't tell which one was worse. But he caught my attention anyway.

"Haruno…after class." he eyed me maliciously. I gulped, but somehow felt as if my throat was jammed up. I'm in trouble!! What will my mom say?! Dad?!! I whimpered as Sasuke offered to erase the offense on the board. I watched him, one thought on my mind.

I hate him!

--

_History  
January 9  
9:22 AM_

Class was almost over. Normally that was a good thing, meaning escape from each fifty-minute class. This time however, I was _dreading _it. Yes, I, Haruno Sakura would rather have this class last longer. I grimaced as the clock showed we only had about one more minute and the class began gathering their belongings.

"Wow, Sakura. You really outdid yourself." Sasuke teased as I reached for my backpack on the floor.

"Shut up." I shot back, only causing his smirk to grow.

"Knowing him, you'll probably get more than just two hours of detention." he continued. I repeated what half of what he said in a mocking tone and smacked him.

"It was the best I could think of in such short notice!" I glared, my own excuse barely passing my standards. "Besides, it can't be that bad…right?" He looked away, concealing a laugh threatening to come out. "You are so-!"

_RING!_

"Good luck." he smiled, standing up. I glared at his retreating figure, and looked over to our teacher. He was calmly grading our previous tests from a few days ago- I approached him.

He looked up before I could start. "Yes?" he started, eyes still on the stack of papers.

"I can explain! I-" He looked up and remembered why I was here.

"Sakura, why'd you do it?"

"I-I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei!"

"Sakura, that's…not what I was asking." Oops. Let's try that again.

"I-It was a…d-dare."

"A dare?" he was not a man to be easily fooled.

"H-Hai."

"So…would you care to tell me who else was involved in this little diversion?" I smirked evilly on the inside, but stayed silent. You know, the innocent act. I waited for him to ask again. "Sakura," he stated firmly. "Who was it?"

"Uh…S-Sasuke-kun." I sounded as if I hesitated, but I think he's buying it. He rested his chin on his hands, now in deep thought. I let him think about it for a few seconds; let it all sink in. Yep. I'm evil. "Asuma-sensei?"

"Aa. Sorry, Sakura." he snapped out of his thoughts. "Are you sure it was Sasuke? He's usually one of my good students." That kiss-up! I'll kick him for that later… "I mean, if it was Naruto, or even Ino, perhaps I'd believe that a little easier." I giggled lightly.

"I'm sure." I confirmed.

"Alright then," he decided after a few more seconds. "Since he was involved in the little prank, how about you both share the punishment?"

"W…what-"

"Detention; both of you, after school _today_." Talk about harsh… "Would you be kind enough as to inform Mr. Uchiha about that as well?" he said before I nodded.

"G-Gomen, Asuma-sensei." I said lastly. He smiled genuinely at me before I headed out the door.

I sighed deeply once out of the room. I had expected worse. Much worse. Like maybe…a long lecture on my behavior? A rant about my manners and impoliteness? How about a trip to the principal's office? Whatever worse I could have suffered, I'm just glad I got out of there alive.

I walked through the large sophomore hallway, a few recognizable faces coming over to ask me if I got in trouble or not…until I finally reached their little group. Group as in; Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata, Tenten, and Neji.

"So, how'd it go?" Sasuke asked casually, as if I do this everyday.

"Good." I answered sincerely, smiling. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I have detention after school today with Orochimaru-sensei…" I inwardly grimaced. That dude is like a pedophile. "Two hours." I added.

"How is that good?" Naruto but in.

"Long story…" I glared over to my still-smirking best friend. Somehow, it had taken Ino only a few more seconds to catch all of this. She gasped loudly.

"FOREHEAD!! How could you get detention the day we go shopping?!" she screeched. We all winced at her volume. It was seriously worse than Naruto.

"Well…could you just…postpone that?" Oops, wrong word choice.

"Postpone?!" she burst. "We already _postponed_-" she air-quoted my word. "-our shopping! Yesterday when you were at Sasuke's house and freaking _hung up_ on me! You know what that did to me?! First off, it made me miss my weekly shopping routine! You know it's been tradition to empty our wallets at least once a week!" she ranted. "And, since Sasuke had been the one to hang up, led my mind to some demented thoughts on Kami knows _what _you two were _doing_!!"

I blushed madly.

"Okay…ew!" I twitched.

"Oh, GROSS! Teme?! No! Aw!" Naruto clearly looked disturbed.

"Uchiha…" Neji snickered, causing him to blush himself. Now Sasuke does _not _blush. Thanks a lot, Ino.

"Ew…ew. EW. EW!!" Our brunette friend squealed. She cringed in her boyfriend's arms, failing to get those images out of her head. Hinata, being the quiet one, just lightly giggled.

"Shut up." Sasuke spoke up, the command directed at everyone.

"Aw, Sasuke. No need to deny." Ino cooed.

"You guys are sick." I deadpanned and made an attempt to walk away, when I remembered something. "By the way, Sasuke-kun…you have detention too."

"What?!" his surprise/anger turned to me. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing," I explained ever-so sweetly. "I just told Asuma-sensei the truth, like the sweet, innocent girl I am. That you were involved in that little prank. That's all." I elucidated as if it were nothing at all.

"You were supposed to get detention!" he tried turning it back to me.

"I did." I spat, clearly unhappy about that already. Then I smirked, "But if I go down, I'm taking you with me; and, you never said anything about payback."

"Wait, so…both of you have detention?" Ino asked, feeling the need to speak up once in a while. I nodded and Sasuke sighed stressfully.

"Awesome!" Naruto added. We turned to him, all having the 'what-the-heck' look on our faces. His face fell as he explained, "I have detention after school today too…apparently _females_ don't like being called fat. That, and you shouldn't ask them when they're…PMS-ing." he whispered, that last part and received a slap from Ino, a punch from me, a kick from Hinata, and a death-threat from Tenten.

"See?!" he pointed out to the boys. He sniggered as the bell rang again.

* * *

Okay! Time for those author's notes that are almost always ignored (but if you actually read this, you get a cookie!)! Anyways, I finally found out the reason I take so long: because I'm such a procrastinator. I'll write one line then go read like five different stories. Then do it again, and…again. You get my point, right?

Anyway, they have detention next chapter! Oh noes…! Remember: ideas, people. They help me out A LOT. First off with my procrastination habits. If my brain is overflowing with ideas, I'd write at least a paragraph before straying away XD. Alright now, just wait for the next update :D

~FilipinaChick


	13. So Called Bonding

Chapter TWELVE  
_So-Called Bonding_

_Theatre Class  
January 9  
3:20 PM_

I sat quietly, slowly losing the will to listen to Shizune-sensei's lessons any longer. Don't get me wrong, theatre class is one of my favorites: like an easy-A. But that's not all. It has its up's and down's, fun projects and boring lectures. Ino was in this class too, for one. As well as Sasuke and Naruto. The classroom was pretty full- mostly girls, but don't get the wrong ideas.

Now back to the class. Shizune-sensei was on with another speech. Some things involving the class itself, then straying off to different subjects. Ino had somehow been focused on what she's been talking about the past few minutes. Really, no surprise there.

"…Now on with today's work." she finally got to the point. "Warm up: find a partner and practice the mirror exercise."

I wasn't given the time to look around before Ino pounced on me, claiming myself as her partner already. She yanked me to the small, unoccupied area near the south wall.

She started off lifting her left hand, which in turn, I followed with my right. "So, Forehead…"

"Ino-pig." I countered, lifting my left hand as well. She did the same with her right. She pouted. "Is it still about me getting detention after school today? Come on, I said I was-"

She quickly set her hands on both sides of her hips and I copied. "I don't need excuses!" she countered. I dropped my right hand.

"It's not an _excuse_." I shot back. "I said I was sorry."

"I get it." she threw her hands up, emphasizing her point. "But it sounds a bit suspicious…why'd you do that in the first place?"

"What, write that…_thing_ on the board in history? Who told you?!" I wasn't too surprised at that, but I had to know who spilled. She pointed over to Naruto and I imitated her actions towards the oblivious boy. "Naruto…" I muttered darkly, my hand curling up into a fist and she did the same.

"Now tell me: why'd ya do it?" she returned to her previous position- both hands on her hips. I stepped closer.

"It…was a bet." I explained quietly. It wasn't enough for her. She stood there, waiting for more. "…with Sasuke-kun. Long story short, I lost and _purposely _had to get detention."

"Really??" she looked quite appalled. I nodded (which, she had to too). "Heh, I know you were too good to do that."

"Yes, I'm so innocent."

"So how's Sasuke anyway?" she, out of nowhere, added to the conversation.

I shrugged, "Still a jerk."

"And you?"

"Still dealing with it." I answered as she brought both out hands upwards again- this time moving them in a circular motion, one at a time.

"You're both _still _friends?" I don't like where this is going…

"Um…yes…?" I wasn't sure if no would have been the better answer, but I got a rant in response.

"Wow. How do you two do that? I mean, normally a guy _and _a girl can't stay friends for too long. It's just…not possible." she started moving her hands in some wavy motion. I looked at her curiously as she went on. "It's always the same old routine: best friends as kids, growing up together, all that jazz. But one _always_ falls for the other." her explanation sounded as if she was positive every situation was like that.

"Ino, where are you getting with this?" Oops, shouldn't have said that.

"Are you two going out?" she asked bluntly, now moving her hands in front of my face.

"What?!" I was caught off guard. I swallowed, "N-no."

"You sure make it look like you are…" she muttered, loud enough for me to hear. I glared before looking away. She moved her hands above her head and continued. "Anyway…Do you like him? And I mean…like _like _him?"

"Ino, why bother?" I answered rather harshly.

"I just want to know!" she exclaimed rather loudly, causing a few glances in our direction.

"…No." I answered, hesitantly at first, unsure if it was a lie or not.

"Honey, that's just denial now." Her hands went back to her hips.

"Sweetie, that's just your fanatical imagination now." I mimicked.

"That's enough." Shizune-sensei cut short our one sided-argument slash assignment. "With your partner; girls work on page twenty-four of the script, boys, page thirty-six." Ino was back in a flash with the thick script. I sighed; here we go…

--

_Detention Room  
January 9  
4:42 PM_

I sat, terrified, near the corner of Orochimaru-sensei's room. The fear was getting to me already, and the two hours of torture hasn't even started yet. For one, our teacher wasn't here yet. And two, I was surrounded (okay, so they were at least a few seats away from me) by…by scary people! I mean seriously! Nobody wears _that_ much **black** make up…as a guy!

The desks and seats were turned over, paper airplanes and balls were flying everywhere (note that I was hit more than once…) and the overall noise was deafening!

The downside on all that? Neither Naruto nor Sasuke are here…

Oh, hell no. If they skipped, I swear: next time I see them their parents can kiss goodbye the chances of having grandchildren!

**In that case, you'd be ruining your chances of being a mother, you know. **

One favor from you, inner: stay in the back of my mind until I get home? Please?!

As if on cue, the two walked in the class, backpacks slung over their shoulders and made their way to my desk. "Hey, Sakura-chan!" I got a cheerful greeting from Naruto and a signature death-glare from Sasuke. Wow, polar-opposites, yet the best of friends. Naruto had taken the empty seat to my right while Sasuke maintained his malevolent glower.

"Don't hurt me!" I guarded myself jokingly.

"I'm not…I'm not gonna hurt you…" The way he said it made me flinch. I stuck my tongue out, seemingly pushing away the death-threat as he sat down as well.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" I added after a while of silence and ignoring. "Sasuke-kun." I repeated louder. Still no response. "Sasuke-kun…!" I almost yelled. He turned to me with a different look. "Look, I'm sorry. For getting you into this and all."

I think he cringed, unless it was just my imagination, and returned to the emotionless person he is. "Hn."

"You still mad at me?" I pouted innocently.

"…No." he hesitated. What's wrong with him?

"O-okay…" I turned around.

The next five minutes were full of hateful glares, uncomfortable silences and grating, obnoxious snoring from Naruto's sleeping form. That had all ended though, when the notorious Orochimaru-sensei stepped into the room. Creepy as usual, he looked. The guy can be a pedophile.

**Can be? **

I thought I locked you up in my subconscious mind!?

**You did…but I got bored. **

Weird…

"Class…take your seats." he hissed. And I mean literally hissed. His countenance clearly read, 'I'm not in the mood for your shit, so take you freaking seats!' as everyone scrambled to a desk. "Now you all are here for…who-knows-why…but you're in my classroom now, which means you _will _follow my rules." Okay, so I see why he was chosen for the job. "I personally don't care what you do in here, but there will be no talking until you are released."

We all nodded helplessly and sunk into our seats. Or at least, I did.

I turned first of all to Sasuke as he was calmly watching a few remaining people waiting for the bus to pick them up. Yep, he was still mad at me.

And so it began…

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Sophomore Hallway  
January 9  
4:46 PM_

Ugh. This is all _her _fault. If she hadn't told Asuma I was a part of this, I wouldn't be walking to Orochi-gay's room with absolutely nothing to do in there but stare at a wall for a whole two hours. But then again, it was partially my liability. So why not share the burden, huh?

No wait, I am not turning this against myself. So it's her fault. Period.

I leisurely made my way to the detention room with the Dobe. Surely this would make detention worse than I had expected. Doing my best to ignore whatever he was rambling about (something about Hinata, Kakashi and his "relationship problems", Hinata, Sakura, Hinata, the next few hours and…oh, Hinata), I eventually found myself staring blankly at the open doorway to the room.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out obnoxiously in front of the whole class. They ignored us though, much to my relief. Those guys could crush Naruto in a second, then I'd have to "help" him. I glared hazardously at the girl he had greeted.

She flinched. "Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not…" I hesitated. Nope, I suck at lying. "I'm not gonna hurt you." I turned to face the window after sitting down…

"Sasuke-kun…" I heard a soft voice accompanied with what felt like someone sitting on top of me…Sakura…?! Her arm aimlessly slithered around my neck as she continued. "I'm sorry," she apologized. Much to my surprise, my heart had started beating at an irregular pace. "…for getting you in trouble and all."

"Hn…" I tried my best to sound indifferent.

"Are you still mad?" she pouted, her other hand tracing random shapes on my chest. I gulped…

"No." Damn, my voice cracked.

"Okay, good." she smiled and leaned forward. Closer…and closer…I froze at our proximities when-

"Sasuke-kun!" My head snapped to see it was Sakura calling my name. More than once probably, judging by her tone. She was getting impatient. But…wasn't she just…?! Okay, whoa. Unless I was hallucinating, that was really…

No thank you, I'd rather not finish that sentence. "Look, I'm sorry. For getting you into this and all."

What the-?! Talk about déjà vu…Wait…that was probably just my imagination of some sort.

Bad thoughts…

"Hn."

"You still mad at me?" she asked. Okay, if I'm not psychic, this is creepy…

"…No."

"Okay," Wow…she turned around to face Naruto for the next few minutes. Until Orochimaru came in.

The class quieted. "Class, take your seats." he commanded. "Now you all are here for…who-knows-why…but you're in my classroom now, which means you _will _follow my rules." Ugh, this guy seriously scares me. "I personally don't care what you do in here, but there will be no talking until you are released."

I seemed plaintive as everyone else sunk down, intimidated.

The chatter gradually returned though not nearly as loud as earlier. Good; it wouldn't help this migraine if it would return to the chaos five minutes ago.

My surroundings were pretty quiet anyway, none of us were talking. Speaking of those two, they've completely disregarded my presence by now. Probably avoiding my so-called temper, not wanting to get involved in it. They looked pretty comfortable to me: Sakura was leaned up against Naruto, her bright pink iPod in her hands as she shared her earphones with the Dobe. But…they're so-

**Aw, is my little Sasu-chan jealous?**

Um, one: no, there's not reason to be…jealous. Two: calling me Sasu-chan only proves you're gay.

**Ouch. No need to be hurtful…a simple no would suffice. **

Well then no.

I shifted slightly to get more comfortable (though this stupid headache isn't helping that), sighed, and braced myself for two more hours of _this_.

_**Sakura's POV**_

_Detention Room  
January 9  
6:03 PM_

No talking, huh?

I pulled out a sheet of paper and pen and started writing.

"_Good song, ne, Naruto?" _I wrote as the song _**Crazy in Love **_by Beyoncé had come to an end.

"_Um…should I say yes?" _he inquired on the paper, not sure whether to say yes or no. I gave him a look anyway bringing out an answer from him.

"_Sure…I mean, it's one of those songs people like you and Ino listen to. Not much…me."_ Ah, at least he was honest. "_I couldn't help but think of Sasuke-teme though…"_

Wait, Sasuke…_Crazy_ In **Love**. I think that says something.

"_Heh, yeah, that's…not weird at all…" _I twitched.

"_No, no. That's gross!" _he returned my disgusted look and I sighed from relief. _"I mean, Teme usually pushes girls away- which had gotten people to question his…sexuality…But you…"_ Here we go.

"Naruto- first Ino, now you? Wait, did she tell you to bug me about that too?!" I was on the verge of yelling at him when he stopped me with a subtle elbow to show me Orochimaru had turned his death glare over to me. I smiled sheepishly before repeating the same thing quieter.

"_No! I mean," _he restarted, taking the paper back. _"He's just…a little different around you." _

"_Your point?"_

"_Well…I think he-" _

He was cut off by the wild vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket to see it was a text:

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:05 PM**

**OMG, 4head. Guess who just asked me out?!**

Um…Good to hear from you too, Ino. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Massage? Why thank you.

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
6:06 PM**

**Hm, I don't know. Enlighten me, Ino-pig.**

Really, it's all about boys when you talk to Ino. That or shopping…

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:08 PM**

**Ur not gonna guess? Fine…**

She stopped there. Thinking at first maybe she was just giving me a few more seconds to reply with my guess, I prepared to answer.

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:08 PM**

**It was Sai!! **

_Amazing_ how she can text that fast. Yes, note the sarcasm people.

Naruto was taken by surprise there and Ino seems to be very ecstatic about it. Am I missing something here?

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
6:10 PM**

**Who?? **

"You don't know who he is?" the other blonde beside me whispered. Yep, I'm definitely missing something here. I shook my head unwittingly. He snatched the paper and started scribbling in his barely legible handwriting.

"_Sai. The one in our history, science, and health class. Short, dark hair. Playboy. __Hates__ Sasuke; calls me __'dickless'__. Loves art…" _He paused, having me take it all in. _"Ring a bell?" _

I slowly wrote, _"Um…no." _and just as unhurriedly placed it in front of him.I grinned widely to make up for the lack of information. He sighed.

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:13 PM**

**Wow, 4head. You say I'm stupid. **

I rolled my eyes.

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
6:13 PM**

**Yes. I can back that up with your report card last semester. **

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:15 PM**

**Hey! Key word: **_**Last **_**sem. I have a D in that class now, mind U.**

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
6:16 PM**

**Yes. Congrats, pig. I have an A in that class. **

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:17 PM**

**:P…How cruel of you…So how'z detention? **

I sighed. She had to remind me.

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
6:19 PM**

**Terrible. **

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:21 PM**

**Yes. That is what U get 4head. If you had come shopping with us, U wouldn't be there right now, would U? **

What?! They actually went without me?

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
6:21 PM**

**PIG! U actually went without me?!**

She better not say yes. By now Naruto had played another song as he got a hold of my iPod. Halfway into _Makes Me Wonder _by Maroon 5, she replied.

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:23 PM**

**Chill, Saki. Tennie's w/her bf, Hinata has hmwk, and U have detention. You think I'd go shopping myself? **

"_Do you have any other good songs on here?" _Naruto interrupted, shoving the paper in my face.

"_They're all…girly." _True, actually. It's not like I had any "non-girly" rap/rock songs on _my _iPod.

"_What kind of songs are you hoping for?" _I inquired, my fingers typing a mile a minute.

"Um…" he pondered.

"Nope. Never heard of that before." I whispered. He glared and I smiled.

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
6:24 PM**

**Uh, maybe? So you got urself a date, huh? **

"_That's not what I meant." _

"_Too bad. I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't have Barney's theme song." _I wrote, texting at the same time.

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:26 PM**

**No, there's no fun in not making ur friends carry all the shopping bags  
JK Saki.  
And yesh, tomorrow night is the first. Awesome, right?!  
Though I feel a bit guilty…like I still want it to be Shika…**

Okay, how do I answer to that?

Something was missing though. The paper was no longer on either of our desks. I glanced at Naruto who pointed to Sasuke. Sure enough, he had it on his desk, writing something in return. He threw it towards me (hitting me in the face in the process) as I read over it.

"_Naruto, you're so stupid. Sakura, I'll get you back for this." _

Naruto was first to reply, _"Thank you, Sasu-GAY TE-ME." _I giggled and wrote beside it.

"_Hey, we're already even. Get back at me for this and it'll be war…" _I threw it back, though missing his head by a long shot.

"_Hn…" _

"_Don't HN me! You can't 'hn' on paper, retard!" _My writing was sloppy due to the rush, but I returned it anyway.

"_Yeah, I can. Watch: Hn." _I sighed and turned back to my cell.

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:28 PM**

**FOREHEAD! Don't ignore me!**

Oh no, she's getting mad. Nothing is worse than an angry, venting, that-time-of-month Ino.

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
6:29 PM**

**Oi, calm down. I'm here with Naruto AND Sasuke. You can't expect me to reply every second.  
And if you're going to force urself, don't go. **

I returned to the paper.

"_No you can't, teme!" _Naruto had replied for me.

"_You two act like little kids." _

"_So you're the mature one here, oh mighty Uchiha-sama?" _I drew a smiley sticking its tongue out beside my writing.

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:30 PM**

**Yes, I'm going. U can't stop me!  
Oh yeah, Sasuke and Naruto are there…!  
Good luck…**

"_Don't mock my last name. It'll probably be yours ten years from now too." _he smirked as I read and reread this, the discoloration of my face not going unobserved by Naruto.

"_Haha, you two would make a good couple." _

"_You sound like Ino. And no, we don't." _My pen dug into the paper.

"_Suuuure…You already remind me of my parents." _

"_Keep you sick fantasies to yourself, Naruto." _I glared.

"_Hey, you were thinking of it that way!" _

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
6:33 PM**

**Good luck? A little late for that, hun.  
I'm not trying to stop you. Just some advice…**

I didn't reply. He got me there…

"_Dobe…" _

"_Teme." _

"_Dead-last."_

"_Teme! You always take it out on me just 'cause you shoved a freaking pole up your-" _I grabbed the paper before he could finish, knowing what he was about to write.

"_HEY!" _

"_Yes, mother." _I glared at Naruto.

"_Who's immature now?" _

"_Hn. Still you." _

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:34 PM**

**Advice? Yeah, sure, cover for it now. **

I sighed.

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
6:35 PM**

**I'll never understand u, Ino  
Anywayz, where are u now?**

My cell phone bill is going to be so high this month…

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:36 PM**

**At home. Bored. On the treadmill. And I'm texting! How awesome am I? **

Wow, very, Ino. Very.

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
6:37 PM**

**Wow, Ino. That takes some skill. Your mom must be very proud  
Treadmill? You finally caught on to your nickname, haven't you?  
I'm proud, Ino. Proud. :D**

I snickered at my own insult. She probably set herself up for that one.

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
6:39 PM**

**B!tch…OMG, that one Filipino drama show is on!  
TTYL, 4head. Like…an hour from now.**

Oh yeah, we'll be gone from here an hour from now. Seeing the paper we had all written on was disposed of and Naruto had his head in his arms, asleep, I tucked my cell phone back into my pocket as well. The rest of the room was silent, everyone doing their own thing.

I looked over to Sasuke who was as I left him moments ago. Comfy as usual he looked. With his silent permission, I leaned up against him and fell asleep myself.

--

_Ride Home…  
January 9__  
7:01 PM_

It was quiet.

Now I know he's still pretty pissed at me for getting him two hours of detention as well instead of doing…whatever elsewhere…, but you have to admit, that was pretty funny back there. For me at least, with Ino's (technical) company. We took a sharp turn which jerked my attention back to the world.

Home sweet home…

Neither my mom or dad's car were in the driveway however, nor were any of the lights on indicating somebody was home, so I had asked to stay at his house for a little while.

**You act like he's your boyfriend. Rides to and from school/home, you're always together, always so...close. The list is endless!**

There's really no way to get rid of you, is there?

**I love you too. **

"Tadaima…" he deadpanned as we walked through the door. We were at first greeted by silence, but…

"SASU-CHAN!!" a more feminine (so it couldn't be Itachi) voice came at us, accompanied with a hug, strangling him. He just stood there, letting the girl suffocate him until she let go. "I missed you so much! Last time I saw you, you were still-"

"Hey, okay. I get it." he pushed her away.

"The rest of the family is upstairs." she told him. He nodded and headed in said direction. As soon as he left, she eyed me, head to toe. Uncomfortable as I felt, I decided maybe to introduce myself (because Sasuke did so well with that).

"Um…I'm Sakura-"

"Yeah." she interrupted rather rudely. What's her problem? As if she read my bemused countenance, she continued. "Don't think I forgot, _Haruno_." she spat my name as if it was venom. I looked at her back: barely two inches taller than me, I still found her intimidating. Her smooth, ebony hair reached just past mid-back. She really was pretty, but the daunting glare on her face had me step back a bit.

I tried to remember. Perhaps she was part of my the half of my forgotten memories.

**Now that you mention it, she does seem a bit familiar. **

Yeah…

Her glare hardened as she was getting impatient. I swallowed hard, failing to remember anything related to her. I mean, after a good two minutes, I was able to recollect bitter encounters with her as we never got along…but how it all started is unclear.

At least I brought her name back to mind: Kin. Uchiha Kin…

It was the same time Sasuke came strolling down the stairs.

"Hey, so the rest of my family is here," he rolled his eyes. "You staying for dinner?"

I hesitated at first, but answered after glancing at his cousin's warning glare, I shook my head. "G-gomen, Sasuke-kun. I…have to get home."

He looked a bit suspicious. "But…you're parents aren't home yet."

"I know, but I just…remembered- I had to be home early today." I lied, catching the impertinent smile from the girl. I sensed great tension, knowing it was time I excused myself. "I'll see you next week then…" I smiled weakly and exited before he could question me any more.

As I walked towards my own house, I was greeted by my mother's Toyota convertible and my father's BMW sports car as they slowly abandoned their cars to go inside…I sighed, relieved now they're home.

Before I could walk any further though, I got another text from Ino…

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
7:08 PM**

**OMG, that was awesome. So much drama, but I loved it! Too bad I only caught a little bit of it. Do U happen to understand Filipino?  
Anyways, ur out of detention, yes?  
How. Was. It?!  
You have ten seconds to answer to this, Forehead  
So**** talk. **

I smiled, (strangely) comforted at Ino's words. I went inside before replying.

* * *

Haha, woo! Long waits then short chapters? This my redemption! Hope it wasn't disappointing or anything. It was more of a filler chapter. THANKS A BUNCH to Dynasty021 for the idea! You'll see what happens next :D.

FilipinaChick  
_"Proud to be Pinoy"_


	14. Family Ties

Chapter THIRTEEN  
_Family Ties_

_Family Dining Room  
January 9  
7:20 PM_

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
7:23 PM**

**Ino, I'm eating. Dinner. I'll call U in a little. **

I sighed and walked over to the dinning table where my mother had reheated leftover dumplings from last night and some instant ramen.

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
7:24 PM**

**KK, 4head. **

"So I heard you got detention today." my dad was first to break the silence. I looked up from my plate with a startled look.

"Um…yeah." I confessed. No point in lying, really.

"Should I be concerned?" he suddenly switched to laid-back-daddy mode.

"Not really."

"Okay…" he nodded. My mother shot him a glare accompanied with a 'light' kick to the shin. He winced as I giggled. "I mean…what did you do?"

"I um…insulted Asuma-sensei." I lowered my head shamefully.

"Really? What'd you say?" he seemed so interested.

"Daishiro-kun!" she nearly yelled. "Don't encourage this!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he countered. Yeah, my parents are so interesting… "She already suffered two hours of detention." he stated, then turned to me for back up. Thanks dad, I'll remember this next time mom takes her anger out on you.

"Yeah, mom. I did." I tried my best to make it sound like it was real torture. I mean, it was. You know, Orochimaru-sensei being there and all…

She sighed. "I guess so."

The rest of dinner was silenced with our stuffed mouths and the living room television showing the news from a distance. I, as usual, was first to finish and I politely excused myself from the table to go up to my room. My evening rituals (brushing my teeth, changing, etc) were carried out first before I plopped onto my bed, pulled out my cell phone and dialed Ino's number.

She answered after the first two or so rings, _"Moshi Moshi?"_

"Ino…"

"_So, how are ya?" _she asked casually.

"Fine. You?"

"_I'm good. You don't sound so okay to me though. What's wrong?" _

"Nothing Ino-pig! I'm fine. Tch. What makes you think I'm not? Tsh, I'm…good. Psh. Heh, tsh…"

"_My point exactly." _Sometimes I wish Ino had a less complex mind. Annoying how she can't help me with my homework, but could always consult me and my so-called problems. _"So tell me. What's up?" _

"Sasuke-kun's family is over." I explained slowly and carefully.

"_Cool." _

"Well, yeah, but…" I reluctantly finished my sentence. "His cousin hates me. A lot."

"_So? It's not like it really bugs you…does it?" _Just as I opened my mouth to respond, I got a second call. The caller ID flashed 'Sasuke' and I hesitated. _"Forehead. You better three-way this."_

"Yeah, yeah…" I obeyed.

"_Sakura…?" _

"_Sasuke!!" _I was interrupted for the second time.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey, are you okay?" _he continued, taking no notice of Ino. Normally she'd scream at him, but judging from his last words, she probably assumed this was actually important.

"Um, yeah, I'm alright."

"_No she's not." _Ino stated, positive she was correct.

"Ino!"

"_I'm serious, Sakura." _His tone was indeed serious.

"_Aw, he cares about you! Normally he doesn't care about anybody, but- he- and you- AW!!" _she cooed.

"I'm serious too, Sasuke-kun." I replied with the same tone.

"_I mean, you seemed pretty-" _

"_Pie!!" _

"Ino! What the heck?!" I fumed.

She giggled, _"Hehe...He called you pretty." _Though I was sure that wasn't what he intended to say, I couldn't help but blush at the thought of him calling me pretty…

"_Ino…" _he growled, noticeably on the verge of losing his remaining patience with her. _"Are you like…drunk or something? Inebriated? High? Intoxicated??" _

"_Sorry," _she whimpered, yielding our conversation. _"Go on." _

"_You seemed hesitant on leaving earlier. You sure you're alright?" _he showed concern, I could tell. And according to everyone, that's rare.

"Yes." I confirmed, feeling rather comforted with his uneasiness. My voice sounded a bit off to me, though I'm sure it wasn't anything too bad to get their suspicion up. "I'm sure." I sighed. Ino coughed purposely, contradicting what I said.

"_Whatever you say, Forehead." _she added.

"_By the way…my family is leaving in a few weeks." _I sighed, relieved at the additional information. _"But…my cousin is staying for a few months. Probably a year." _

"W-what?!" I gasped as something in Ino had her burst into laughter.

"_My aunt and uncle said something about her not being able to spend so much time in Japan since they live in…Korea." _he answered diffidently. _"She'll be staying at our house, going to our school, going wherever we go and all…" _he added, anticipating my reaction.

"That's uh…great." Unexpected was my answer. I can back that up with the effects on them.

"_Seriously?" _

"Seriously." I repeated.

"_You sure, Forehead?" _

"Ino, stay out of this." I snapped. I was sure I **heard **her cringe. "Why are you so intent on getting me to say I'm not okay with it anyway?" I asked as if all the patience in this conversation had been drained out.

"_Because, Sa-ku-ra…" _he said my name slowly, and I'll admit even when he's not in my face like that, I still felt my heart attempting to escape my chest. _"You're not that hard to read. I can tell when you're lying." _

"Well I'm not!" I exploded. "How could you accuse me of lying?!"

"_Saki, I'm sure that's not what he meant." _Ino's worry had come into the picture as well.

"Ugh! Well he's so annoying!" I seethed and hung up on him, leaving me to talk privately with Ino.

"_Insensitive much?" _

"Shut up, Pig." I snarled.

"_Oh, damn…" _she commented.

"Sorry." I apologized after a moment of silence.

"_I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." _she told me, sounding freakishly like mom.

"Well...too bad...?"

She giggled at my hesitation. _"Whatever, Forehead. I'm not in charge of you. But you'll feel guilty eventually." _

"Wha-What's that supposed to mean?!"

_"Nothing, nothing..." _

I sighed, "Whatever, pig. It's getting late…I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_Late? It's only like eight! I go to bed at like-"_

"That's good for you. I gotta go."

"_Alright. Bye, Saki-chan!" _I smiled. _"Say good night to Sasuke for me!"_

"Bye, Ino-chan." I mimicked as she hung up. I took a deep breath and partially memorized what I was going to say before punching in a few keys and waiting for the ringing to stop.

"…_Hello?" _I sighed, thankful he didn't ignore my call.

"Sasuke-kun…" I trailed off. The memorization was wearing off. Then how am I supposed to say 'I'm sorry for that attitude back there'?! …Oh… "I'm…sorry. For yelling at you like that." There was a thick hint of guilt in my restrained voice. "I've just been a little stressed the past few days and…that didn't help at all."

"_Hn." _

"What?! I call back to apologize and I get _that _in return?" I shot back, failing to remember this was Sasuke. And that could mean anything. "Wait…sorry. Again…" Way to kick down my intelligence a few notches. He chuckled lightly in response.

"_Naruto's rubbing off on you." _he joked. _"Anyway, I have to go…I'm supposed to be asleep. But being the good friend I am, I just _had _to know if you were okay." _

**Tch, good boyfriend, I think he means. **

"Screw you…" I muttered.

"_What?" _Oh crap. I said that out loud, didn't I?

"Er, not you." I answered uneasily.

"_Okay…" _There was a short silence.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," I interrupted the stillness, then added in a singy-song voice, "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"_Night, Sakura." _he imitated shortly before hanging up. I sighed happily. At least now I can sleep peacefully.

--

_Unknown location  
January...?  
Unknown time_

I sat, alone and isolated, simply watching a large group of people my age at least ten yards away from me. They seemed happy, unlike me. My eyes were throbbing- and it was then when I noticed my cheeks were stained with dry tears. I was crying…?

I kept my eyes on the group, nobody seemed to notice me. And it was all because of _her_.

I felt a soft presence before me. Looking up, I was greeted by a young boy. Dark, raven hair spiked up at the back of his head. His piercing onyx eyes had a hint of softness in them as he looked down sympathetically at me. He looked no older than four years old. Yep, about my age.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" I called out to him. He smiled down at me and was about to reply when another girl approached us. She grinned innocently at him and grabbed his small hand, pulling him away from me. Before getting very far, she turned to throw an irate glare in my direction.

Kin…

Just like that she had taken away the last of my being. My friends, family, everything now was included in the crowd far from me. The lone corner where I sat was now empty besides me. But even now if I say I don't count, it really is vacant.

My vision blurred once again as more tears streamed down my face. I buried my head into my arms so my face was hidden. My sobs didn't matter; they were disregarded by everyone. My presence encumbered nobody; I was just here. Most importantly my dejection was unnoticed by everyone.

I was alone…

Even my best friend had turned his back on me, now contently with the rest of the people. So now the question is…how do I get out?

_RING!!_

I woke up with a start. Breathing heavily, I attempted to calm myself- only to revisit and reinstate the memories displayed in that nightmare. For once I was actually thankful waking up to the maddening beeping of my annoying alarm clock. Speaking of that thing, I turned to see it telling me what time it was. 7:45. Okay…why do I have this gut feeling slash instinct that's a bad thing…?

Oshit!

Hastily (and positive I had forgotten a few important things), I got into my school uniform- of course not forgetting to slip on my silver necklace. Very casual, nothing special today anyway. I snatched a granola bar from the kitchen's counter, grabbed my blue Abercrombie messenger bag and dashed out the door with a quick goodbye to my mom who was yet to leave the house.

As I ripped open the wrapper for my breakfast-to go, I had started walking towards Sasuke's house…by force of habit…to see he had slipped into his Ferrari. With his cousin in the passenger's seat.

Hesitation overcame me as I stopped dead in my tracks. Mental note: One goal for today- avoid her as much as possible. Surely that nightmare didn't come to me for no reason. I swiftly shifted direction, hoping they hadn't seen me, and walked in the opposite way to the bus stop. It was crowded by others killing time, waiting for the yellow bus to pick them up.

Four words: I. Hate. The. Bus.

But maybe just this once, it'll be better than having Sasuke take me to school.

--

_History room (though technically class hadn't started yet)  
January 10  
8:18 AM_

**Honey, you need to calm down. **

C-Calm down? Wh-what do m…mean calm down?! I'm…perfectly f-fine! Heh, never better!

Okay, maybe I'm…not so okay. Just…breath. Yeah, that's better.

"Hey Forehead." I jumped. And I mean literally jumped almost out of my seat. "Whoa, there. You seem rather…anxious." I stayed silent and merely hung my head as a response. "So would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

I looked up once again. "N-nothing…!"

"You're so enigmatic."

"Oh, look who's learning big words." a new voice came in. I turned to see the last person I wished to see at the moment…Sasuke. Ino gave him a disapproving look (for that previous insult) and I followed up with an uneasy smile. He sat himself down and continued. "Where were you this morning?"

Lots of suspicion there, even Ino can tell.

"I, um…woke up late…" At least that's half the truth.

"Really?" he turned around to take out last night's homework (whoops…). "But the bus comes early." I swear, he is adding to this anxiety. And how'd he see that anyway?! Oh yeah, this is Sasuke we're talking about.

Ino sighed, "She was with me at the library this morning, Sasuke." His attention turned to her. "I needed help with the geometry homework."

"Hn…" he smirked. Wait, I know that smirk…! Here comes that crazy feeling again he's not done yet when he turns around… I thanked Ino anyway.

_**Kin's POV**_

_Sophomore Hallway  
January 10  
9:17 AM_

I stood, leaning casually against the lockers beside what I was sure was Sasuke's history classroom. The bell rang almost two minutes ago and he's supposed to get me to my next class. Even as a sophomore, he knows his way through the senior halls. Smart little Sasu-chan.

Smart, but still emotionless. Yes, the mighty Sasuke I knew since I was only two years old always manages to stay pokerfaced. Aloof. Expressionless- you name it! Though strangely enough, whenever he's around with that Haruno-girl, he always seems to loosen up a bit. And by a bit, I mean a lot. You don't think…he likes her do you? Now honestly, I'm not so sure I'm okay with that. The girl after all had been an adversary since we were younger. I hated her, vice versa. Getting close to Sasuke would only mean getting closer to me too.

He walked out casually, as if nothing ever happens in his life (which I have to admit really is the case) and immediately noticed me.

"Hey Sasu-chan!" I greeted.

"…Do you have to call me that?" he whined.

"Yes." I answered sternly. He shook it off (being the killjoy he is) and started walking some random direction. Being my intended tour-guide, I started to follow. "So…how are you?"

"Kin…seriously?" he looked at me in an annoyed manner. Yep, killjoy.

"Well I'm _sorry _for not liking the silence!" I retorted. "You know what they say- whenever there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born. And I want to keep the world as straight as possible." I joked and he sighed.

"Hn." The rest of the walk was rather annoyingly silent. How the heck can _anyone _stand so much silence?! I'm losing it!

"Uchiha…" someone sneered. At first, I thought it was directed to me, but then Sasuke turned and was greeted by someone who (bizarrely) looks like him, with only a slight difference in hair style. He returned the glare as I stepped back a bit to avoid the conflict.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing," he smirked. I was sure from there he just called on him to pick a fight. "You?"

"Bastard…you pissed me off enough today so just...screw off." my cousin spat. I don't feel so good about this…

"Aw, is _dickless _getting mad?" he teased even more and right as Sasuke raised his fist, a teacher came by, eyed them both spitefully and walked off. The second look-alike maintained his smirk as Sasuke pushed right by him, leaving me standing here in the process.

Then something hit me.

No, literally. Someone just threw a piece of paper right at my head, perfectly aimed. But that's besides my point. An idea was slowly forming in my head as I grinned evilly and walked towards the boy. He was still standing where Sasuke left him…

"Hey," I started. He looked up at me.

"And you are?" Oh, damn. I see why Sasuke has a problem with this boy.

"Kin. Uchiha Kin." His countenance hardened at the sound of my last name. "You?"

"Sai."

I nodded, "Listen, you wanna make thirty bucks?"

"Keep talking…" he smirked.

"Okay. You hate my cousin, Sasuke, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Meet my by that bar downtown after school at four o'clock and we'll talk."

"Whatever…" he shrugged and I smiled.

"Okay then." I excused myself. "Nice talking to you." my tone changed drastically to really sweet as I followed after my cousin.

_**Sakura's POV**_

_Girls' Gymnasium  
January 10  
11:57 AM_

Physical education. Otherwise known as P.E., my favorite of all time. After all it is the only time I am able to run around (track), throw a basketball from the half-court line without getting a penalty (free shooting basketball), kick a ball straight into someone's face (soccer), and pelt others with foamy balls (dodge ball). But that's all gone now.

Yes, P.E. is officially my least favorite. Now, how could something you love suddenly turn into something you detest? Simple- now Kin is here.

"Somebody's a little neurotic." Ino stated, the slightest bit irritated, as she swiftly threw the basketball and made it through the net. "It can't be that bad." I looked over to her with the 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look. She easily read it. "Just ignore her. Like you've been doing with Karin. Have you talked to that bitch lately?"

"…No." I admitted.

"There you go." She picked up the basketball as it bounced back to her. "So you still up for shopping after school?" she asked, passing the ball to me.

"Sure." I shot the ball and it gracefully made a swish.

"I'll call you though. I have some errands to run for my mom before we can go."

"Are you taking Tenten and Hinata too?" I ran after the ball.

"I don't see why not." she shrugged as the ball came at her.

"Ino," someone else called. "Tsunade-shishou needs you in the office." she explained as Ino's eyes widened. "Oh, you're not in trouble. Your mother is here to pick you up." She shot me a puzzled look before thanking Shizune-san and running off.

Okay, so maybe it won't be that bad.

…No wait, it will.

Because she's heading my way right now.

Stupid Ino. She just _had _to go to home this period. Just had to do it!

"Sakura," she called, sweetly. I eyed her suspiciously, stepping back defensively. "Look, I know you don't have very good impressions of me, but I want to change that." Yep, she's up to something.

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically, doing very well concealing the derision in there.

"Yes. We headed off with a bad start, but since I'll be here for a while, I don't think it would be very good we stayed like that…" she watched as my suspicion never changed. "Come on, for Sasu-chan?"

**She's got me there. **

'Cause you're so easy to fool! Gullible is the word for it!

"What do want?"

"To apologize." she set her hand on her heart for emphasis. "I'll take you out after school. Say…the mall downtown?" MAJOR distrust I'm feeling here. But if she is planning something devious, I'm sure Ino will be there too.

"Just like that?" I spat venomously. "If I didn't know any better, you're getting somewhere with this." followed an accusation. She however, stayed calm.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way. But I feel bad about this." she had a look of sincerity in her eyes. One I couldn't interpret. "I've already spoiled our affiliation as kids…Really, it's the least I could do."

"O-okay…" I answered worriedly. She smiled and walked off to the track. I don't feel so good about this.

"Awesome!" she piped up. "I'll see you then."

**Neither do I…**

--

_Konoha Downtown Mall  
January 10  
4:23 PM_

Oh Kami, the anxiety is back…

The whole time I've been with her, something in the back of my mind keeps telling me this isn't right! Then she has to act all sweet (note that she has like eight large shopping bags on each arm) and regain my so-called trust. Damn! If she's gonna delude me, why won't she freaking do it already?!

I'm scared…

At least if Ino was here, I'd be a little less restless. But it turns out this morning when her mother was here to pick her up, it was because they were going out of town for her cousin's wedding. She seemed pretty happy for her cousin, but rather covetous herself since her cousin was marrying the one she loved.

Now that's beyond my point. What I'm saying is I'm alone with someone who's hated me for the longest time and frankly…I don't think I'm okay with that.

It was after a while when she said something that worried me deeply. Heading for a place called _'Konoha Bar: All you can drink!' _

Ugh, I'm getting queasy…

"Come on, this'll only take a sec." she dragged me in before I could protest.

If I hadn't felt bad about this before, I sure feel terrible for it now. The place was flooded with drunkards! Left and right there was always someone up in your face asking, 'Where's the bathroom?'…or 'Hey, cutie. Come home with me, ne?'- which freaked me out to no end…and even, 'Where's my rubber ducky, dammit!' The sickening sound of vomiting echoed from the bathrooms as I felt a bit nauseous myself.

All the thought had reeled me out of the real world as I then realized I was alone. Kin had left, though most likely lost in the crowd of inebriated people (probably one herself by now). Skillfully, I pulled out my phone and asked for a ride home from Sasuke (of course not forgetting to mention where I was). Just hope he gets here before something happens to me…

**Would you quit being a baby? **

Me?! Being. A. Baby? No comment…

"Hey," someone called out to me. Half expecting it was some stranger who was slowly getting consumed by hangover, I turned and was about to tell him to back off when I realized it was someone familiar. "Sakura, right?" he slurred. The light whiff of alcohol was barely present, but he was intoxicated nonetheless.

I only nodded. Sai, I think was his name. Ino's boyfriend…?

I assumed he lost feeling in his legs, for he used the wall for support. "So…wanna make out?" Okay, what the hell?!

"U-um…I don't-"

"Ino doesn't need to know." he continued. I tried backing up, to find the wall was working against me here. "Come on, just little kiss." he urged and didn't give me much of a choice before he slammed his mouth against mine.

My first instinct was to push him off, slap (double-slap as Ino taught me once) him across the face, curse his name and walk off. But the fact that he was twice as strong as me _and _I was helplessly sinking into this didn't help at all. Before I knew it, in fact, his tongue was grazing the inside of my mouth (without my permission, may I add) and his hands were in places they really shouldn't be. And yet I stood here, taking this all in.

Damn bastard…! He stole my first kiss!

**No he didn't; Sasuke-kun did. **

Oh yeah, he did. Back with Konohamaru a few days ago. So that's out of the way…but speaking of Sasuke…didn't I just ask for a ride home? Oshit, I hope he doesn't-

"…Sakura…?" Whoops, spoke to soon. I knew that voice sounded way too familiar. And something about it suddenly gave me the strength to push him off. Surely enough, it was Sasuke who stood apart from us. I heard a dull thud to my left to see Sai had passed out, cold, on the floor.

I looked back up. Boy did I have some explaining to do…

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Downtown Konoha Shopping District  
January 10  
4:47 PM_

I casually made my way around downtown Konoha, where Ino is known to shop at least twice a week. Specifically though, I was headed to that one bar somewhere in here. No, I was not going out to drink, but to take Sakura home. She had asked for a ride home at least ten minutes ago…and told me she was at the bar.

If this is some sick joke, I'll get her back for this…

But then again, why would she be there in the first place? It's not like her to go voluntarily to someplace like that unless she was with someone. Which reminds me…unless I'm being a little too precautious, it seems as though she's been hiding something.

I found myself in front of the establishment and reluctantly went inside (after cautiously looking around, making sure nobody I knew just saw me go in here). Scanning the place, there was no sight of pink anywhere but…

Double-take.

That…was her, right? I mean, who else has short, pink hair?

But what in the _hell _was she doing with that Sai-bastard?!

**Um, it looks to me like she's-**

I blinked a few times, but it didn't do me any good.

"…Sakura??" I sounded a bit hoarse, but who wouldn't be after witnessing _that_?! She quickly pushed him off to look at me. It felt like getting stabbed, hard, in the back. She knew I hated him, and yet she proceeded to do that? But what hurt more, was that she'd keep this from _me_. I mean, me out of all people. Seriously??

**You're jealous?! Haha! I never thought I'd see the day!**

What? Tch, I don't get jealous. I can't be jealous! I've never been jealous!

…Just this once!

**Wow.**

That never leaves my mind.

The bastard evidently blacked out, and was now unconscious on the hard floor. I relaxed slightly as she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

CLIFFY! Bwahaha. 'Cause I'm awesome like that (not really).

Okay, cue the dramatic music: "Dun dun dun!" What's gonna happen when Ino finds out? But more importantly, what's Sasuke going to do?! Anyways, thanks again to Dynasty021 for the idea. I'm going from here. I also edited the previous chapters. Yep, all of them done in one hour- I gotz skillz XD… That and I managed to put up more SasuSaku oneshots over the past few days. Woot!!

Review! Tell me it's good or it sucks, give me suggestions, congratz me on my epic achievement XD. Say something!!

~FilipinaChick


	15. Problem Solved?

Chapter FOURTEEN  
_Problem Solved?_

_Konoha Downtown Bar  
January 10  
5:05 PM_

Time seemed to flutter by with each second I stood here, not sure what I was going to say. His daunting glare fought a softer, hurt expression for dominance on his face. Slowly, but surely, the threatening look was overcame as he stood before me, still waiting for some sort of explanation.

Or so I thought…

"S-Sasuke-kun." I managed. "I-"

"You don't need to explain." he cut me short.

Desperately, I tried to continue. "I-it's not…I was…He-"

"I get it, Sakura." he stopped me coldly. His voice sounded cool and composed, but I could read him better than that. Without another word, he walked off. I, too dumbstruck at the moment, remained in the same spot, watching his retreating figure.

With a small extra push from my inner, I walked forward.

"Sasuke-kun!" I called. I stood just in front of the double doors whilst he was already at least ten yards away. I ran up to him. "Could you just _please_ listen to me?"

He kept his cold expression, which made me wonder if I had gotten anywhere with this. "Give me one good reason I should."

Ouch.

Like…OUCH. Nope. I am not making any progress here.

"Because you're assuming things now," I almost yelled.

"Well what else was I supposed to think walking in on _that_?" his tone matched mine. He had a good point. In fact, that was the point I'd been anticipating for quite a while now.

"It was _nothing_…" I spat, waiting for my brain to come up with more. "Okay? Nothing. He was drunk and I couldn't do anything about it."

"It didn't look like nothing to me…" he answered, having the guilt push me down further. "Whatever, Sakura…It doesn't matter."

Tch…

I felt the guilt swell up in me again as I prepared to answer.

"It wasn't my fault!" I raised my voice. "And…I'm sorry."

"Okay. You're sorry. I get it." he spat. "Wait…why would you be at a _bar _in the first place? How old are you, like…Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen." I deadpanned. What the hell? "I already said: it wasn't my fault! Your cousin-"

"You don't have to bring other people into this, Sakura." he stopped me.

"What?!" I gasped.

"You know, ever since she got here you've accused her for everything you get into." he struggled to word that sentence correctly.

"Like what?!"

"Like _everything_."

"Because she _is _the reason!" My heart sank. How could he trust _her_ **over **_me_?

We slipped into the most uncomfortable silence in the history of uncomfortable silences as I fidgeted terribly. He wouldn't listen; there was no point in continuing this argument if I couldn't get what I wanted to say out. To let him know it wasn't my fault, no matter if he believed it or not.

"It's getting late…" he excused himself.

I didn't try to stop him. Instead I stood, once again left to watch him leave before me. So he was upset after walking in on a one-sided make out session between me and the guy he despises. I get that; I mean, I'd be pretty shaken if I came in to see him with Karin-bitch. But why do I have this gut-feeling there was more to that? Like "twin telepathy", it feels worse than that?

"Oooh, what'd you do?"

That voice…

I turned to be greeted by the last person I wanted to see, let alone talk to.

"Hm, it was probably just something stupid." she scoffed.

I shot her a dirty look, "What's stupid was that I listened to you." I spat. She curiously raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she inquired oh so innocently. Like those sick dramas where the leading role is faced up against the antagonist of the show. My nasty glare only got worse.

"You planned this!" I accused. "I wasn't born yesterday, _Uchiha_." It's been a while since I spat that name.

She snickered insolently and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." I continued. "I don't need your apologies or anything. But your attitude will really get you in trouble one of these days. So you better look at everyone around you, while you still can, long enough to see what it's done to them." I turned on my heel and walked off, not bothering to take in the look on her face as I left.

Strangely, I hadn't noticed it started raining. Looks like the feeling's mutual. The cold water had dampened the blacktop, giving the atmosphere that terrible smell of wet asphalt. My hair had flattened parallel to the thin trace of eyeliner running down my cheeks. I hadn't noticed either I had turned the corner until the sound of drunken yells and crazy laughing was faltering.

The next half-mile or so was spent walking leisurely under the hard rain (which I personally couldn't care less whether I got sick), drowned in numerous thoughts. The booming thunder and blinding lightning hadn't bothered me at all; my thoughts had clouded my mind to where the only sounds I could hear were my footsteps against the clammy sidewalk.

Unexpectedly, my phone rang.

Ino…?

"Moshi moshi?" I tried sounding positive; didn't want to have her interrogate me just yet.

"_Saki-chan!!" _she started. _"How are ya, Forehead?" _

"Fine, Ino." I replied. "What do you want?"

"_Ouch?"_

"Really."

"_Tsh, I can't call a friend just to say hi?" _she cooed.

"Not if you're on the other side of the country, no."

"_Alright then." _

"Okay."

Silence.

"_So you'll never guess how I'm doing!" _Ah, thanks for asking.

"Hm…how are you then, Ino-pig?"

"_Great!! Turns out the guy my cousin was marrying was Shika-kun's second cousin!…Or something like that." _O…kay. I didn't expect that. _"The wedding is on Saturday and I'm walking down the aisle with him!!" _she squeaked.

"Wow. What a coincidence…" I commented.

"_I know, right?!" _she went on. _"It's almost time for dinner and we're staying at this _amazing _hotel. Five star!! The pre-nautical stuff starts in a few hours…"_

I hadn't bothered to stop her, for her stories seemed to make me feel the slightest better as I went on to my house. How they were getting closer and her relationship with Sai was "probably not going to last". Tch, tell me about it.

"_So, how are you?" _

"Hm, me?" I asked, surprised she had taken the time to ask about me next. "Um, I'm fine." I hesitated.

"_Uh huh, yeah. And I'm ugly. Now tell me what's up." _I stayed silent, contemplating whether I'd tell her or not.

"…it's a long story, Ino." I said my sentence slowly. "But if you have to know…, could I talk to you on Monday…?"

"_Sure thing!" _she chirped happily.

"If the rumors don't get to you first…" I muttered.

"_What?"_

"Nothing." I covered.

"_Anyways, I gotta go get dressed…and stuff…See ya Monday!" _she hung up before I could respond.

Just like that I was alone again…

But if there's one thing I like about the rain: nobody could see my tears…

--

_My Room January 11  
1:03 AM_

I'm gonna scream.

…Well I would. If it weren't for this terrible cold that hit me. Perhaps…walking in the rain (as fun as it sounds) isn't the best idea I had this week. Thank God it's Saturday…But still. I feel HORRIBLE. Eff my life.

I had thought about calling someone. To kill time for a while before I suffocate to sleep.

**Isn't that called dying? **

Oh…

Dying does seem like a choice right now.

**What?! NO! You can't leave me!!! **

My red eyes were stinging as my nose was scratched up against another Kleenex as I blew my nose roughly, accompanied with a horrifying series of coughs. I had tried to fall asleep since five hours ago, but try as I might, a sneeze would wake me up.

Much to my surprise, my phone started ringing on my drawer. My heart skipped a beat at the shock, but then calmed when I thought about who could be calling me at 1 in the morning. Ino maybe? But as positive I was it was Ino, part of me wished it would have been Sasuke…

Nearly killing myself in the process (not really, but it sure felt like it…), I reached for it and pulled the covers over myself.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Hey honey." _Of course…it was Ino.

"Ino? Any reason you called me at one in the morning?" I asked, my voice clearly not normal.

"_Oh…oh yeah! Heh, that explains it." _she thought for a moment. _"You know it's only 11 at night here…and you sound terrible. What happened?" _

"Nothing…" I coughed.

"_You're sick, aren't you?" _

"No!?"

Sneeze.

Cough.

Groan.

"Yeah…"

"_My poor baby!! I wish I was there." _I'm sure I _heard_ her pout from the other end.

"No you don't, trust me." I reassured her. "So how are _you_?" I asked selflessly.

"_Hm? I'm good, sweetie. Rehearsal was amazing! And we had a party at a bar." _

"Holy crap, are you-"

"_Tch, my parents are. They wouldn't let me have any…alcoholic stuff." _Hah. Good. The last thing we all need is a drunk Ino in the arms of Shikamaru.

"Well good."

"_Mhmm……" _She paused. _"The wedding's tomorrow. I'm too anxious for my well-being."_

"Lovely, pig."

Silence.

"_Well shouldn't you get some sleep?" _

"I wish." I groaned as I turned over.

"_Can't sleep, ne? As much as I'd love to stay up and talk to you, you'll just get worse before Monday if you don't go to bed." _Aww…she has a point.

"Alright, mom." I joked, she snickered.

"_Wait wait! How's Sasu-chan?" _she inquired happily.

"You're right, Ino! I think I should get some sleep…!"

"_Nooo!! Wait!! Nooooooo!! Waaaaiiitttt!!!!!" _

"I'm still on the phone." Oh dear, my poor ears…

"…_so?"_

"Bye."

"_Wha!?! Fine. Get some sleep, you baby." _

"Har har." I laughed. "Goodnight, Ino."

"'_Night, love." _she sang in a British accent as I hung up.

A few minutes passed before I decided maybe taking something would help.

--

_My Living Room  
January 11  
11:23 AM_

This morning was pure hell, to but it bluntly. I managed to fall asleep at almost 2 in the morning, before being waken up at 6 by my parents alarm clock (stupid thing) because apparently they had work on a Saturday morning. Fantastic.

So now, I'm sitting on my couch, being tormented by constant sneezing, endless coughing, and my head pounding desperately to leave my skull. My taste buds had decided to take a little vacation, so whatever I eat tasted like…yeah.

_DING…DONG_

Oh wow.

It took me a record time of three minutes before I reached the door and open it, to reveal a happy-as-ever Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!!" he practically screamed.

"Naruto…" I held my head in pain from the volume of his voice.

"Oh, gommen." he apologized sheepishly. "So um…I heard you were sick…?" I nodded slowly… "So I'm here to take care of you!" He grinned widely.

Oh dear…

"Naruto, I'm fi- ACHOO!!" I almost fell back at the pressure of the sneeze, if he hadn't caught me before the impact with the ground.

"Fine?"

"Aa." I smilled weakly. "You don't have to…"

"But I owe you, remember?" he reminded me. Ohhh, right! With Konohamaru… "Since your parents are out and all, you shouldn't be alone, sick."

Aww, how…thoughtful.

"Um…Arigatou, Naruto."

"No problem!" he helped me to the couch. "I'll make sure you're better before I leave, dattebayo!"

I smiled.

"You hungry?"

"Kinda…"

He got up to go to my kitchen, leaving me to think about his sudden kindness. I mean, it's not _too_ surprising to see Naruto out to look out for me being the kindhearted person he is. But to think, he thought of this all himself? Without anybody to push him here?

"Here!" he handed me a cup of cooked instant ramen and a pair of chopsticks.

I chuckled lightly before taking it from him to start eating.

"Ano, Sakura-chan…" he started hesitantly. "Teme……is he okay?"

"What?" I asked almost stupidly.

"I tried calling him this morning, and…"

"He didn't answer?"

"He said he wasn't in the mood to talk to me…?" he looked down thoughtfully. "And some other things I shouldn't mention……I mean…he is pretty moody and all." he laughed. "But he really seems off…"

"Hmm," I brought the chopsticks to my mouth once more. "I don't know what's up with him." I lied.

He looked away sadly before remembering I was still here. He changed his expression quickly and looked up at me again. "Well never mind him, then. He's probably just mad at someone right now."

"Y-yeah…" I paused guiltily. I sniffed, desperate to taste my food. "I can't taste anything…" I groaned. Looking up, I was greeted with a chuckle. I sent him a questioning look.

"That's what she said."

Wow.

"I'm kidding, Sakura-chan. Get some rest." he commanded. "You still have to go to school on Monday."

I flopped back onto my pillow before drifting off to sleep again.

--

_Cafeteria  
January 13  
12:45 PM_

She looked miserable. Like…worse than me miserable. She ran her chopsticks around her plate before sighing deeply.

Poor Ino…

Apparently, the news had gotten to her about Sai before I had planned on telling her. She took it…harshly, to put it bluntly. And once again she looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep for days: her uniform was roughly put together, her hair messily matching the rest of her apparel.

Tenten had gone to sit with Neji out in the courtyard, alone. While Hinata had decided on skipping lunch at the library to finish a project, leaving us with no happy company.

"Sakura…you don't have to wait for me." she glanced at my empty tray, then back at her untouched food.

I smiled reassuringly at her before saying I had nowhere else to go (lies!).

"I just…I don't know what to do anymore." she started. "I'm gonna be single forever!!"

"Ino…"

"No, I'm fine." she sat up. "I'm going to go find Hinata in the library." she said before taking off. Her seat was replaced by another blonde however as soon as she left.

I hadn't noticed though, until he spoke up.

"So you're better, I see." I looked up to see Naruto had taken her spot on the bench.

"Yeah," I forced a smile. "Thanks again, Naruto. Really."

"Sure," he looked down at Ino's food. "She didn't touch this, did she…?" I shook my head. "Can I………"

I giggled, but nodded.

"So um…that gala." I hesitated. "You still going alone…?" He looked up, rather surprised before nodding. "Well um…I could…"

"But…Lee-"

"Will probably be paying more attention to everything happening than to me," I joked, half serious.

"Sasuke-"

"Is going with Ino." I finished, scowling lightly at the mention of him.

"Aa." he contemplated what I had just said. "Okay."

"Okay," I repeated happily.

--

_Downtown Konoha Shopping District  
January 13  
5:05 PM_

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
5:04 PM**

**Piiigg…you're fine. You're not gonna die, trust me.  
Look, I know what you need, ok?  
A um…girls night out? This week, ne? Tell me what you think(: **

I shut my phone, sighing exasperatedly. Ino can be so hard-headed sometimes…

I inhaled deeply, my smell and taste coming back to me ever so slowly. I had decided to wander around the shopping areas after school to kill time, and attempt to lessen the stress out to get me. I was thinking too hard, I'll admit. My thoughts were where my concentration was, not noticing who else was around or where I was going.

Ino…

I hadn't seen her since lunch today, adding more worries. Though we have no other classes together after lunch, we normally would meet outside in the courtyard after free period. I couldn't help but wonder where she had gone…and what she was doing?!

The gala…

What am I to do? I had agreed on going with Lee, but it wouldn't do me much to oblige completely and follow him around the whole time. I couldn't let Naruto go alone. Not after everything he's done- and I promised Hinata…No need to worry, I concluded after more inner conflict. It is after all, a week from now anyway.

Sasuke…

I don't know what to think of him right now. I hadn't talked to him since Friday night, let alone get within ten feet of him. As much as I know it'd be better to leave things like this for now, it kills me to know he equally feels the same…

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
5:06 PM**

**Hey sweetie. Yes, I'm going to die, you can't tell me I can't.  
So GNO, huh? When was the last time we had one of those? **

I would have replied, but…

CRASH.

Ow dammit…that hurt. I hadn't realized I had run into someone.

"Sumimasen!" I apologized pathetically, standing up to bow lightly for my clumsiness (even if it killed my butt to stand up so quickly after that). "Are you o……"

I got a smirk in response.

"Itachi…"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Maybe you should watch where you're going, next time, ne?" he ruffled my hair.

Har har.

"I'm sorry, your highness." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. "Skipping school, huh? I should have known, you terrible person."

"School ended…half an hour ago." I raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't know, would you, nii-san? Did _you_ skip class?"

Shifty eyes.

"No."

I smiled jokingly up at him.

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
5:08 PM**

**Fine, you're gonna die. If you say so.  
We had one before?  
Well what do you say? Friday perhaps?**

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" he asked, slinging an arm over my shoulder. I shrugged, walking along with him.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I just needed some time alone…"

"Ahh, well too bad, cause now I'm here."

--

_Starbucks- Konoha Downtown Shopping District  
January 13  
5:34 PM_

I love Itachi.

Not like that, I swear. He's like…an older brother to me. Always there to look out for me when he can. That sense of humor of his gets me every time too.

"Mmm, you don't like her, do you?" I looked up, somewhat shocked at his sudden assumption. I said two things about the girl, and he immediately concludes I don't…okay, so he's right. I froze, looking away innocently as I sipped from my cup. "Sakura."

"Well…no."

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
5:35 PM**

**Sry, 4head, I had stuff to do…  
Well…no, we haven't…This Fri?**

"I see…" he leaned back. "And you've never told anyone?"

I shook my head slowly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. He sighed, setting his coffee down and looking outside the window. "So you'll help me?" I brightened up. He paused.

"…No."

My face fell.

Oh, Itachi. Just like you to say that.

"But," he restarted. "Give him some time. Obviously, you surprised him with your little stunt at the bar, but if anybody, I know him." he bragged. "He doesn't hold grudges." Mhm, he says that now, after I've been ignored for three days.

"Oh really," I challenged, earning yet another smirk.

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
5:41 PM **

**Well thanks for ignoring me, mean person.  
You still there? OMG R U OK?  
Don't tell me you got beaten up, kidnapped and raped! I'm commin for ya! Where are you?!?!**

What the…

"Yes," Itachi answered, distracting me from answering. "Especially with you. Kinda creepy actually. He shows more emotion towards you than anyone else…besides mom, of course!" I couldn't help but giggle. Momma's boy much? He got serious for a moment, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he…"

He…what?

What?!

WHAT???

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
5:45 PM**

**OMG If Ur dead, can I have your stuff??  
If you don't answer, I'm assuming things!! **

"He what?" I inquired.

**From: Sakura (246-5243)  
To: Ino (456-7536)  
5:46 PM**

**Wtf. You have some imagination, Ino.  
Yes, this Friday, sweet cheeks. Mind telling Hina-chan & Tennie for me?**

"Nothing…" he finished. Well then… "Oh, and you owe me 5.99 for that cappuccino."

I stared at him, wide-eyed, then down at my empty, plastic cup. He laughed at my expression after a while. "I'm joking, Haruno. My treat."

**From: Ino (456-7536)  
To: Sakura (246-5243)  
5:48 PM**

**I do, don't I? That's not even half of it ;)  
Oh sure, no prob, 4head. Your idea, my hard work.**

I don't even want to know…

"So…" I started, killing the awkward silence.

"Yeah, yeah," he stood up. "I'll take you home."

Heh…I love Itachi.

* * *

AH! I'm sorry! *cowers* When was my last update, like…years ago…? (I smell exaggeration ;P) Nah, I don't have excuses this time, besides getting lazy, getting bored, starting school again, then getting sick before the new year…But I'm back! Miss me? *gets pelted* No? Alright then…

Oh yeah, I edited the past chapters too like I said :D. Nothing TOO big, not like you'll have to reread everything :P

Poll/Questions! You don't have to answer all of them. One or two is fine.

1. Miss meh?! XD  
2. How should they make up?  
3. Should Karin come back?  
4. Help me plot Kin's downfall! *insert evil laugh here*  
5. Anybody else have a deviantART account?  
6. Happy New Year!! Any New Year's Resolutions?  
7. Ideas? :D  
8. Anything else you want to add…?

~FilipinaChick  
Check my profile for random updates here and there *shifty eyes*


	16. Stalling

Chapter FIFTEEN  
_Stalling_

_Physics  
January 18  
10:22 AM_

I sighed, trying not to distract myself from the pop quiz Kakashi-sensei had surprised us with. Apparently he was confident enough to say after half a day of notes we could take this chapter quiz.

My pencil tapped against my chin, causing a slight numbing feeling after a while. I repeatedly read and reread the questions, but each time understanding no more than the last time. I just couldn't focus, no matter how hard I tried. There were way too many things fighting for my attention in my mind.

Ino, and her previous depression.

Kin, and whatever she's planning next.

Itachi, and the things he said two days ago.

Naruto, and where our relationship (cough…friendship) stands.

…Sasuke.

No. NO. Scratch that last one. Like I'd give a damn about how he is now…okay, maybe I care, but only the slightest bit…..alright, so each day only builds more tension between us. Or at least, to me. Talk about déjà vu?

And then the rain.

I hadn't noticed at first, sitting farthest from the window, but the soothing, constant taps against the window caught my attention every time I'd zone out…

See? Distractions! There were only about five minutes of class left, then I'd have to go drag myself to pre-cal, aka the most tedious class next to History.

I involuntarily glanced in Sasuke's direction. He had obviously finished the quiz long ago, seeing his bored expression as he peacefully watched the rain outside. I exhaled deeply, the torturous feeling of not being able to talk to him returning like those days before I realized he was the Sasuke I knew.

I hadn't realized I was staring, until his dark eyes met mine…harshly, may I add. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I slowly looked down at my unfinished paper.

I pathetically pretended to read over the papers, feeling his gaze still on me…which I'll admit, only made me feel even more awkward.

Ugh, get a hold of yourself, Sakura.

I kicked my brain a few times (which is totally possible) and refocused on my quiz. But right as I lifted my pencil to answer a question, the bell rang.

Fantastic.

The whole room's population scurried out the door in a second, while I was left with Kakashi reading his book, and Sasuke ever so calmly gathering his stuff to leave. Trying hard to avoid eye contact, I sulked over to sensei's desk and explained dumbly that I couldn't finish it and begged for extra time.

"After school," he finally sighed as the room started to fill once more with kids from third hour.

"Arigatou." I grinned widely and hurried outside to my next class.

--

_Science room  
January 18  
4:12 PM_

Well, I asked for it.

I sat, quietly, the only one in the room as I was focused (or was trying desperately to be focused) on the quiz I had postponed earlier. It was still raining, Konoha having very predictable weather patterns, and my thoughts would constantly wander off after every few questions.

But I still managed to finish after twenty agonizing minutes of thinking… I put my pencil away, and prepared to turn it in when Anko-sensei walked in.

She was obviously set to go talk to Kakashi-sensei, but seeing as I was in the room, she awkwardly paused and greeted me.

"Konnichiwa, Anko-sensei. What are you doing here?" I mused curiously. Last I checked, Physics and Gym didn't have much in common on school grounds. In fact, they were on opposite sides of the school in different buildings.

"Um," she fumbled clumsily. "I was just…here to talk to…Kakashi, about…uh…" she paused. "The new policy on…..what are you still doing here?"

I held up my test innocently and turned it in on his desk. Waving goodbye, I walked out the door, involuntarily smiling. Interesting, ne?

My smug outlook though changed as soon as I remembered the bad side to this. The buses were long gone…both my parents are still at work…I have no driver's license or, a car in that matter…and the rain was pouring hard as ever. Lovely.

I moped over to the library and pulled out my phone in an attempt to tell my mom I was stranded in school.

"Mommy…?" I inquired softly.

"Sakura?" she answered over the hustle in the background. "I'm at work, honey, I'll call you back later." She hung up and my face fell.

Continuing, I had almost (because it'd be really embarrassing if I actually did again) ran into someone…but managed to stop before contact.

"S-Sasuke…" Oh dear…

"Hn," he remained unfazed. "What are you still doing here?"

I felt faint…but being a Haruno, I swallowed the feeling and replied. "I could ask you the same thing." my voice cracked.

"Funny, Sakura."

"Are you…going home…?" I slowly asked. He 'hn-ed', before an awkward silence while I waited for him to get my point. He sighed and started walking away as I followed grinning thankfully.

--

_Ino's Living Room  
January 16  
7:53 PM_

"So they just bail on us?" Ino fumed, slipping into her purple jacket.

"Well…Tenten has plans with Neji, and you know; academics are really important for Hinata." I explained nervously, hoping she wouldn't take it out on me. She sighed, grabbing her purse and leading me outside.

Downtown Konoha was packed at this hour, of course, being Friday. It's not like I didn't expect it. It's actually comforting, surrounded by many people so loneliness is out of the picture.

We killed some time at a sushi bar in the food court, before somehow eventually agreeing on some sappy romance movie, in the theatre seeing as Ino wasn't exactly fond of horror and action. I had involuntarily zoned out through most of it though, reflecting on this past week.

It was…err, awkward, to put it bluntly. Especially since after school today, the confusion only got worse.

"Anything you wanna share with the class, hun?"

"Huh?" I looked up, meeting Ino's curious gaze. "Oh…um, no?"

"It's Sasu-cakes again, isn't it?" Ino assumed, throwing me the empty popcorn bowl. "Have you even talked to him lately?" she asked honestly. I looked down, wishing I could just say yes and avoid all conversations about him.

"No…"

"Hmm," she thought for a moment. "You know you'll never get anything out of ignoring the problem."

"You're one to talk…" I mumbled, a little loud considering she glared at me for a second before going on.

"Shhh," someone behind inserted themselves between us just to silence us.

"Gommen," I chuckled uneasily, gesturing to Ino to quiet down.

"He can't stay mad at you forever, Sakura." she stated confidently after a while, adding my name at the end for a serious approach. "But he's not going to make the first move either."

She had a point…

"Maybe use some feminine charm too," she added. "You know, at the gala! In a sexy, revealing dress, you should seduce him and-"

"SHHH."

"Gommen."

Awkward silence.

She had forgotten about our previous conversation as her eyes returned to the screen. The couple was walking in the rain, obviously not affected by the cold, wet drops as long as they had each other…stupid romance flicks.

"Don't think I forgot about what we were talking about earlier." she looked at me seriously, taking a sip from her soda. "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." I snickered.

"So since when did you become some sort of…relationship expert?" I countered.

"Since forever," she declared. "I just know these things, Sakura. Like…how Shikamaru is really into that Temari girl, and how she's just as into him." her grip on a pillow tightened. "Or how Sai is a lying, backstabbing, cheating, ungrateful-"

"SHHHH!"

"Ahh," I groaned as the lady behind us stood up to sit somewhere else. Well then…rude much?

"Uh…yeah." I picked up our conversation.

"Sorry…"

"Ino, those were all just the obvious." I sighed.

"Well my point is-"

"I can't just keep disregarding him, I know, pig."

"…I was gonna say he's guiltily, but madly, deeply, passionately in love with you." she smiled. "But that works too."

"You're crazy."

"Thank you," she threw her empty cup to me.

"No prob, pig." I threw it back. I leaned back into my seat, distracted by the movie for a moment.

"So…you like this movie?" I stared at her for a moment, contemplating whether I should tell her I'd rather be watching something where the characters kill each other with Asian violence like civilized people. Or…say it's the best movie I've seen lately.

"It's too…sappy." she pouted, referring to the couple onscreen, now sharing a passionate kiss. From this angle the man in the movie looked like…

Sasuke…?

The (sexy) dark hair, held down by the rain…the (tempting) well-built body shown through his shirt…and his (alluring) dark eyes, though now concealed by his eyelids.

It didn't help much when my imagination decided to place myself in the movie with the guy who strangely resembled Sasuke. Blood rushed up to my cheeks as I noted his tongue slide into her mouth. "It only makes me feel worse about-"

"Uh, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." a bright light shone to our faces, causing us to involuntarily squint. My eyes adjusted though, only to see a boy (er…man?) in security uniform with a flashlight in our faces. "We're getting complaints you two ladies are too loud."

"Well then…" Ino huffed, standing up. "Let's go, Sakura."

"But-"

"Have some dignity, forehead." she pulled me up and walked out of the theatre before everyone.

--

_Konoha's downtown Department Store  
January 16  
8:56 PM_

"I like this one…cute, huh Forehead?" Ino asked me casually, holding up a baby blue dress in front of a mirror. It had a long V-neck, and it barely dropped down to her knees.

"Don't you have enough dresses to give away to the poor?" I questioned sarcastically. She looked at me questioningly.

"Why would I give my clothes to the poor…?" I stared back at her for a while until she got the message. "OH. Well…but I've already used them all at least once." Oh, my bad.

"Don't you ever just…run out of money?" I asked jokingly, taking the dress she handed me back to its rack.

"Har har, very funny." she grabbed another one from a different stand. "I think this one would fit you." she placed it so I could see what it would look like in the mirror. "Come on, lighten up, Sakura. We're out, shopping, it's Friday, what more can you ask for?"

"A lot more…"

Glare.

"Sorry…didn't mean for you to hear that."

"Well I did." she threw me another dress. "And I'm sure you didn't mean for Sasuke to see you at that bar either, but it's not your fault. You're just making such a big deal out of it, it seems like the end of the world for you."

Wow…I didn't know she could get so serious.

"Look, the gala is in two weeks." Pause. Mirror check. Smile…Frown. Toss. "Let tensions loosen up first now and talk to him then." I looked down. "I hate to see you so upset- especially over one guy."

I tried to smile.

"Okay…thanks…..Ino."

"Any time, hun." she gathered her belongings along with a few different dresses. "Let's go."

"Wait, you're…getting all of that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she stared at me as if we've never had this conversation before.

"Nevermind…" I rolled my eyes and followed her to the counter.

"So tell me forehead," she brought up another conversation as we walked out of the store, my arms supporting the bags she had me carry again. "Where exactly are Hinata and Tenten?"

My eyes got shifty as I tried to explain.

We had a few more minutes, if not another hour, to kill before my mom said she wanted me home. I had actually tried (which was a big accomplishment for me, mind you) to enjoy my time with Ino, not having some time with her in such a long time.

Perhaps it could cheer me up…I just to let it.

--

**Naruto's POV**

_Sasuke-teme's front porch  
January 18  
6:56 PM_

Damn teme…open up already! I knocked a few more times and rang the doorbell obnoxiously before the door was replaced with a glowering Sasuke. I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Oi teme! Lemme in, ne?!" I demanded on my way in.

"What the…" I could tell I surprised him. That's right, bastard! "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here??" I countered…oh wait…

"I live here, dumbass." Ahh.

Awkward silence.

"So…you wanna tell me what you're doing here?"

"Geez, someone's got a giant pole up their-" he glared. Like…death glared. Not just any death glare, the Uchiha Sasuke I'm going to kill you and burn your remains death glare. "Sakura-chan and I usually have movie nights every Friday, but she's out with Ino-chan! Soooo…why not hang with my best friend, right?!" I explained, ending with my signature grin.

He sighed deeply, evidently annoyed by my presence.

Geez, guess he's not an option tonight.

"Whatever," he stepped away from the door and sulked back to his living room and plopped lazily onto the couch. Yup, definitely moody.

"Oi, are you okay?" I asked, being the good friend I am.

"Aa."

"You're acting just like Sakura-chan!" I accused, barely getting a reaction. "Something's up…and as future Hokage I'll figure this out, believe it!"

He groaned at the volume.

"Sorry…" I apologized. "Look, if you think I came here just to bother the hell out of you…well, you're partially right." Glare. "But I'm not as much of an emotionless bastard as you, and I care about you and-"

"Hey, Naruto." Itachi, his older brother greeted, coming down the stairs.

"Hey," I smiled. "Where was I- oh right! I care about you and Sakura-chan! So tell me what's up or I'll-!"

"Want some food?" the older Uchiha offered.

"Sure, whatcha got?"

"Um…stuff……for…eating." he replied, looking through the cabinets in their large kitchen. "Instant ramen?"

"Okay!"

"Idiots…" Teme…

"Be nice, Sasuke." he scolded his brother while stuffing the ramen cup into the microwave. "See, this is why you don't have many friends." I laughed. It's times like this when I wonder why I'm so close to Teme when his brother is…well, better??

Then I remembered something. "Tell me!" I piped up.

He ignored me ever-so-casually while flipping through the channels of the TV. "Hn. Don't associate with my brother."

"Wha- dammit, Sasuke!" I fumed.

"Shh, calm down." he hissed as Itachi set the steaming cup of ramen on the table by my feet and sat himself down on the chair beside me. "Nothing's wrong, ok? Just…shut up and let me watch." he arrogantly turned back to the screen.

"You don't know anything about anything, do you?" I hopefully turned to his older (better!) version, who was stuffing his mouth with his own food.

"Uh…" he paused, swallowing. "No, not at all. Who are we talking about again?"

Facepalm.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have…stuff to…do." Itachi excused himself. "You know…elsewhere. Without you guys…um……" he walked off awkwardly, leaving me with Sasuke.

"Fine. I'll just have to get you to say it without you knowing." I threatened stupidly, if I may say so myself…He raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"Idiot," he cut me off. "I thought that shy Hyuuga or the loud mouthed Yamanaka would have told you something by now."

"Wha…"

I tried to remember what, if anything, the two have told me previously, seeing as Sasuke wouldn't tell me anything else. Think back. Anything Sakura-related. Uhh…

"_Saki-chan got a 98 on that quiz. That smart-ass…" _

"_S-Sakura-san is looking f-for Ino. H-Have you seen her?" _

"_Wait!! …Forehead says hi!" _

Damn…think…other people…

"_Hn. Sakura's that way. Have you seen Hinata-sama?"_

"_Sakura's been doing well in Physics, Naruto. Better than you. You better step up if you-" _

No, no, that doesn't help.

"_Oh, Sakura and her little stunt at the bar. Troublesome." _

That's it!! Ino DID tell me about that before, I was probably just zoned out, missing most of the details. But it made sense anyway…or at least, that's how my thoughts clicked.

"That's it!!" I yelled.

"What?" he jumped at my sudden burst.

"You! Sakura-chan! I- she- you like her!" I pointed my finger accusingly, timing it unintentionally has his brother walked though the living room once more with the infamous Uchiha smirk. I was sure Teme's face turned the brightest, slightest tint of pink as he told me to shut up.

"Don't deny it, Teme! The only reason you're so upset is because you got jealous over Sai-baka bein' all over Sakura-chan. And you try to hide it by being the asshole you are, everyone!" I said as fast as I could, earning a confused, pitiful glare from the accused.

I internally jumped and rejoiced, finally figuring out how the teme's brain works (well at least for this situation). I left him wide-eyed, that's for sure! That says it all.

"……Hn. What's your point."

What….

"M-my point?" I swallowed hard. He 'hn-ed' again as my scrunched my nose in thought. "I don't know, teme. But if anything I learned, your ways of showing people you care are…odd. You can't expect Sakura to just see past your cold attitude, figure out everything I did- because I'm amazing like that- and fix everything on her own. Meet her halfway."

He turned away.

Uzumaki: 2

Uchiha: Zero! Nothing! Nada!

"Hn…so you're suggesting I lose the arrogant attitude, apologize and make everything right again?" I nodded, determined to pwn him for the 3rd time tonight. He cockily snickered. "Nah."

"Teme!!" I nearly yelled (which I totally had to resist, but being beast like that I controlled myself). "You're so hard to talk to, for Kami's sake!"

Smirk.

"You're the one screaming like a pregnant woman."

My face fell, but I was still determined.

"I just don't know what she sees in you," my eyes narrowed. "She deserves so much better. But as easy as it is to fall for someone, it's a lot harder to stand back up."

I stood up to put my empty ramen cup on the counter, yelled a thank you to Itachi upstairs and made my way to the door.

Sorry, Sakura-chan. I tried.

* * *

Bwahahahaha. Filler chapter. I is evil. Though I really think this was rather short...or I've just been staring at it for too long again T_T

See?! I didn't take another year! (cough) So yeah…I'm not sure where I'm headed with this anymore (GUILTY). So…ideas, suggestions, encouragements, idk, would help…heh……. ILY all!!

FilipinaChick  
God bless!


	17. Problems and Solutions

Chapter SIXTEEN  
_Problems and Solutions_

_Living Room  
February 2  
5:43 PM_

"YOSH! You look beyond beautiful my youthful cherry blossom!" I winced at the volume, noticing my dad raise an eyebrow at the peculiar boy and my mom adoring his manners towards me.

"Thank you," I replied, bowing slightly.

"So! Are you ready?" he asked enthusiastically. I nodded, not exactly sure if I was.

"I'll uh…meet you in the car." I told him. It was his turn to nod, bow to my parents and run to his (or rather…Gai-sensei's) black large Suzuki.

I turned around once he was inside.

My mom and dad were only…half ready, I guess. My mom's makeup was on while she was still in the sweats she wears around the house. My dad had on his dress shirt and tuxedo top…but his old basketball shorts (thank God he wasn't confident enough to walk around in his boxers).

I turned ever so reluctantly to my mom, who took me by the shoulders and stared straight into my eyes. "Be careful, ok?" she reminded me. Okay mom, it's not like I'm going out on a date alone. "Your father and I will be there in an hour or so."

"What's there to be careful about?" my dad asked casually, looking out to a beaming Lee and a wide, blinding grin from Gai-sensei. I giggled.

"Okay, I'll see you guys then." I gave them a hug and walked out.

The ride was…well, the weirdest ride I've been through. The whole time I'd been trapped in a speech of youth and how the duo was so excited for the event tonight. And it drifted off to other things like school, family…Sasuke. Geez, does EVERYONE talk about him?!

I zoned out halfway through the ride, having to be shaken awake when we arrived at the hotel.

And of course, the two were always precise on timing. They had to be there _exactly _at six when the only families there were the hosts, Hyuuga, Inuzuka and…Uchiha (and maybe a few others). I scowled. Not even Naruto was here. It's not that I have anything against them, I just never really associated with the Inuzuka clan. And Neji is probably only really open with Tenten…Ino's bright dress caught my eye from far away, but she was seated contentedly at the "forbidden table". Ugh.

I scanned the area.

One word: beautiful.

Yes, I could have come up with more. But it was the first thing to come to mind when you're awestruck like I am…

"S-Sakura-san." the quiet stuttering could only belong to…

"Hinata-chan!" I nearly glomped her with full force, but earned a cold stare from her father having me pull back red-faced and bowed courteously to her.

She laughed at my reaction. "Don't worry about otou-san." she advised me. "He's a little off today with all the stress and whatnot." I nodded. "So…where is your family?"

"O-oh, I came here with…" I turned to see nobody beside me. Instead, the two had left my side to go make themselves known to everyone who was already here. "Lee…"

"Right," she remembered. "Well, you may sit with us if you like." I complied, having nowhere else to go at the moment.

"Haruno." my heart skipped a beat at the sound of a stoic, almost careless- but polite voice. I jerked to see it was Hinata's cousin as I sat down between the two. Oh. Paranoid…

The peaceful environment at their table was comforting at first, considering I wasn't all that confident at the time. But as time went on I got restless, wanting to stand and go see who else had gotten here. The only thing that stopped me was the fear of Sasuke (or Itachi…) seeing me. Because believe it or not! I don't think they've noticed me at all tonight. The place was huge! Though that would be an understatement. And I was more than thankful the Uchiha's sat at the other end of the room.

It was almost 6:30.

What the…I was sure it had already been an hour at least! My head pounded. No wonder my parents weren't here yet…

I stood up, trying to stay anonymous, to see what else was happening.

**I'm so booooored!**

Well that's too bad! I'd at least like to wait until-

"Sakura-chan!!" Ah geez…

I felt several gazes on me as I tried to stay hidden (which I was failing in, thanks to my obvious red dress with _matching _pink hair. My eyes narrowed, in hopes of finding who thought it'd be nice to scream my name when there weren't even that many people.

"Naruto!" I returned, almost equally as loud. Hinata's father once again glared at us. I really hope he doesn't have a bad impression of me!

"Wow, you look…" he eyed me up and down, making my face turn an apparent red.

"Stop staring, baka!" I smacked him and he laughed. I took him to the table I was previously seated in, making things a whole lot more awkward, considering Neji's unrelenting death glare towards the boy, Hinata's attempt to stay invisible now that she was seated by him, and my own silence.

"Hn…well I'll be over there." he stood up and headed towards a table with a few adults, one older female resembling Tenten, and the girl herself. Her eyes brightened at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Gosh, I swear he's going to kill me one day." Naruto stared, watching the two interact. "What'd I ever do to him?" he looked towards Hinata, who blushed a cute pink. Poor girl…if only he knew.

"Hey little people," our table was occupied yet by another person.

"Itachi…?" I looked at him weird. "How'd you…"

"Mr. Obvious yelled your name pretty loud." he boldly stated. "So, bored yet?"

**YES!**

"No," I lied.

"Ahh, so have to talked to…" Awkward…

"No," I repeated.

"Hmm, are you going to-"

"No." my eyes narrowed.

"Why??" he questioned like a little boy who had just been jacked.

"I don't know…because…..I don't know what he'll say." I tried lying again, this time turning into a pile of FAIL. He looked to be thinking for a moment, before he had a light bulb-above-his-head moment.

"He'll tell you…" he tried. "That he's sorry, he loves you, you two can get married and you can be my sister in law and make many little pink haired babies so I can finally be an un-"

"Itachi." I stopped him.

"My bad," he shifted nervously. "Who's this?" he turned to Hinata who had been silent the whole time along with Naruto. She looked up, the only one at the table who was unknown to the older Uchiha.

"Hinata." I smiled brightly for her. They shook hands, introduced themselves more blah blah blah… "she's with Naruto tonight." I smirked, bringing out a blush from two said people.

"Oh, really?" Itachi mimicked my smirk.

"W-well, I-"

"Hinata," she was interrupted by an uninterested Kiba (and a tag-along Akamaru). "My dad wants to see you." he scrunched his nose. She uneasily excused herself and left with the boy.

"Lies, Haruno." Itachi shook his head at me. "Stop telling them. Talk to my little brother, or…else." he tried. I raised an eyebrow as he stood up. "Unless you want me to bring him here."

"No!" I suddenly piped up, once again attracting people's weird stares. "I'll uh…do it later."

**Shouldn't your nose be getting longer by now? **

What?? No?!

He shook his head with a smile and walked off.

"What was that??" Naruto almost yelled across the table. What was what…? …oh right! With Hinata. Um… "I'm not _"with her"_!" he quoted me. I tried to shake it off, hoping he wouldn't get so mad.

Why'd Ino have to sit way over there when I need her??

--

_Honten Hotel  
February 2  
8:24 PM_

Well, my parents are here…I guess that helps. 'Cause mommy always makes things better.

I had defied Itachi (bwahaha, because I'm evil like that) and haven't talked to Sasuke yet. It's not my fault I don't know what to say. I spotted Ino from the corner of my eye at the table full of food.

Finally!

I stood up hurriedly, causing my parents to question me, and ran over to where she stood. I smirked to myself and pushed her over with my hip. "Oh, excuse me." I faked.

"Hey, you just ran into- Sakura!!" I couldn't help but grin when she threw her arms around me, forgetting about her food. "What took you so long?!"

"What do you mean, I got here hours ago." I stared at her as she returned my confused gaze. "Oh yeah…"

"What's wrong with you?!" she almost yelled, looking down at me thanks to her (at least) 4 inch heels.

"I…so how are things at your table?" I asked casually, hoping she'd forget why she was yelling at me and go on about getting to know his family better and whatnot. And…she did.

"Oh, and did you know Itachi is leaving for Korea soon?" Really?? "But that Kin-girl really is a…pardon my French, but a bitch! I mean, I notice these things easily, and just the way she looked at me wish you were there."

"Your fault." I snickered. "Hey look-" I pointed to a half empty table. "It's Shikamaru. Go talk to him!" Her eyes went wide.

"Oh, no…no, I couldn't…" she blushed nervously.

"Of course you could! You're Yamanaka Ino!" I pushed her towards his direction. "Now go." She fixed her dress and combed a hand through her hair before nodding and walking over to the table. I watched her from the table, but after feeling weird stares, I sat back down.

I sat, my chin rested contently on my hand as I watched the two converse as if they were already dating. She sat at the edge of her seat, eager to talk to him. Shikamaru on the other hand, was leaned all the way back comfortably, simply listening to everything she'd say.

Opposites attract, huh?

"Well I'm going to go talk to Mikoto-chan." my mom excused herself.

"Wha- n-no!" I stopped her. She asked why, to which I replied lamely, "Be…cause I'll be all alone!" She looked at me like I was on crack and walked off. Oh, mom…

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked. I hadn't talked to him much since he got in a pissy mood after the whole Hinata thing. I looked at him innocently, wondering why my dad was still here. I turned to him- he put his hands up unknowingly and stood up, obviously not wanting to get involved in my "high school drama".

Gee, thanks, dad.

"You know, Sasuke won't come here on his own." Naruto said from across the table. I looked at him curiously. How'd he know?

"…Huh?" I asked lamely. He rolled his eyes. He would have answered, if someone hadn't made themselves comfortable in an empty seat across from me.

Kin…

Can't she tell I don't need her here?

"Heeey," she grinned. Naruto, telepathically understanding me, stayed silent and studied the girl. Her hair was neatly pulled up into a bun. Her V-neck dress unnecessarily coming a tad low, and she proudly wore a necklace with the Uchiha symbol as the pendant.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I was." I snarled. She looked shocked, as if she had no idea about the way she's treated me and vice versa. "What do you need anyway?" I faked a smile.

"Look," she leaned over. "I'm sorry, but Sasu-chan hates you now, okay? So get over yourself and just stick to your…friend over here." she glared nastily at Naruto. I stiffened. To insult me was one thing, and to turn Sasuke against me was another. But to diss Naruto? Who wasn't even part of this?

This bitch was going down. Hard.

"Who are you to say that?!" Naruto answered angrily for me. The girl disregarded his assertion and turned back to me.

"So just back off, and I'll pretend nothing ever happened." She prepared to stand up, but knocked a glass over, causing its contents to spill all over my lap. It would have been okay if it was water…but no. It was…what was this stuff?? My mouth opened to call her back, but her smirk was too overpowering. Instead, my inner took over…oh dear.

My hand reached for a glass of sake, and dumped it all over her pretty hair. Naruto was speechless at this point, and I was sure Hinata's dad was looking at me weird again.

"Go Sakura!!" Naruto cheered.

She froze, soaked in the alcoholic beverage, dripping down her damp hair, down to her face and to her own dress. It took a few minutes apparently for her to process was I had done. I could tell, because it wasn't until then when she tackled me, full force, to the floor.

Are all Uchiha's this aggressive?

Her heel caught the table cloth, having everything on our table to fall onto us. She didn't mind, and proceeded to smirk as she stuffed a fish down my clothes.

Cold…cold…..very cold…

I grunted, flipping her over to where I was on top and grabbed a plate of half eaten cake from someone else's table (considering it was the closest) and turned it over, dropping the sweet dessert onto her face.

"You little-!" she yelled, catching more people's attention as she pushed me to Ino's table. She angrily yanked off something I was wearing.

My necklace…

I returned the favor, tearing her own necklace off. I hadn't had the time to take mine back before she threw it off to a distant table.

"What…" I fought for dominance. "Is your…problem?!" I asked her, avoiding her fits of slapping as I remained on the bottom.

"You!" she answered, giving me a good slap across the cheek.

That was it. No more nice-Sakura.

She smirked in triumph before I violently kicked her off. She grunted as she hit a nearby table, toppling its contents all over her again.

"Enough!" a loud voice thundered. We sat up, curious as to who stopped us. Everyone's eyes were on us, soaked and full of food in the wrong places. I gulped, looking around for the voice. I turned to a VERY angry Hyuuga Hiashi and the other elders at his table glaring down at us.

Perfect. Just was I needed.

"You have caused enough trouble tonight." he turned specifically to me, remembering all the things I had done to anger him, finally unleashing his anger toward me.

I sat, embarrassed. Humiliated. Mortified. This couldn't get any worse.

I looked over to my right to see Sasuke, looking at us both curiously.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but we don't need any more of your disturbances." he continued.

I looked around to my dad, who gave me an apologetic look, while my mom gave me a disapproving stare. I fought the tears in my eyes as Itachi came to help his cousin up.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke's dad stopped him. He mumbled something along the lines of "I'll take care of this" before giving me a disappointed glance, turning to Sasuke and handing him keys. I suppose he's obliged to take me home now?

He sighed, but nodded and stood up.

I did myself a favor by standing up, undignified, and made my way to the door. It was hard to avoid everyone's gaze, weird stares, and to stop from thinking what they thought about me now. I wiped oncoming tears, forcing their way out.

I hugged myself, hoping to escape the cold that way.

It didn't take long for him to make his way outside, hands casually shoved in his pockets. He walked past me, along the sidewalk. I followed, hoping to avoid argument.

"That was…some show." he was first to break the silence. Not that I minded. It was getting pretty awkward. But I had expected him to stay quiet the whole time, and if he were to talk, something simple like "Hn. We're home."

I looked at him, surprised, as he kept his calm appearance.

"So, what exactly happened?" Again, I hadn't expected this from him (maybe…from my mom).

"Nothing…" I looked down, arms crossed as I shivered from the cold- and it didn't help much when I was all wet…

"It didn't look like nothing," he looked at me, I was sure he was expecting me to try to cover for myself again. Stupid charm. He should write down everything he wants to say. This was an unfair advantage… "Care to explain?"

"Uh…" I stammered.

He sighed, obviously this was getting us nowhere.

"Taxi or train?" What, no car? Oh right…they all got here in one car, didn't they?

--

_The…train  
February 2  
9:56 PM_

The subway was crowded (eh, another understatement…). People in business suits were passing by hastily, probably eager to get home.

The train was silent though, probably because everyone here was tired. How thankful I was I wasn't seated next to some random hobo who would probably try to molest me.

"So…all this time…it was her who would provoke everything?" It didn't sound like a question, more like a statement waiting to be clarified.

"Well," I hesitated. "Yes."

"Aa." he paused, thinking about it all.

"You know, it didn't help how you sided with her since she got here." I pressed on, hoping he'd get guilty.

"Hn." My bad. I forgot this was Sasuke here. "I'm sorry."

Wait, whoa, what?

Rewind!

Did he just…apologize? Or am I hearing things again? I looked for the right words, failing on the spot. I did however, find myself smiling after a while.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." I mocked.

"Hn. Very funny." he turned away. Cute. Very cute.

"Wait, so with Sai…" he brought it up, just to clarify things. I sighed, reaching for my neck to twirl my necklace, a habit I had grown with, only to realize I had lost it in our little fight. So I went for the second best thing. The collar of the jacket he let me borrow. "Just asking," he smirked. "It could have _not _been her fault, you know."

I glared at him, though it would have been perfectly understandable if he started laughing considering how funny I looked.

I shook my head, and turned away again. "Not funny…"

It hadn't taken much longer before we got back to our part of the town, more specifically our subdivision. There were kids' toys lying around, obviously left by the younger ones who had gone inside by this time.

I grimaced at the silence once more. I hadn't been used to it since I'd stuck with Naruto for a while (who could actually be considered his complete _opposite_).

"Sakura…" he called me. Caught off guard, I nearly ran into him when he slowed. "Naruto didn't tell you anything, did he?"

Huh…besides the whole 'Sasuke won't come here on his own' thing…

"No," I answered. "Why?"

He didn't answer at first, making me believe it was something important. And when he did, it was a simple, "Nothing." Suspicious, ne?

"O…kay…" I shook it off as we reached my house.

Silence…

"Look, I'm sorry," we said in unison, him for the second time. I blushed at the awkwardness as he merely shook it off with a "Hn."

"Ino was right," I admitted. "I shouldn't have avoided the problem."

"Aa." he…answered? "Naruto was right…" he confessed through gritted teeth. "I should have been more open." I smiled brightly up at him before remembering the time.

"So…" I pushed on. "We're…cool?" I grinned lamely. He snickered in return. I took it as a yes as I reached up to give him my signature hug.

At least some things were right tonight…

--

_My Room  
February 3  
8:54_

I reluctantly woke up to what I recognized as the sound of louder-than-usual talking from downstairs. I sat up groggily before sneaking ninja-like to the stairs where I sat down tiredly to listen in.

"Again?" I heard my mom. "I don't mean to go against this, honey, but we have done this a lot lately."

"It's not my choice…" my dad stressfully answered. "I told you before, it's inevitable."

"But…can't we wait a few more years? At least until Sakura gets out of high school."

"It's not my choice." he repeated. "Come on. I heard Kyoto is much better than Konoha. There's more…city to it. Better schools, bigger malls, a larger population, I heard."

"But…Sakura….." she hesitated. "I just want the best for her."

"I do too," he shot back. "But if they're relocating us, then we have to comply. There was a pregnant pause, before my dad spoke up again. "Look, can we talk about this later? She'll be up soon." I took this as my cue to race down the stairs, masking my worried look under a content, 'Today is a beautiful day' smile.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," I bowed to them both. Uneasy looks took over their faces.

"Sakura…" my mom started.

"We're moving."

Wha…

My heart stopped, I was sure of it.

* * *

My apologies! I know this is really short, but I only had one weekend to really work on this. This is probably my last free weekend before homework and taekwondo take over my life again :P

BUT! My goal is 200 reviews! Maybe then I'll update (lol I say this half joking, half serious) ;P 200th reviewer gets...uh, a cookie! Haha come on, 20 isn't THAT much...

Sasuke: Yeah? Well my goal was to kill Itachi...then restore my clan. But i guess we're both gonna have to get used to disapointment, now, don't we?

Bastard...he almost killed Sakura. Super-Kakashi to the rescue!! (Very sorry if I just spoiled it for anyone) Remember...REVIEW!!

FilipinaChick


	18. Leaving

Chapter SEVENTEEN  
_Leaving_

_Living Room  
February 3  
9:02 AM_

"S-sorry, what?" I asked, unsure if I had heard right. My dad casually walked to the fridge while my mom tried to hide from the awkwardness.

"Sakura…" she walked toward me in an attempt to comfort me.

"No, I…" I stepped back uneasily. "We're moving?"

No answer.

I sighed, running a hand stressfully through my already messy hair.

"To where?" I tried to stay calm, trying not to make things worse. She told me hesitantly, to which I nodded reluctantly as if I understood perfectly. I excused myself back to my room.

Kyoto, huh?

I heard there were lots of beaches there. And a nice city life. And…

I couldn't think straight. My positive thoughts were conquered by the negative. I didn't want to sound like a whiny brat who always got what I wanted in front of my parents, so I did the predictable. I ran. Upstairs, of course. It's not like I could have gotten elsewhere at the moment.

I sniffed, fighting tears making their way to my eyes.

It's not like I could do anything now. Every time they announce we're moving it always happens. Take it from experience. But I hadn't been as content with my life as I am now. Good friends, great school, what else could a 16 year old ask for?

I grabbed my phone from a table.

"_Mmm…Moshi moshi…?" _someone yawned.

"Ino," my voice cracked.

"_Sakura?" _she inquired sleepily. _"What's up?" _

"Ino…" I repeated. "Could I meet you at Ichiraku's?"

"_Are you okay?" _

"Mm…" I tried to sound as normal as possible.

"_Well…is it personal?" _

"Kinda."

"_Then how about the public library? No doubt Naruto will be at Ichiraku's." _she pointed out, to which I agreed to. I heard the light sound of clothes in the back. _"KK, hold on, Forehead, I'll see you there in 10 minutes." _

I nodded and smiled before hanging up.

_Konoha Public Library  
February 3  
9:16_

"So…what's so important that you'd interrupt my beauty sleep for?" she asked half joking, rummaging through her bag for some make up. I hesitated for a moment. "You woke me up super early."

"It was 9:00."

"…You woke me up super early."

I sighed.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" I clarified first of all. I couldn't have her tell people. Especially Naruto and Sasuke… She raised an eyebrow at me skeptically. "Swear? Like…you'll tell NOBODY?"

"What is it?" she snapped, but sunk into her seat after seeing my semi-hurt expression.

I stared at her with my cute puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry…" she looked away. "Sakura, it can't be that bad…" she stated confidently. Then her face fell. "…Oh my gosh. Don't tell me. You and Sasuke did-"

"W-What?" I blushed. Like…pretty bad.

"I-I'm right aren't I? Yes! I am! When he had to take you home last night you two did other things, didn't you? Holy CRAP, Sakura! You're too young to be doing that kind of stuff!" she scolded me. I sunk deep into my seat, my face was surely purple. "Ewh! Now I know what you mean by how _close _you two are!"

Dammit…I thought this was a _library._ You know, where people are supposed to be quiet? "Ino…" I sighed deeply. How could she accuse me of this?

"Don't worry, Forehead. I got your back when you tell your parents." she put a hand sympathetically on my shoulder.

"Ino."

"And if your pregnancy test turns out po-"

"Ino!"

"Shhh," some old lady shushed us. Déjà vu much?

I turned back to her. "No."

"Huh?"

"No. I didn't…" I blushed once more. "Do…_that_ with Sasuke, okay?"

She paused, staring at me like I'd just asked her to jump off a cliff. "So what'd you call me here for?"

"I uh…er….."

_Ino's Room  
February 3  
9:35 AM_

See, this is why I shouldn't have told Ino. Yamanaka Ino of all people. Even if she's probably one of the most amazing people I know, she still has her faults.

After breaking it to her that we were leaving Konoha, not only had she dragged me back to her house in heels (which is one of the things that makes her one of the most amazing people I know), but she had to lock me in here, windows locked, door blocked, no fan- and I'm slowly dying, I'm sure.

Oh, it's not what you think. She's not trying to keep me hostage or anything so I don't end up leaving. She just went to go get Hinata.

…Unless that's what she wants me to think!

She'll probably keep me captive and when my parents get here to liberate me she'll-!

"Look at this mess!" she comes in, shoving Hinata through the door first. What mess? Her room is perfectly clean. "Can you believe this…_thing_ is leaving us?"

Oh. Oh now, I see how it is.

Hinata looked at me apologetically as Ino closed the door again.

She took out a notebook and pen and started intently at me. "So, escape plans." she starts. "How's living in my closet sound?"

"Ino…" I shake my head.

"Under my bed…?"

"That's not my problem right now."

She looked at me skeptically first, but her confused façade was replaced with an all-knowing smirk. "Oh I see. It's Sasu-chan, isn't it?" I looked-no, glared at her at the assumption. "You don't wanna leave 'cause you two didn't even _get it on_ yet, huh?" she waggled her eyebrows.

I was blushing again. Stupid natural human body reactions.

"You're hopeless."

"Thank you, thank you very much." she bowed. But her face fell and she looked saddened. And for once, maybe- just maybe! I felt a little bad for her. "When?"

When what? …Oh.

"I don't know."

Hinata, who had stayed quiet the whole time, decided it was the right time to speak up. "I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." she played with her fingers. "I'm sure you'll find it a nice place to live in Kyoto…"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Hinata! How could you encourage this!" she exploded towards the soft girl.

"Gommen…" she looked down. "I just thought…maybe Sakura already has enough…stress to deal with…"

Ino sighed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She looked to be considering what Hinata said, looking up at me after a while. "Plan on telling anyone else?"

My brows furrowed on their own as I shook my head.

"Well," she stood up, dusting off imaginary dust from her clothes and held a hand up help us up. "How about some shopping then? To calm down some nerves?"

Of course…

_Pre-Cal  
February 5  
10:32 AM_

I hate thinking.

Especially when it comes to math. Pre-Cal to be exact. Not everyone can be a math genius-nerd like Sasuke. I turned in my test though, half confident, half thinking I had just let all the Asians in the world down.

Even if class was almost over.

It can't be helped that I had been contemplating whether I should tell Sasuke and Naruto or not. And yes, it is as bad as it sounds.

I mean I had thought about just leaving and they'd have to find out from Ino that I've gone to another city the next week (after much suspicion and such). But later came to the conclusion that as reasonable as that sounds, it's pretty cruel.

And I had just gotten on good terms with Sasuke too...

Ugh!

The bell rang, probably while I was zoned out, seeing as the room was empty when someone approached me.

"Um...hi."

He raised an eyebrow at me, his way of saying "Get up or I'm leaving you."

Tch, I'm too awesome to just be left alone.

But so is Konoha...

I gathered my belonings and said bye to Yakushi-sensei (though the man creeps me out a bit. It's been said he has weird ties to the guy's gym coach, Orochimaru-sensei...). And of course, I was to make no eye contact and possibly avoid conversation.

"Did you study?"

"Huh?" Well there goes the avoiding conversation part. "Oh, uh, no..."

"Hn." Of course. "Is there something you want to discuss?"

My eyes went wide.

"Uhh..." I answered (because I'm a genius). Ino couldn't have told him, right? Hinata wouldn't...but then again it's always the quiet ones... "Is there something _you_ want to talk about?" He sent me a "you're retarded" look, similar to the one he gives Naruto.

"You're avoiding me," he stated bluntly. "And Naruto, but that's not questionable."

I smiled, still avoiding eye contact.

"No I'm not."

There was a pause, when he lightly chuckled. "You can't lie."

"Oh really," I glared at the floor as if it was him. We rounded another corner, before he spoke up again.

"You wanna tell me before we get to class, or do we have to do this the hard way?" Tch, hard way? What's the worst he can do?

"I'm feeling bold today." I joked.

That was the last thing said before I felt his hand grab me by the arm and the halls turned dark and congested. Or at least...I think they were still the halls. I felt something fall onto my arm as he switched a small bulb, illuminating the room slightly (to which I discovered it was a mop that had toppled over).

"Talk."

I pouted, backing up into the shelf of cleaning supplies. He took a step forward, clearly hell-bent on getting me to reveal something.

I blushed at our proximities, though it probably wasn't as visible as it felt due to the partial darkness. I turned to stare at the door, hoping maybe a custodian would come rescue me. His hands went up to the shelves, trapping me.

"Now?"

I turned back to face him, his face inches away from mine.

Stupid charm. If this was anyone else, they wouldn't be able to reproduce at this point.

"We're leaving, okay?" Well what else was I supposed to do? "I don't know when, but my parents are already done packing up half the house by now..."

He loosened up slightly, still looking right at me (in which, I think my inner had already fainted).

"Happy?" I just-" I had intended to finish my explanation, really. And I would have, if the door hadn't opened, revealing a once curious Naruto. He looked guilty as ever as he tried to apologize (to which I had no time to reply considering this was as akward as it could get). "You see what you do?" I pushed him off.

The bell had rung for the seventh time today. I picked up my backpack and ran off.

_My Room  
February 5  
8:25 PM_

_"Well that was harsh." _Ino said over the phone.

"What, the yelling at him, or the raping me in the closet part?"

She giggled, but tried to tell me how he was just trying to help (though I had contradicted her with the way he had carried things out was uncalled for). _"Wait, what exactly did you DO in that closet?" _

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself, Pig."

She laughed again, when something hit my window. I shook it off at first, but when Ino had scared me by saying it could be some creeper who wants my face, I walked over, taking a golf club with me to the window.

_"Well...?"_ I kept the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I opened the window. _"Is it the creeper?" _

"It's Sasuke," I sneered. "being retarded again."

_"At your window?"_ I hn-ed. _"Wow how sweet! I wish I had a boyfriend like him." _she sighed dreamily, to which I opened the window and glared, but walked back to my chair to sulk.

He came in almost a minute later, closing the window behind him. I continued talking to Ino, as if he wasn't the creeper Ino had told me about. In all honesty, I wasn't exactly presentable at this time. I sat contently on my chair, a mini blanket covered most of me huddled up like a ball. My hair was everywhere (literally), and I had already changed into my pajamas.

_"Is he there?" _she whispered. _"You got quiet." _

"Yes he is," I told her as if he couldn't hear me. "And why are you whispering?"

_"No reason," _she said ever so casually. _"Hey, I'm hanging up before I get caught in your awkwardness." _

"Ino-pig!"

_"Bye, sweet-cheeks!" _

I looked-no, glared up at him once I put my phone away. "There's something called a front door, you know."

"Hn..." He sat on my bed. "You mom said you were busy."

Oh yeah...

"I'm done packing," I said truthfully. "What do you want?"

"For you to quit sulking and talk to me properly."

"What?"

He chucked a pillow at my face (which I caught thanks to my ninja skills) before telling me not to scream.

"She also told me," he started, taking me a while to catch on, "That you're leaving tomorrow night."

"You creeper."

He leaned back, smirking. "At least I don't have THIS in my room." he held up Inu (being presented a stuffed dog at the age of 5 really excites you to where you can't come up with a decent name, thankyouverymuch) by the ear and swung him around.

"Don't touch him!" I jumped off the chair, snatching the dog from him. I looked down, fixing his ear. "And yes, we're leaving tomorrow."

He sighed, gesturing for a hug. Actually in need of one (and knowing he rarely gives them out...if he ever does), I accepted.

"So what's that about a creeper who wants your face?"

_My Room  
February 6  
7:22 AM_

I sighed deeply, attempting to turn around on my bed. At the feel of something stopping me, I forced my eyes open to see...

Sasuke?

Oh crap.

Shirt, pajamas, underwear...okay, I'm good.

I tried shaking him awake, half asleep myself, to no avail.

"Sasuke...wake up." I tried, considering he was partiall on top of me (not like that, pervs, his arm was restraining any movement I tried). "You'll be late for school. I have to go."

He mumbled something along the lines of "I don't care." before pulling me closer. I blushed, but eventuall wiggled myself out of his grip (with a world record of 3 minutes).

It took another 15 minutes for me to get dressed and shove my important belongings into my old school backpack. And another 5 for him to finally wake up. It startled me a bit, but I continued with my morning rituals as he made himself comfy.

Just the thought that this is probably the last time I'll see him for a long time stuck daggers in my heart.

He stood in front of me, blocking my way to the bathroom.

He stared at me, and I looked back up at him.

It was an awkward minute or two, before I broke eye contact and started walking. He stopped me though, taking me by the arm and placing something in my hand.

My necklace...

"Naruto uh...found it and..."

I hugged him, burrying my face into his chest. His arms slowly made their way around me too, and I sniffed. I pulled away though, and grinned. "Tell Naruto I said thanks then."

He forced a smile and pulled me in one more time before stealthily taking the way out the window.

I watched him go, before slinging my bag over my shoulder.

* * *

FUDGE! My brain has been reduced to jelly.

I literally wrote this all in one sitting and edited it once my brain cooled off. The editing was lazily done though, so tell me if I messed anything up.

I wonder when the last time I updated was...But I kinda sorta have plans to finish this up. Though I've been suffering writer's block too. So um, ideas! For anything, from this story, to a oneshot you'd like to see me screw up-I mean write. I'd like to start writing again...so REVIEWWWWW!

~FilipinaChick


End file.
